A mi parcours
by FrenchKS
Summary: Suite de la fanfic "échec et mat". Kirk a retrouvé Spock et les voilà repartis en mission dans l'espace. Mais tout ne semble pas aussi rose que Kirk l'aurait espéré et un grave incident viendra compliquer encore plus sa si fragile relation avec Spock.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer** : les personnages de Star Trek ne m'appartiennent pas (hélas).

**Note de l'auteur** : cette fanfiction est la suite de "Echec et mat". Je vous conseille d'aller la lire si ce n'est pas le cas pour comprendre celle-ci.

**Important** : Retrouvez tout l'univers du slash Kirk/Spock sur le site français Frenck K/S : http : / kirkspock . free . fr

**Chapitre 1**

_Echet et mat ! Vous avez perdu, Spock !

_La partie a été jouée de façon déloyale, Capitaine.

_Allons Spock, je pense que vu les circonstances vous pouvez m'appelez Jim...

Kirk gratifia son compagnon d'un large sourire séducteur alors qu'il se penchait légèrement vers lui pour faire frôler délibérément leurs épaules. Il avait prit sa douche juste avant que Spock ne le rejoigne dans ses quartiers pour disputer une énième partie d'échec... et n'avait pas trouvé judicieux de mettre un haut de corps. Il avait plutôt opté pour laissé sa serviette légèrement humide reposer sur ses épaules et son torse sécher à l'air libre. Bien entendu, si Spock ne s'était pas attardé à le regarder outre mesure, profitant de la vue à son maximum, il lui avait tout de même fait remarquer son manque de tenue et le risque qu'il avait d'attraper froid. Kirk avait suffisamment chaud comme ça et les coups d'oeil, certes rapides mais réguliers, que le vulcain jetait sans cesse sur son torse avant de détourner son regard lui faisait suffisamment comprendre qu'il le perturbait.

Et après tout, c'était l'effet recherché. Voilà maintenant 4 mois qu'ils étaient retournés à bord de l'Enterprise. Leurs missions jusqu'ici s'étaient révélées routinières mais malgré le temps libre qu'ils pouvaient posséder, ils ne se voyaient guère plus qu'à l'accoutumé. A vrai dire, si Spock n'avait pas semblé réagir de manière certes discrète mais discernable pour le Capitaine à ses avances, il aurait bien pensé que rien n'avait changé entre eux. Le vulcain ne semblait pas prompt à prendre des initiatives, ni même à réclamer en particulier des contacts physiques d'une autre nature.

Kirk s'était tenu à distance raisonnable, afin de laisser au vulcain le temps de s'adapter à leur nouvelle relation et de trouver le comportement adéquat qu'il voulait suivre. Mais les mois défilaient, et Spock se comportait exactement comme il l'avait toujours fait. Bien entendu, Kirk savait qu'il n'imaginait pas le nouvel éclat d'affection dans ses yeux qu'il laissait parfois transparaitre quand ils étaient seuls. Mais au bout de 4 mois, il avait besoin de plus. Beaucoup plus. Voilà pourquoi il décidait aujourd'hui de mettre tous les atouts de son côté afin de séduire le vulcain. Il voulait susciter une certaine attraction entre eux. Montrer à Spock que malgré toute sa logique vulcaine, il pouvait avoir physiquement envie de lui.

_C'est bien la première fois que j'arrive à vous battre aux échecs. Je suppose que nous devrions fêter ça ? Demanda-t-il alors que le regard de Spock se posait encore fois sur son torse.

Il se rapprocha un peu de son compagnon, caressant du regard les courbes de sa nuque qu'il aurait bien embrassé avec douceur. Il sentit Spock se tendre à ce rapprochement. Est-ce qu'il était entrain de rêver où ses joues devenaient légèrement plus... vertes ? Le vulcain reporta très vite son attention sur l'échiquier face à lui, visiblement troublé par leur proximité. Le Capitaine tenta alors une approche plus poussée et posa une main sur l'épaule du vulcain. Il la fit alors lentement glisser le long de son cou, effleurant légèrement ses oreilles du bout des doigts. Il se demandait régulièrement si les vulcains étaient plus sensibles à ce niveau là que les humains. Il aurait tout donné à cet instant pour pouvoir le vérifier.

_Comme je l'ai dis, vous usez de certains stratèges que je trouve loin d'être... « fair -play », pour reprendre l'une de vos expressions.

Kirk sourit lorsqu'il sentit Spock tressaillir légèrement alors que sa main venait doucement se glisser sous le col de son uniforme.

_Spock, êtes-vous êtes entrain de me dire que je vous perturbe ? Souffla Kirk avec amusement alors qu'il découvrait avec une certaine fébrilité la chaleur qui émanait de la peau du vulcain.

Il eut une envie irrésistible d'y déposer ses lèvres. Il laissa ses envies le guider et se rapprocha un peu plus encore du vulcain pour y goûter cette peau frissonnante. Mais à peine leur corps s'effleurèrent qu'il sentit Spock se tendre en un léger mouvement de recul, mettant fin à ce contact pourtant doux d'une manière assez brusque. Kirk sentit son estomac se nouer et mit fin à son petit jeu. Il posa pendant quelques secondes un regard triste sur le vulcain qui lui faisait dos, avant de se lever pour retourner à la place qui était la sienne.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment interpréter ce geste de recul ou de crispation. Est-ce que Spock avait peur ? Est-ce que ce contact le gênait ou même... le dégoûtait ? Il savait qu'il leur faudrait du temps pour s'adapter, en particulier pour le vulcain. Mais il n'y avait aucune réelle avancée depuis leur retour de Vulcain. Kirk avait même l'impression qu'ils régressaient. Il avait peut-être été trop optimiste de croire que le retour de Spock sur l'Enterprise marquait le début d'une nouvelle relation.

_Jim.

Kirk s'extirpa de ses pensées. La façon dont le vulcain venait de l'appeler et la lueur d'inquiétude qu'il put lire dans son regard lui firent comprendre qu'il devait avoir l'air préoccupé. Spock avait beau être un vulcain, il gardait quand même une certaine lucidité tout à fait humaine quand il s'agissait de son Capitaine. Kirk lui rendit son regard, essayant de comprendre ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de son compagnon. Comme toujours, il aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qu'il pensait. Malgré leurs longues années d'amitié, il y avait encore trop de choses qui lui échappaient.

_Mon inaptitude à répondre à vos attentes émotionnelles vous blesse. J'en suis désolé.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton tout à fait neutre. Heureusement pour Kirk, le regard de Spock reflétait souvent bien plus ses émotions. Il semblait avoir beaucoup plus de mal à voiler son regard qu'à contenir le son de sa voix. Voilà pourquoi le Capitaine Kirk se contenta de le fixer sans répondre. Pour une fois, il laisserait Spock s'exprimer à sa place.

_Je suis conscient que vous essayez de susciter chez moi certaines réactions émotionnelles telles que le désir ou l'envie. Et que votre besoin humain de contacts physiques se fait de plus en plus pressant. Vous savez, comme moi, que nos besoins dans ce domaine varient de façon significative, Jim. Mais j'essayerais de les prendre plus en considération, dans la mesure du possible.

Kirk écouta attentivement son compagnon sans pour autant bouger d'un iota. Il était plutôt soulagé de constater que le vulcain avait conscience de ce qui le préoccupait et qu'il voulait essayer de remédier à leur... incompatibilité. Il avait bien entendu exposé tout ça de manière logique et rationnelle. N'avait-il pas encore compris qu'une relation de ce genre n'avait rien de raisonnée ?

_Spock, j'aimerais vous poser une question. Et que vous y répondiez le plus franchement possible.

Kirk se leva à nouveau, prenant le premier haut d'uniforme qui lui tombait sous la main. La chaleur qu'il avait ressenti quelques minutes auparavant était entrain de s'estomper et il n'avait guère plus envie de rester torse nu devant le vulcain. Spock ne trouva rien à redire à son changement de comportement, attendant simplement qu'il lui pose sa question.

_Que ressentez-vous lorsque je vous touche ?

Le Capitaine vit le vulcain lever un sourcil interrogateur et légèrement gêné. Il lui laissa le temps de la réflexion mais garda son air sérieux. Il fallait vraiment qu'il sache si Spock avait un quelconque désir physique pour lui, ou non.

_Que voulez-vous savoir exactement par cette question ?

Kirk soupira légèrement avant de retourner s'asseoir face au vulcain. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que l'on réponde à ses questions par d'autres questions. Venant de Spock, il ne savait pas s'il devait prendre ça comme un signe de bonne ou de mauvaise augure. Il ne voulait pas rendre le vulcain méfiant, seulement savoir ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

_Spock, je veux juste savoir si vous aimez nos contacts physiques. Si je vous fais de l'effet lorsque je vous touche. Si vous me désirez tout simplement... Je sais que les vulcains ne sont pas friands de ce genre d'échanges, même avec leur conjoint respectif. Mais vous n'êtes pas complètement vulcain. Si nous devons avoir ce genre de relation il faudra bien que vous nous laissiez apprendre à nous connaître... différemment.

Kirk fixa à nouveau le vulcain, espérant déceler dans son regard une sorte de déclic à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Mais Spock sembla réfléchir à la question comme il l'aurait fait pour n'importe quelle énigme scientifique.

_Je comprends ce que vous attendez de moi. J'essayerais de prendre plus souvent conscience de nos rapports physiques et émotionnels.

_Il ne s'agit pas de moi mais de ce que vous ressentez, Spock ! Je ne cherche pas à exiger quoi que ce soit de vous. J'aimerais simplement comprendre pourquoi rien ne semble avoir changé entre nous depuis que nous avons repris notre mission sur l'Enterprise...

Le vulcain parut étonné des propos de Kirk. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré en lui disant ça, Spock reprit son visage impassible et posa ses mains l'une contre l'autre, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il cherchait à calmer son esprit ou à résoudre une équation.

_Spock... il n'y a aucun piège dans mes questions. Dites-moi simplement ce que vous pensez.

Le vulcain resta silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes, aucune émotion se pouvant être décelée sur son visage ni même dans son regard. Kirk prit son mal en patience même si ce silence prolongé avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû insister et laisser le temps au vulcain de digérer ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il ne voulait pas le forcer à faire quoi que ce soit qu'il n'ait pas envie de faire en réalité. Il fallait qu'il soit sûr qu'il aide véritablement le vulcain à évoluer dans leur relation, et qu'il ne se contente pas de le suivre docilement...

_Laissez tomber, Spock. Je ne veux pas vous mettre mal à l'aise ou vous forcer à dire quelque chose dont vous n'avez pas envie de parler. S'il vous faut du temps pour réfléchir, prenez-le. J'attendrais.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux, et Kirk vit Spock se lever soudainement. Il eut peur d'avoir été trop loin mais se rassura en se disant que, finalement, le vulcain prendrait simplement le temps de réfléchir comme il le lui conseillait.

_Jim, je ne peux pas vous demander d'attendre un quelconque changement significatif dans mon comportement. Je ne sais pas moi-même ce que je peux ressentir à nos contacts physiques plus... poussés. Il me semblait simplement que les choses avaient changées et qu'elles étaient bien comme elles le sont aujourd'hui. Mais j'avais tort puisque vous ne percevez pas cela de cette façon.

Kirk sentit son estomac se nouer alors que Spock parlait d'un ton résolu et distant. Il n'aimait pas les conclusions vers lesquelles le vulcain semblait tendre.

_Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux pour vous que nous restions ami, Jim. Vous souffririez moins de mon manque d'émotivité et de mon absence de compréhension. Je ne possède en aucun cas le droit de vous demander d'attendre que je change, alors que je ne peux pas vous garantir que ce sera effectivement le cas.

_Mais...

_Je suis désolé, Jim. J'aurais du savoir que vous souffririez en entamant ce genre de relation avec moi. Je n'ai pas voulu le voir au début. J'ai fait passer mes envies égoïstes avant votre bien être. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

Kirk n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une que Spock quittait déjà ses quartiers d'un pas ferme et rapide. Il resta hébété quelques secondes face au siège maintenant vide qui trônait face à lui. Où avait-il fait une erreur ? Il avait beau se repasser sans cesse la scène qui venait de se passer dans sa tête il n'arrivait pas à trouver le moment où Spock avait décidé de mettre un terme à leur nouvelle relation. Une relation tuée dans l'oeuf avant même qu'elle n'ait eu une chance de voir le jour. Il s'était pourtant montré patient, compréhensif... Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour le retrouver, il n'arrivait pas à croire que Spock en soit venu à conclure qu'il valait mieux pour lui que son compagnon vulcain le quitte.

Ils n'arrivaient décidément pas à se retrouver sur la même longueur d'onde. Une relation amoureuse était-elle vraiment possible dans ce cas là ?

Kirk se mit sérieusement à en douter.

_A suivre...  
_

_

* * *

Et voilà le début de ma seconde fanfiction. Oui je sais, ça commence pas trés bien... Ca se calmera un peu pour repartir de plus belle normalement ^^ J'espère que cette seconde fanfiction vous plaira autant que la première. Bonne lecture à vous tout et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que l'Enterprise poursuivait ses missions d'exploration galactique, sans qu'aucun incident particulier ne vienne troubler leur voyage. Pour une fois, le Capitaine Kirk profita de la tranquillité que lui offrait le destin. Les ennuis semblaient les avoir oubliés, l'espace de quelques jours. Et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Même s'il avait d'autres soucis en tête et qu'un peu d'action lui aurait aussi permis de se changer les idées.

_Nous sommes arrivés à proximité de la planète Kretos, Capitaine.

_Trés bien, commandant. Préparez une équipe d'exploration, rendez-vous en salle de téléportation dans une heure.

_Bien, Capitaine.

Kirk pianota quelques touches de son clavier sur son fauteuil pendant que Spock quittait la nacelle pour se préparer à une prochaine mission somme toute purement scientifique. Ils devaient aller recueillir des échantillons minéraux et végétaux sur cette planète dont la composition restait partiellement inconnue pour la Fédération. Avec de la chance, ils découvriraient une nouvelle source d'énergie pour leur vaisseau. Dans le pire des cas, ils auraient peut-être de quoi garnir leurs menus gastronomiques. Une nouvelle découverte ne serait pas un luxe. Kirk voulait vraiment pouvoir se pencher sur une nouvelle mission.

Deux semaines que le commandant Spock avait décrété qu'ils devaient s'en tenir à l'amitié. Deux semaines que Kirk s'était plié à ses exigences. Estimant qu'il n'avait pas à courir après son ami s'il ne le désirait pas. Estimant aussi en avoir suffisamment fait jusqu'ici et qu'il était temps de laisser les choses où elles en étaient. Si celles-ci devaient changer, c'est Spock qui en déciderait. Malgré la distance presque froide qu'il avait réussi à maintenir durant tout ce temps, Kirk ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que le vulcain change d'avis. Qu'il se rende compte... qu'il lui manquait. Que le côtoyer en tant que supérieur hiérarchique et ami, un ami plutôt distant certes, ne lui suffirait plus. A son grand regret, il n'avait pas perçu un seul regard plus appuyé qu'un autre. Spock ne semblait pas l'éviter, mais il ne cherchait pas spécialement à se retrouver en sa compagnie. Kirk ne l'avait plus invité à venir partager des duels amicaux aux échecs, ne serait-ce qu'au sein de la salle commune de repos. L'un comme l'autre se contentait de travailler et de vivre leur quotidien, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait auparavant. La seule différence aujourd'hui était cette nouvelle froideur qui s'était installée entre eux. Une froideur polie et respectueuse. Mais bien loin d'être aussi amicale que l'était leur relation avant... tout ça.

_L'équipe au sol a été téléportée, Capitaine.

_Établissez une communication, Lieutenant Uhura.

_Communication établie, Capitaine.

_Capitaine Kirk à l'équipe au sol. Vous avez trois heures pour effectuer tous les relevés nécessaires. Nous stationnerons en orbite en attendant votre retour. Bonne promenade ! Kirk, terminé.

Il était évident que le ton de bonne camaraderie du Capitaine ne pouvait cacher complètement sa déception de ne pouvoir accompagner son équipe au sol. Même s'il s'agissait de simples relevés, Kirk avait toujours été le plus prompt à établir les premiers contacts. Que cela soit avec une nouvelle civilisation, ou une nouvelle planète. C'était un explorateur avant tout. Et son équipage commençait maintenant à bien le connaître. Mais l'équipe au sol effectuait sa mission sous le commandement de l'officier scientifique, comme c'était le règlement. Et Kirk ne se sentait pas le courage de rester trois heures sur une planète où il risquait bon nombre de fois de se retrouver seul avec Spock. Il n'y avait aucune urgence, ni aucun risque normalement encouru. Mais il savait qu'il ne profiterait pas de l'expédition comme il aurait voulu le faire. Autant laisser son équipe effectuer son travail seule, pour cette fois-ci.

_Ça m'étonne que vous ne soyez pas parti avec eux, Jim !

Kirk sourit intérieurement. La voix de la dissidence, si merveilleusement interprétée par Bones, ne le laisserait donc jamais s'en sortir comme ça.

_J'ai du travail, Dr McCoy. Et ma présence n'est pas spécialement requise pour cette mission, répondit-il en souriant avant de faire face à son ami qui venait de débarquer sur la nacelle.

_Cela ne vous a jamais empêché de mettre votre nez partout où vous le pouvez, objecta McCoy en s'approchant de lui.

Un sourire échangé entre eux suffit à détendre l'atmosphère, et Kirk se laissa retomber sur son siège, observant l'équipage de la nacelle s'affairer à son travail avec minutie et plaisir. L'ambiance était studieuse et décontractée. Le genre d'atmosphère qui lui faisait aimer plus encore son travail.

_Jim, quelque chose semble te tracasser, lui murmura McCoy à l'oreille pour que leur conversation reste de l'ordre du privé.

Kirk sourit face à l'inquiétude toute amicale de son médecin et le rassura comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

_Ça va très bien, Bones. J'ai retrouvé mon vaisseau, mes amis. Nos missions sont calmes et plaisantes. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait faire tâche à ce tableau.

_Hum, et pourtant je te trouve quelque peu morose ces derniers jours. Le tableau ne semble pas aussi parfait que tu le dépeins, insista le médecin avec douceur.

Kirk se retourna vers le médecin, son sourire s'affadissant quelque peu. McCoy le connaissait suffisamment pour remarquer son changement de comportement. Aussi infime pouvait-il parfois paraître. Il le fixa quelques secondes, se demandant pendant un court instant s'il pourrait un jour parler de ce qu'il vivait à son ami. Après tout, Bones était son ami depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années. Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Il était bien la seule personne à qui il pouvait se confier sur ses relations... sentimentales. Mais tout était si compliqué. Et malgré tout le respect qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, rien ne lui garantissait que McCoy aurait une réaction positive s'il lui révélait ses sentiments pour son second. Kirk redoutait même une bonne leçon de morale qu'il n'avait pas envie de subir. Lui même s'en était suffisamment donné lorsqu'il avait voulu raisonner ses sentiments.

_Un peu de fatigue, Bones. Rien de plus, je t'assure.

Son ami le fixa à son tour quelques secondes, essayant sans doute de percer à jour les véritables pensées de son ami.

_Ok, Jim. Je laisse tomber. Mais je suis ton ami, tu sais que tu peux me parler de ce qui ne va pas. Je peux tout écouter, absolument tout. Alors je te conseille d'en profiter, même si tu veux toujours tout résoudre par toi-même, finit-il avec un léger sourire résolu.

_Trés bien Docteur, je suivrais vos conseils à la lettre.

_C'est un conseil d'ami, Jim. Seulement d'un ami.

McCoy tapota légèrement l'épaule de son ami et retourna à l'infirmerie. Kirk le laissa repartir, laissant son regard vagabonder lentement sur la porte de l'ascenseur qui se refermait déjà. McCoy lui avait semblé aussi énigmatique que lui, comme s'il avait voulu lui faire passer un message particulier. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas être au courant... Kirk se retourna à nouveau vers l'écran de son vaisseau, chassant toute pensée personnelle pour retourner à son travail. Il avait des rapports à lire et à signer.

_Capitaine, l'équipe au sol établit une communication avec le vaisseau, avertit tout à coup le lieutenant Uhura.

_Déjà ? S'enquit Kirk en fronçant un sourcil. Passez la communication sur haut parleur.

Ils n'étaient partis que depuis une demi-heure. Finalement, les composants minéraux et végétaux devaient se révéler moins intéressants que prévus.

_Capitaine Kirk sur l'Enterprise, je vous écoute.

_Capitaine, enfin ! Nous avons problème ici.

La voix paniquée au bout de la communication n'indiquait rien de bon et Kirk se mit soudain debout. Il connaissait ce ton de voix et il n'indiquait généralement rien de bon. Mais ce qui lui faisait surtout peur, c'était que l'homme qu'il entendait au bout du fil était un cadet. Si les choses s'étaient corsées, il aurait dû entendre son supérieur hiérarchique. Spock.

_Que se passe-t-il, lieutenant ? Demanda-t-il la voix soudainement fébrile.

_Nous étions entrain d'effectuer des échantillons comme c'était prévu, Capitaine. Le commandant Spock nous a séparé en deux groupes pendant qu'il effectuait ses propres recherches. Mais il a disparu. Nous n'arrivons plus à le joindre et nos tricordeurs indiquent que nous sommes les seules formes de vie dans ce secteur.

_Trés bien, lieutenant. Nous allons effectuer un balayage de la planète entière. Préparez-vous à être téléportés d'urgence. Kirk, terminé.

La Capitaine ordonna au lieutenant Sulu d'effectuer la recherche. Spock se trouvait forcément sur la planète.

_Balayage complet, Capitaine. Aucune forme de vie humanoïde n'est décelée sur la planète.

_Combien d'hommes ont été téléportés à Bord ?

_Cinq, Capitaine. Ils sont tous présents... sauf le commandant Spock.

Kirk jura entre ses dents. Il était impossible qu'un homme disparaisse ainsi de la surface d'une planète. Et il se refusait de penser que Spock avait péri. Il n'y avait aucune forme de vie, qu'elle soit toxique ou dangereuse, qui expliquerait qu'il se trouve en danger.

_Trés bien, envoyez 3 équipes au sol pour effectuer des recherches. Le commandant Spock est forcément quelque part sur cette planète, conscient ou non. Nous devons le retrouver !

Kirk quitta la passerelle pour se rendre en salle de téléportation. L'angoisse sourde qui pulsait dans son ventre lui était étrangement familière. A chaque fois qu'il arrivait quelque chose à l'un de ses hommes, il luttait contre la peur de les perdre. Avec Spock, cette douleur était cent fois pire.

* * *

_Jim, ce n'est pas possible. Il ne peut pas avoir simplement disparu comme ça !

_Je le sais bien, Bones ! Répliqua Kirk sur un ton ferme et inquiet. Mais nous avons balayé tout le secteur sur des kilomètres à la ronde. S'il était encore sur cette planète, nous l'aurions retrouvé. Il n'y a aucune trace ionique dans l'atmosphère qui prouverait une quelconque téléportation d'urgence ou non désirée. Rien qui ne mène nulle part !

Kirk se massa nerveusement le front, cherchant en vain d'autres explications à cette soudaine disparition. Mais quel que soit son raisonnement, il n'arrivait pas à expliquer ce qui avait pu se passer.

_Qu'allons-nous faire ?

_Je ne sais pas encore, Bones. Mais il est hors de question que nous repartions d'ici sans Spock.

_Alors je te conseille de prendre un peu de repos. Un sommeil réparateur ne pourra que t'aider à avoir les idées claires.

Kirk ne put s'empêcher de souffler de façon ironique tout en continuant de faire les cent pas.

_Je ne pourrais jamais dormir tant que je ne saurais pas où il est, Bones.

McCoy grogna d'exaspération. Jim n'avait jamais tenu en place et ça lui avait déjà amené bien des ennuis. Ne pouvait-il pas simplement l'écouter ? Même après des années de bons et loyaux services à ses côtés ?

_Essaye de t'allonger alors. Si tu veux pouvoir le retrouver il faut te calmer. Ce satané vulcain a bien trop souvent la poudre escampette. Il nous fera toujours tourné en bourrique !

_Bon sang Bones, arrête de l'appeler ainsi ! Il lui est sûrement arrivé quelque chose alors ce n'est le moment de l'insulter !

McCoy leva les sourcils de surprise. C'était bien la première fois que Jim le remettait à sa place aussi fermement lorsqu'il houspillait contre le vulcain. Mais c'était devenu une habitude, depuis bien des années. Et Jim savait tout aussi bien que lui que c'était sa propre façon de gérer son inquiétude sans que ses jurons ne soient réellement prononcés avec méchanceté. Jim s'était toujours montré protecteur envers Spock, mais là il ressemblait bien plus à une mère poule qu'à son supérieur. Ses doutes s'avéraient finalement bien fondés.

_Calme-toi, Jim. Tu sais bien que je plaisante. Maintenant je t'ordonne d'aller te reposer. Et c'est un ordre médical alors je te conseille de le suivre à la lettre sinon tu auras des problèmes. On en reparlera quand tu seras un minimum reposé !

Kirk commença à rouspéter mais McCoy lui fit comprendre d'un simple regard qu'il aurait encore une fois le dernier mot. Son ami sembla capituler et il quitta alors ses quartiers pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Le médecin se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'infirmerie, grommelant dans sa barbe tout au long du trajet.

_Spock, vous avez intérêt à aller bien. Si vous rendez Jim encore plus inquiet qu'il ne l'est en ce moment, je vous jure que je vous étripe à votre retour !

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

_Et voilà un second chapitre un peu rapide ^^ Je voulais faire un chapitre tranquille, où il ne se passe rien... mais je me suis dis que j'en étais incapable xD Je n'aime vraiment pas blablater pour rien même s'il faut que la pression redescende de temps en temps. Elle redescendra simplement un peu plus tard :D_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Merci à mes reviewers préférés ! ^^  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Deux jours. Deux jours qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas bougé de leur position. Ils avaient balayé une bonne dizaine de fois l'ensemble de la planète, envoyé des patrouilles de recherches sur la planète plusieurs fois par jour, sillonné l'espace autour de la planète... et toujours aucune trace de Spock.

Kirk était pire qu'un lion en cage. Il ne supportait pas d'ignorer complètement ce qui avait pu se passer sur cette planète. Et plus le temps passait, plus ses chances de retrouver son second en vie s'amincissaient dangereusement. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi aujourd'hui pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une piste. Il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel incident. La mission n'avait rien de périlleuse en soi. Ils ne s'étaient pas préparés à une telle disparition. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un lui avait brutalement enlevé Spock. Peu lui importait aujourd'hui le genre de relation qu'il pouvait ou non avoir. Il voulait juste le retrouver.

_L'équipe 4 est-elle prête à se faire téléportée ?

_Oui, Capitaine.

_Jim.

_Très bien, qu'ils se rendent sur la planète.

_Attendez, Jim !

Kirk jeta un regard énervé vers le Docteur McCoy. Il ne supportait que rarement que ses ordres soient ainsi contestés. Bones avait le mérite d'être son ami, mais l'état dans lequel il se trouvait ne lui permettrait pas d'être patient et compréhensif bien longtemps.

_Il faut que les membres de l'équipage se reposent. Ils n'ont pas cessé d'effectuer des recherches depuis plus de 48h. Et vous savez tout comme moi que ça ne servira à rien.

_Que suggérez-vous, Dr McCoy ? D'abandonner ?

_Bien sûr que non, Jim ! Mais épuisez vos hommes, ainsi que vous, jusqu'à la moelle ne vous ramènera pas Spock. De plus, vous savez qu'il est maintenant temps -

_Non, le coupa Kirk d'un ton déterminé. Je ne donnerais pas l'ordre de le porter disparu.

_Il faut au moins que vous avertissiez Starfleet. Vous auriez déjà dû le faire au moment où il a disparu sans laisser de traces. Si vous ne le faites pas maintenant, on vous en tiendra rigueur. Pouvez-vous vous le permettre, Jim ?

Le regard du Capitaine s'assombrit. McCoy avait le don d'appuyer là où ça faisait mal. Et il avait raison de le faire. Jim n'avait plus droit à l'erreur. Il devait absolument respecter le moindre règlement de Starfleet. Où il pouvait dire adieu à son vaisseau... Exiger de retrouver son grade et son poste avait un prix. Une conduite stricte et irréprochable en faisait partie. S'il ne se montrait pas exemplaire, il perdrait tout, encore une fois.

_Très bien... capitula-t-il d'un air sombre.

Il savait que respecter scrupuleusement le règlement lui coûterait. Il n'aurait pas pensé que ça le serait à ce point là.

_Veuillez inscrire sur le journal de bord que le commandant Spock a été officiellement porté disparu sur la planète Kretos.

Leur temps était maintenant compté. Ainsi que celui du vulcain. Ils n'avaient plus que quelques jours pour le retrouver avant de devoir abandonner les recherches. Vu qu'ils n'avaient aucune piste tangible à démontrer pour continuer leurs fouilles, le temps de leurs recherches était considérablement restreint.

_Que proposez-vous donc maintenant, Dr McCoy ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers lui.

Si son ami avait assez de bon sens pour lui rappeler le règlement, comme Spock l'aurait fait, il en aurait peut-être aussi pour le reste.

_Je ne sais pas, Jim.

Finalement pas apparemment. Il allait devoir essayer de trouver une solution tout seul.

_Ne s'est-il rien produit sur la planète lorsque Spock a disparu ? Demanda tout de même McCoy. Qu'il ait été enlevé ou qu'il ait eu un accident, ça a bien du laisser une trace quelque part.

_Nous avons déjà vérifié, Bones. Il n'y aucune trace visible de téléportation, ni aucune trace de passage de vaisseau. Rien.

Le médecin se caressa doucement le menton dans une expression sévère de réflexion. Il fallait qu'ils prennent le problème à l'envers.

_Qui vous dis qu'il aurait forcément disparu dans le ciel ou l'espace ?

Sa question sembla prendre l'équipage de la nacelle au dépourvu car tous se retournèrent vers le médecin, un air perplexe sur le visage.

_Je ne vois pas vraiment d'autre endroit où il pourrait se trouver, Docteur.

_Vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'y a aucune galerie souterraine ? Aucun tunnel ?

_Nous avons déjà effectué un balayage de 300 mètres sous terre et nous n'avons toujours pas détecté de formes de vie, docteur, répondit le lieutenant Sulu. Il y a beaucoup de galeries souterraines mais elles sont vides.

_Attendez... prit Kirk à sa suite. Serait-il possible qu'il y ait d'autres tunnels mais que nos scanners ne les détectent pas ?

_Pas s'ils sont naturels, Capitaine.

_Sulu, refaite un scanner de la surface de Kretos et passez-nous l'image sur écran.

Le lieutenant s'exécuta et un plan holographique de la croute terrestre de la planète s'afficha sur l'écran de l'Enterprise. Kirk se leva pour jeter encore une fois un oeil à cette surface qu'il commençait à connaître sur le bout des doigts. Il avait rarement exploré un morceau de planète aussi intensément que cette fois-ci. Et ce fut cette familiarité qui lui permit de constater que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_Attendez, il y a un problème.

Kirk s'approcha de l'écran et passa doucement ses doigts sur l'un des tunnels à sa droite. Une étrange sensation lui parcourait l'échine mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Son instinct semblait lui indiquer que quelque chose n'était pas à sa place.

_Ce n'est pas possible... Ce tunnel là, continua-t-il en pointant son doigt dessus. Agrandissez-le.

Le large tunnel de roche se dessina plus en profondeur devant lui mais ne lui indiqua que pierres et poussières. Pourtant, il était persuadé qu'il était différent de ce qu'il aurait dû être.

_Attendez, réalisa-t-il soudain. Avez-vous gardé en mémoire les clichés de la surface lors de son premier balayage ?

_Oui, Capitaine.

_Mettez-les sur écran !

Un autre plan se superposa alors sur l'écran et Kirk ordonna au lieutenant Sulu d'effectuer un agrandissement de la même zone de surface. L'évidence se dessina alors devant eux.

_De quand date ce cliché ? Demanda expressément le Capitaine avant de retourner sur son siège.

_D'il y a 45 heures, Capitaine.

_Montrez-nous les deux zones de ce territoire durant ces 45 heures d'intervalles.

Le lieutenant s'exécuta et un petit cri de surprise résonna dans l'assistance.

_Le tunnel s'est déplacé de 75 degrés à l'ouest ! informa Chekov.

_Est-il possible que ça soit naturel ? Demanda McCoy comme pour confirmer leurs espoirs.

_Non, docteur. Il n'y a aucune activité tectonique ni volcanique recensée sur la planète qui expliquerait un tel changement.

_Comment des parois rocheuses auraient-elles pu changer de forme en deux jours ?

_C'est ce que nous allons découvrir, Bones, enchaina Kirk un sourire soulagé sur le visage.

Ils avaient enfin une piste. La première depuis deux jours.

_Cette transformation n'est donc pas naturelle. Sulu, Chekov, surveillez les activités sismiques de la planète, en particulier de la zone où le commandant Spock a disparu. A la moindre secousse et au moindre changement géographique, je veux que vous m'avertissiez sur le champ.

_Bien, Capitaine ! Répondirent en échos les deux hommes, partageant spontanément la joie de leur supérieur.

_Sur ce, Capitaine, je vous suggère d'aller prendre un peu de repos, enchaina Bones sans laisser le temps à Jim de contester. Ca fait deux jours que vous n'avez pas dormi et s'il y a du nouveau vous serez prévenu. Je pense qu'il est temps de vous accordez un peu de répis...

_Je crois que vous avez raison, docteur, capitula Kirk bien vite.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire mieux pour le moment. Il devait attendre qu'un nouveau changement souterrain s'opère pour espérer avancer dans ses recherches. Tant qu'il n'avait rien à quoi se raccrocher, il n'avait pas pu envisager ne serait-ce que de s'allonger. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il avait affaire à une situation qui n'était pas naturelle, une autre espèce entrait donc en jeu. Et vu la disparition mystérieuse de Spock, elle n'avait sûrement pas de bonnes intentions...

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

_Et voici un autre petit chapitre de transition ^^ Je sais déjà ce qui se passera dans le chapitre suivant. Je vous l'écris ce soir si j'ai le temps sinon demain. J'espère qu'il vous a plu même s'il est consacré exclusivement à l'action ^^_

_Un gros merci à mes fidèles reviewers et à Chi et Lune pour me suivre ici, sur le site et sur le forum :D  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

_Capitaine, réveillez-vous !

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe, lieutenant ? Demanda Kirk d'une voix endormie.

_Les capteurs du vaisseau ont relevé une activité sismique sur la planète. On m'envoie vous prévenir.

_Merci, lieutenant. Retourner à votre poste !

Kirk se leva brutalement et manqua de se casser la figure au pied de son lit. Il était profondément dormi avant de se faire réveiller et mit plusieurs secondes avant de voir clairement autour de lui. Il s'habilla en vitesse avant de sortir en courant de ses quartiers pour se rendre sur la passerelle de commande. Il pria pour que cette nouvelle activité sismique leur permette de comprendre cette mystérieuse formation de tunnel et surtout, qu'elle le conduise à Spock. Sa nuit avait été particulièrement agitée. Il n'avait cessé d'entendre le vulcain l'appeler au secours avec une voix paniquée et étrangement... humaine. Il n'était pas difficile d'interpréter ses rêves, il voulait simplement y mettre fin en retrouvant son compagnon.

_Lieutenant Sulu, au rapport ! Ordonna-t-il une fois installé sur son fauteuil, le visage en sueur et la chemise à moitié rentrée dans son pantalon.

_Nous avons détecté un tremblement de terre minime sur la surface de la planète de l'ordre de 0,3. Imperceptible par nos détecteurs en temps normal mais vu que nous avions les yeux rivés dessus, il nous a été possible d'établir les changements.

_Que s'est-il donc passé ? Demanda Kirk impatient.

_J'étais entrain d'étudier le nouveau cliché des galeries souterraines et je viens juste de découvrir la zone qui s'est transformée.

_Se situe-t-elle au même endroit que la première fois ?

_Non, Capitaine. Cette fois-ci, c'est un tunnel situé à 500 mètres au Nord du point de disparition du commandant qui s'est déplacé de 75 degrés à l'Est.

_Très bien, faites un balayage sur la zone. Tenez-moi informé de tout ce que vous y trouverez.

_Bien, Capitaine.

Kirk inspira profondément et se permit enfin de se rhabiller convenablement. Même si la situation était urgente, il se devait d'être présentable devant son équipage. Il passa une main rapide dans ses cheveux pour les ordonner un minimum mais un cri de surprise, provenant de Mr Sulu, le fit sursauter, et rendit sa coiffure plus diffuse encore.

_Nos scanners détectent une forme de vie, Capitaine !

_De quelle origine ?

_Humanoïde, Capitaine !

Kirk retint sa respiration ainsi que les espoirs qui le submergèrent soudainement. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être trop enthousiaste avant d'avoir des certitudes.

_Ses signes vitaux sont faibles, Capitaine.

_Téléportez-la à bord Lieutenant et faites venir des infirmiers dans la salle. Qu'ils se préparent à une éventuelle réanimation.

_Bien, Capitaine.

_Lieutenant Chekov, gardez un oeil sur la planète. S'il y a encore de quelconques changements terrestres je veux que vous m'en informiez immédiatement.

Kirk se leva pour rejoindre la salle de téléportation et se jeta presque dans l'ascenseur l'y conduisant. Les secondes qui défilèrent lui semblèrent tout à coup si relatives qu'il eut l'impression de rester une éternité enfermé dedans. Sa main tremblait légèrement sur la poignée de direction et il ne put s'empêcher d'établir une communication avec la salle de téléportation.

_Capitaine Kirk à la salle de téléportation, avez-vous bien téléporté la forme de vie humanoïde à bord ? Est-elle vivante ?

_Lieutenant Hadley à Capitaine Kirk. Nous avons bien récupéré l'humanoïde. Il était inconscient mais la téléportation lui a fait reprendre ses esprits... enfin, ce n'est pas sûr.

_Comment ça ? Demanda Kirk en fronçant les sourcils.

_Je ne sais pas, Capitaine. L'homme que nous avons à bord prétend être le commandant Spock. Mais... ça ne peut pas être lui.

_Exprimez-vous clairement, lieutenant ! Ordonna Kirk, furieux de ne pas pouvoir saisir la situation, ni savoir s'il devait se réjouir d'avoir retrouvé Spock ou non.

_C'est... c'est difficile à expliquer, Capitaine. Il faut que vous voyiez ça de vos yeux.

_J'arrive.

Une sueur froide coula le long de son cou et Kirk eut la désagréable impression que quelque chose n'irait pas. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien dérouter son jeune enseigne au point qu'il ne puisse pas exprimer clairement l'identité de leur nouvel arrivant ?

* * *

C'était une étrange sensation que de se réveiller au milieu de ses semblables sans pouvoir saisir véritablement ce qui se passait. Ses mains tremblaient désagréablement et il avait un furieux mal de tête. Il ouvrit les yeux et mit plusieurs secondes avant de reconnaître les visages qui l'entouraient. Certains lui donnèrent un profond sentiment d'indifférence tandis que d'autres le soulagèrent l'espace de quelques secondes. Mais il se fichait bien de chacun d'eux. Il n'avait envie de voir qu'une seule personne en particulier.

Mais alors qu'il se relevait avec peine, il aperçut les agents de sécurité pointer leur phaser sur lui.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Leur demanda-t-il interloqué.

_Ne bougez-pas, restez où vous êtes ! Ordonna l'un d'entre eux.

_Mais enfin, votre comportement est ridicule !

Il frissonna de tout son corps. Il avait froid, particulièrement froid.

_Laissez-moi passer, il faut que je retrouve le Capitaine.

_Ne bougez-pas où nous tirerons, avertit encore une fois le lieutenant en habit rouge face à lui.

_Si vous n'arrivez plus à reconnaître vos supérieurs, je vous suggère de quitter tout de suite Starfleet lieutenant Zimmerman !

Sa réflexion fit flancher quelques secondes l'agent de sécurité mais il reprit bien vite son ton menaçant.

_Non monsieur, je ne vois pas. Et je vous prierais d'obéir aux ordres si vous ne voulez pas que votre séjour ici devienne désagréable.

Il s'arrêta net dans sa démarche et jeta un regard incrédule sur le lieutenant. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus grave : Qu'il ne le reconnaisse pas, ou qu'il ait une furieuse envie d'user de la violence sur lui pour sortir de cette pièce. L'incompréhension générale le mettait dans une colère sourde qu'il peinait à canaliser. C'était bien la première fois qu'une situation le mettait dans un tel état émotionnel.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Ce ton de voix. Il le reconnut entre tous. Une intense vague de soulagement l'envahit lorsqu'il reconnut le Capitaine Kirk et il s'avança instinctivement vers lui.

_Jim, enfin ! Je vous en prie, expliquez leur. Ils ne me laissent même pas franchir les marches de la plateforme de téléportation.

Il tendit une main vers son supérieur et ami, un vague sourire qu'il sentait peindre sur son visage. Il ne comprit pas son irrésistible envie de le prendre dans ses bras mais se retint de s'exhiber ainsi en public. Mais lorsque Kirk eut un geste de recul face à son approche, toute envie d'exprimer sa gratitude disparut. Etait-ce de la peur qu'il venait juste de lire dans son regard ?

_Qui... qui êtes-vous ? L'entendit-il demander d'un ton mal assuré.

Il ne comprit pas cette réaction. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs rien à la situation. Il était pourtant tout à fait conscient d'être lui.

_C'est moi, Jim. Spock !

Les haussements de sourcils et les yeux interrogateurs qui se posèrent sur lui et sur le Capitaine ne l'encouragèrent guère. Il passa une main rapide sur son menton, sa bouche et son nez. Il reconnut parfaitement les traits de son visage. Il était donc bien lui. Physiquement lui. Pourquoi le Capitaine et les membres de l'Enterprise ne le reconnaissaient pas ?

_Nous sommes bien sur le vaisseau USS Enterprise de la Fédération des planètes Unies ? Demanda-t-il alors, doutant tout à coup de s'être retrouvé encore une fois dans une sorte de réalité alternée.

_Oui, lui répondit Kirk quelques secondes après l'avoir longuement observé. Mais vous n'êtes pas le commandant Spock, ce n'est pas possible.

Il douta tout à coup du bien fondé de son environnement. Il se demanda un instant s'il était dans une sorte de rêve holographique ou de coma artificiel. Peut-être cherchait-on à lui soutirer des informations vitales sur Starfleet. Il s'obligea à être très prudent sur ce qu'il révélerait à haute voix. Mais tout lui semblait plus difficile depuis son réveil. Il n'arrivait pas à agencer correctement son raisonnement. Sa réactivité face à l'incompréhension de la situation lui posait sérieusement problème.

_Je suis pourtant bien le commandant de l'Enterprise depuis plus de sept ans maintenant. J'ai servi savant cela sous le commandement du Capitaine Pike. Capitaine, moi seul peut savoir que vous possédez une ferme dans la contrée de Calhoun, et qu'elle appartient à vos grand parents.

Son argument eut l'effet espéré car il vit le Capitaine Kirk froncer ostensiblement les sourcils avant de le fixer longuement, d'un air qu'il qualifierait d'incrédule. Il le vit faire quelques pas en sa direction alors que les agents de sécurité se rapprochaient d'eux.

_Spock ? Demanda-t-il comme s'il semblait reprendre conscience après un rêve éveillé.

Il se permit de fixer son ami longuement dans les yeux, faisant passer dans ce regard toute sa force de caractère. S'il y avait bien une personne qui le reconnaitrait malgré l'amnésie générale qui semblait avoir frappé le vaisseau, c'était lui. Mais alors qu'il pensait l'avoir gagné à sa cause, il vit Kirk reculer de quelques pas. Il chuchota quelques mots à un lieutenant à ses côtés qui partit alors en courant.

La situation devenait incontrôlable et cette sensation lui donnait le tournis. Il ferma les yeux plusieurs secondes afin de calmer son esprit et de trouver une explication logique à tout ce qu'il traversait depuis son réveil. Les choses semblaient avoir changé. Il ressentait tout cela bien trop intensément. Sa perception semblait avoir été altérée. Et pourtant, il ne sentait pas son équilibre mental défaillir.

Il n'ouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'il entendit un homme entrer à nouveau dans la pièce. Il s'agissait du Docteur McCoy. Malgré ses différents avec le médecin de bord, il ressentit une inexplicable sensation de soulagement à découvrir un autre visage familier. Mais sa reconnaissance ne fut pas réciproque et le Docteur entrouvrit la bouche, interloqué. Ces réactions commençaient sérieusement à l'inquiéter.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? L'entendit-il demander à voix basse au Capitaine.

Il ressentit un sentiment de gêne à être traité ainsi. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer plus encore que l'enseigne qui s'était volatilisé revenait maintenant près du Capitaine. Il lui tendit un objet qu'il ne reconnut tout d'abord pas. Et alors qu'il allait exiger une explication à ses « amis », Kirk le devança en s'approchant une fois de plus vers lui.

_Prenez ça. Si vous êtes bien Spock, comme je le crois, vous comprendrez notre réaction.

Kirk lui déposa un objet rectangulaire dans le creux de la main. Le contact de leur peau lui donna un léger frisson mais il se força à rester concentré. Lorsqu'il vit sa main se refléter sur l'objet, il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un miroir. Il haussa un sourcil perplexe et posa son regard sur le Capitaine. Son supérieur, bien que distant, l'encouragea à s'exécuter.

Il approcha alors le petit miroir de son visage pour essayer de déceler ce qui pouvait bien mettre l'équipage dans un tel état d'incompréhension.

Mais l'image qu'il vit, le choqua.

Il se figea instantanément et laissa tomber le miroir de ses mains, avant qu'il ne se fende en deux sur le sol.

_Ce... ce n'est pas... possible...

Ses mains tremblèrent et il se recroquevilla soudainement sur la plateforme. Ce miroir ne pouvait pas refléter la réalité. Ce n'était pas logique. Ca n'avait rien de logique !

Il était lui. Il avait conscience de tout son être. Il possédait tout les souvenirs qui faisaient de sa vie ce qu'elle était. Alors pourquoi... pourquoi ne reconnaissait-il pas ce teint rosé ? La forme arrondie de ces oreilles ? Ces sourcils arqués qui enveloppait ses yeux ? Ces cheveux trop longs pour être les siens...

C'était impossible. Tout simplement impossible.

_Je ne peux pas... être... humain...

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

_ Spock humain ? Si si... elle l'a fait ! xD Pourquoi ? Comment ? Dans quel but ? Ah ah vous ne le saurez pas tout de suite :D_

_En attendant je vous laisse réfléchir à toutes les conséquences que cette soudaine condition implique... Et vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises xD_

_Bref j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ^^ Beaucoup de difficultés aussi car je prends pour la première fois le point de vue de Spock... un Spock humain, donc c'est plus facile (oui oui je ne me mouille pas trop) ^^ J'espère que je saurais respecter les personnages jusqu'au bout. Je fais de mon mieux en tout cas car un Spock humain est déjà un OCC en lui-même. Le but étant d'être le plus crédible possible ^^ Après tout, les épisodes où Spock se montrent particulièrement humain existent bien dans la série..._

_Merci à Chi du ciel, Lune, Kokoroyume et real or not pour leur fidélité ^^ A chaque nouveau chapitre que j'écris, j'attends toujours vos reviews avec impatience :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

_Jim, je suis incapable de vous dire comment cela a pu se produire.

Le commandant Spock était assis sur le lit d'infirmerie, entouré du Dc McCoy et du Capitaine Kirk. Pour la première fois de toute son existence, il ne dénotait en rien à côté d'eux.

_Est-ce que sa vie est en danger ? Demanda Kirk inquiet en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à l'homme à ses côtés dont le regard pendait dangereusement dans le vide.

_Non. Malgré le fait que sa tension soit deux fois moins élevée que la normale, que son sang soit devenu rouge et que son corps bat maintenant dans sa poitrine... Spock est un humain en excellente santé ! Il ne pourrait pas se porter mieux. Physiquement parlant bien entendu.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard avant de reposer leur attention sur l'officier assis à leurs côtés. Kirk n'aimait pas parler de Spock sans s'adresser directement à lui, mais l'expression de son visage n'indiquait aucune attention particulière à l'environnement qui l'entourait, même si elle était paradoxalement des plus humaines.

_Vous voulez donc dire qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une opération chirurgicale banale ?

McCoy souffla d'incompréhension avant de reposer ses instruments médicaux sur la table.

_C'est au delà de mes connaissances médicales, Jim. Mes instruments indiquent que nous avons bien à faire à Spock. Son ADN le prouve. Il ne s'agit là d'aucune transformation normale, ni même de clonage. Il semblerait que son ADN vulcain ait été complètement éradiqué.

_Eradiqué ? Répéta Kirk en écho les yeux exorbités.

_Il n'y a plus aucune trace de ses spécificités vulcaines. Il est exactement comme vous et moi. Je ne sais pas qui ou quoi lui a fait ça, mais ils n'ont laissé que ce qu'il y avait d'humain en lui. Il s'agit bien de notre Spock. Celui humain.

Kirk passa une main fébrile sur sa mâchoire. Il n'avait encore jamais entendu parlé d'une telle chose. Il ne connaissait aucune espèce suffisamment avancée pour procéder à ce genre d'opération. Pire encore, aucun moyen de faire l'opération inverse. Et si McCoy disait vrai, si son ADN vulcain avait été éradiqué... alors Spock était condamné à rester ainsi éternellement. Enfin non, juste le temps de sa vie humaine, qui était donc considérablement réduite par rapport à ce que ses capacités vulcaines lui permettaient.

_Donc sa santé n'est pas en danger. Mais qu'en est-il de ses... de sa personnalité ? Si je vous comprends bien, il ressent maintenant les choses comme n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Spock pourra-t-il gérer ça ? Est-il encore apte à reprendre son poste ?

McCoy jeta un long regard vers le vulcain, mais l'expression de son visage n'avait rien de rassurant. Et Kirk le comprenait. Depuis qu'il avait découvert la nature de son visage, Spock s'était enfermé dans un mutisme effrayant. Son silence n'avait rien d'impassible et d'habituel. Il semblait rester en état de choc. Kirk se demandait s'il pourrait encore être lui-même après ça. Etait-il entrain d'accuser le coup ? L'avaient-ils déjà perdu ?

_Très bien, Bones, souffla-t-il. J'aimerais m'entretenir un peu avec lui, en privé.

_Je ne vois pas d'objection à ce que tu essayes de le ramener parmi nous. Franchement, maintenant qu'il est devenu humain et donc capable d'émotions, ce n'est pas le moment qu'il fasse le légume !

McCoy tapota amicalement l'épaule de son ami avant de faire signe aux infirmières de les laisser tranquille et de quitter à son tour l'infirmerie.

Kirk resta debout à regarder les membres de son équipage partir. Il fixa longuement la porte refermée derrière eux avant de trouver le courage d'affronter à nouveau ce regard vide. Il prit une chaise et s'assit en face de Spock dont les jambes pendaient dans le vide. Il avait dû mal à le reconnaître sous sa forme exclusivement humaine. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point la simple forme des sourcils pouvait changer l'expression d'un visage. Leur apparence arrondie accentuait les petites rides naissantes aux coins de ses yeux. Il avait l'air plus fatigué. Plus vieux. Avec la conversion humaine, quel âge pouvait-il bien avoir maintenant ?

_Spock, je suis sûr que vous m'entendez. Je me doute que votre transformation a du vous faire un choc. Mais nous sommes là pour vous aider. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous redonner votre véritable apparence.

Kirk tendit une main vers le visage si fermé qui s'offrait à lui, mais se retint avant d'effectuer un geste compromettant. Il ne savait pas du tout comment réagirait le « nouveau » Spock. Ce qu'il ressentirait s'il se permettait ainsi de le toucher. Il avait l'air tellement perdu.

_Nous vous laisserons tout le temps nécessaire pour vous remettre de ce choc. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas à le demander.

Kirk espérait secrètement que son nouveau côté plus humain lui permettrait de faire part plus ouvertement de ses besoins. Il fallait avant tout pour cela que son esprit s'ouvre de nouveau au monde qui l'entourait.

_Spock, revenez, je vous en prie. J'ai besoin de vous. Quelque soit votre apparence, cela importe bien peu.

La tentation de le prendre dans ses bras était si forte que Kirk eut du mal à se retenir de s'avancer vers lui. Il paraissait si vulnérable ainsi. Mais si Spock était toujours quelque part dans cette coquille humaine, il aurait pris son geste pour de la pitié. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'il le considérait faible. Il avait juste besoin de le retrouver.

Kirk resta de longues minutes à étudier son ami. Prenant méthodiquement conscience des moindres changements physiques qu'il découvrait. Il constata malgré lui que ses cheveux un peu trop longs et négligemment coiffés autour de son visage lui donnaient un certain charme. Ses lèvres plus rosées maintenant ressemblaient encore plus à celles d'une femme. Un détail cependant s'imposa à son esprit sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Pour un humain, Spock avait de grandes oreilles. Cette constatation le fit sourire légèrement. Malgré d'infimes changements, il s'agissait bien de son ami qui était là. Cet ami qui avait mis fin à l'évolution de leur relation. Et pourtant, dieu savait que Kirk n'en avait pas envie. Il se serait bien laissé aller à le réconforter, à le protéger de ce qui venait de lui arriver. Mais se comporter ainsi alors que Spock avait explicitement exprimé le désir de prendre ses distances aurait été indigne de lui. Il ne devait pas profiter de sa faiblesse.

_Si vous avez besoin de moi, Spock. Appelez-moi. N'importe quand...

Kirk lança un dernier regard compatissant à son officier en second, avant de s'obliger à se relever. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le temps de rester plus longtemps au chevet de son ami. Il avait un vaisseau à commander et surtout de nouvelles solutions à trouver pour régler ce qui était arrivé au vulcain.

Ils devaient se rendre là où Spock avait disparu. Trouver les personnes lui ayant fait subir cette opération et les forcer à réparer ce qu'ils avaient fait. Par la force si nécessaire. Kirk se refusa de penser qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de rendre sa... « vulcanité » à Spock. Il n'était pas sûr que son ADN n'ait pas été simplement arraché de con code génétique. Même si l'éradication était une mesure plus sensée et plus accessible, même pour une technologie suffisamment avancée.

_Capitaine Kirk à passerelle. Je veux que vous surveilliez tous les changements géographiques que vous pouvez durant les prochaines heures. Lorsque vous serez capable d'obtenir une prévision sur le prochain changement, faites-moi signe immédiatement.

_Bien, Capitaine.

Le temps allait lui semblait long. Il pria intérieurement pour que les galeries souterraines se transforment régulièrement. Sinon, ils risquaient d'être coincés ici plusieurs jours avant de pouvoir établir une continuité dans leurs recherches. Et plus le temps passait, plus il sentait que l'état de Spock risquait de s'aggraver. Malgré tous ses espoirs, il n'était pas encore certain que l'esprit de son ami ait survécu à ce choc. Encore moins s'il ne souffrirait pas de dommages psychologiques.

Est-ce qu'il retrouverait Spock un jour ? Serait-il jamais le même ?

Kirk regretta de ne pas s'être joint à l'équipe d'exploration. Il aurait été aux côtés de Spock et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Même s'il n'avait pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ses remords, une sensation familière lui broyait l'estomac. Il ne pourrait pas repartir en paix sans permettre à Spock de retrouver son aspect normal. Peu importait ce que ça lui coûterait, comme à chaque fois que la santé de son ami était en jeu.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

_Et voilà enfin un autre chapitre ! Désolée de l'attente mais j'ai été pas mal occupée ces derniers temps en plus de la lecture de certains romans de Star Trek et m'occuper de French K/S. N'hésitez pas à aller le visiter régulièrement, je fais toujours des petits changements ^^ Nous nous sentons un peu seules sur le forum aussi avec Chi du ciel, lune et kokoroyume, n'hésitez pas à venir vous inscrire ! Vous y trouverez aussi des informations qui ne sont pas forcément sur le site ^^_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je pense presque à écrire l'autre aujourd'hui. Je verrais si j'ai le temps nécessaire ^^_

_Un grand merci à mes fidèles reviewers, c'est toujours un plaisir d'écrire quand je sais que je serais lu par vous :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Frustration.

Oui, c'était le mot le plus proche et le plus parlant pour décrire l'état du Capitaine Kirk. Assis sur son fauteuil à fixer inlassablement l'écran de son vaisseau, depuis plus de 5 heures maintenant. La paperasse administrative de Starfleet avait maintenu son attention ailleurs les premières heures seulement. Le poing serré, il contemplait maintenant inlassablement la planète qui lui faisait face. De toute sa grandeur, avec son imposant immobilisme. Elle semblait le narguer continuellement, décidée à ne rien lui révéler de ses secrets.

L'Enterprise n'avait pu noter qu'une seule déformation lors de ces 5 dernières heures. Aucun changement régulier leur permettant d'introduire une logique aux fréquences de transformation des galeries souterraines. Kirk s'attendait à voir débarquer McCoy dès les prochaines minutes pour lui asséner un peu de repos. Mais il ne pouvait décidément pas trouver le sommeil quand il se rappelait sans cesse l'état de choc dans lequel se trouvait Spock. Pire que ce qu'il avait vu lors de son Pon Farr. L'image figée du visage stoïque de l'ancien vulcain restait gravée dans le fond de sa pupille, obligeant son esprit à chercher toute autre concentration. Le travail avait parfois ses avantages.

_Capitaine, je viens vous demander la permission de réintégrer mon poste sur la passerelle.

Kirk ne réagit pas sur le coup, persuadé de se trouver encore dans les méandres de son esprit.

_Capitaine ?

Kirk retourna lentement son visage vers la voix qui venait interrompre ses pensées. Elle ressemblait étrangement à...

_Spock ?

Son visage s'éclaira soudainement et il se leva précipitamment de son siège. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Spock, retenant son émotivité pour ne pas le serrer dans ses bras devant l'ensemble de l'équipage de la nacelle. Spock se tenait face à lui, dans son uniforme bleuté de Starfleet. Il se tenait droit comme un i, les mains croisées dans le dos, comme à son habitude. Seuls les traits humains de son visage le différenciaient maintenant de son état habituel. Bien que son expression se voulait professionnelle, Kirk y distingua sans mal la lueur de satisfaction qui se logea dans le regard de son second à son approche.

_Vous allez bien Spock ? Demanda-t-il le visage illuminé d'un sourire soulagé.

_Très bien, Capitaine. J'ai pu retrouver toutes mes facultés mentales. Le Dr McCoy a finalement bien voulu me libérer de l'infirmerie pour que je puisse vous rejoindre.

Le soulagement de Kirk lui fit tendre la main pour la poser délicatement sur le bras de l'ancien vulcain, en signe de bienvenue. Mais il sentit son second se tendre à ce contact et il mit aussitôt fin à leur échange. Même humain, Spock ne semblait apparemment pas plus ouvert aux contacts physiques prolongés. Il s'était pourtant habitué à leur proximité particulière avec le temps. Il fallait croire que le traumatisme était encore là, logé quelque part sous ces traits assurés.

_Bien sûr, Spock. Je suis ravi de constater que vous vous portez mieux. Vous m'avez fait une sacré peur, pour ne rien vous cacher ! Vous pouvez bien entendu reprendre votre poste.

L'officier le salua silencieusement sans autre forme de procès, avant de retrouver son poste habituel aux côtés d'Uhura. Celle-ci le salua de son expression avenante habituelle et Kirk fut étonné d'entendre son second la remercier oralement de son accueil, la gratifiant d'un sourire bref et sincère. Son regard accrocha pendant de longues secondes la silhouette qui s'installait. Qu'avait bien valu un tel revers d'humanité ? Kirk baissa le regard avant de retourner sur son siège. Il ne savait pas ce qui le dérangeait le plus... ces nouveaux changements qu'il allait devoir affronter de la part de son ami, ou le fait qu'il en avait peut-être été volontairement écarté.

Il perdit quelques secondes à étudier une dernière fois son second maintenant humain avant de retrouver la concentration nécessaire à ses tâches. Plus vite il trouverait un moyen d'accéder aux souterrains de cette planète, plus vite les choses rentreraient dans l'ordre.

* * *

Ca n'allait pas. Vraiment pas. Son comportement le dérangeait. Sa présence à ses côtés aurait pourtant dû le soulager, lui donner le courage de doubler ses efforts. Mais peut-être que ce qui le dérangeait le plus, c'était qu'il n'était pas vraiment à ses côtés. Trop occupé avec les sollicitations de ses collègues qui s'arrêtaient sans cesse à son poste, Spock ne lui avait pas accordé un seul regard des trois dernières heures qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, sur la nacelle de commande. Kirk détestait cette impression que son équipage puisse traiter Spock comme la nouvelle bête de foire du vaisseau. Même s'il savait que ce n'était pas le cas et que les enseignes venaient seulement s'enquérir de l'état de leur commandant, ces comportements l'agaçaient. Mais peut-être moins encore que le fait que Spock semblait s'y accommoder parfaitement. Ne les aurait-il pas tous remis à leur place il y a quelques jours encore ?

_Cadets, j'aimerais que chacun retourne à son poste maintenant. Je vous rappelle que nous avons une mission prioritaire à remplir et qu'elle requiert toute votre attention !

Avait-il voulu prendre un ton aussi cassant ? Il n'en était pas certain. Mais il obtint tout de même l'effet désiré et chacun repartit à son poste dans un silence coupable et consenti. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil en direction du poste scientifique et y aperçut Spock entrain de le fixer. Il n'avait pas voulu s'attarder sur son regard mais l'expression de légère tristesse qu'arborait le visage de son ami le figea sur place une demi-seconde. Il se sentit tout à coup très mal à l'aise. Il ne l'avait encore jamais regardé ainsi. Ce n'était pourtant rien, comparé aux émotions extrêmes dans lesquelles il aurait pu sombrer. L'ancien vulcain gardait une étonnante maitrise de ses sentiments si l'on constatait les derniers évènements.

Le Capitaine se leva précipitamment de son fauteuil. L'air commençait à s'alourdir un peu trop pour qu'il s'y sente encore bien.

_Lieutenant Sulu, je vous laisse les commandes. Je me rends à mes quartiers.

Kirk quitta la nacelle, se passant doucement une main sur le visage. Ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il venait de laisser le commandement à un lieutenant alors que Spock avait repris son poste. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'agir de la sorte ? Il devait bien admettre que l'état de Spock, bien qu'étrangement moins désespéré qu'il s'y était attendu, ne lui convenait guère plus. Il ressentait un profond malaise à se trouver en sa présence, à observer ses réactions bien trop humaines pour qu'il y reconnaisse l'ami qu'il avait toujours tant chéri. Le pire dans tout ça, était peut-être que Spock semblait s'y être rapidement acclimaté.

_Bon sang !

Kirk pesta contre lui-même. Qui était-il pour ne pas se réjouir du bon état physique et mental de l'homme qu'il pensait aimer plus que lui-même ? Il se força mentalement à se raisonner. Après tout, il avait peut-être simplement besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour s'adapter à ce nouveau changement, qui l'affectait forcément bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre sur le vaisseau.

Il pensa retrouver McCoy à l'infirmerie mais s'abstint. Même s'il était son ami, Bones n'aurait pas compris sa réaction. Lui-même avait du mal à l'expliquer. Il décida que ses quartiers constituaient décidément le meilleur endroit où il pouvait se rendre pour le moment, en particulier dans son lit. Un peu de repos ne pourrait que l'aider à affronter cette nouvelle situation avec plus de recul.

* * *

Déjà 9h00. Son sommeil semblait l'avoir emporté plus de sept heures. Une longue nuit pour le Capitaine Kirk. Longue, mais pas forcément réjouissante. Si personne ne l'avait réveillé durant sa sieste, ou plutôt sa première nuit depuis 3 jours, les recherches n'avaient guère dû avancer. Il attendrait de toute façon le temps qu'il faudrait. Mais son estomac semblait lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas la même capacité d'endurance que lui.

_Oui, je sais. C'est l'heure du casse-croûte, marmonna-t-il en guise de motivation pour se lever.

Il fila sous une douche sonique rapide avant de filer au mess pour son premier véritable repas depuis... il ne s'en rappelait même plus exactement. Maintenant que la suite de leur mission dépendait des prévisions futures que seul le temps leur donnerait, et que Spock était sain et sauf à bord, il pouvait se permettre de prendre le temps de s'occuper un peu de lui. C'était peut-être la seule raison de son énervement de la veille. A force de s'oublier dans l'action de ses missions, il mettait son corps à rude épreuve.

Il entra dans le mess avec la ferme intention d'accorder à son estomac tout ce qu'il lui réclamerait. Il laissa son imagination guider les commandes du synthétiseur, et s'installa seul sur une petite table au fond de la pièce. L'endroit était particulièrement bruyant pour une matinée aussi tardive. Mais Kirk n'y fit pas attention, bien décidé à se pouponner l'instant de quelques minutes. La première bouchée de nourriture lui procura un profond sentiment de légèreté. Il lui arrivait bien trop souvent d'oublier à quel point la saveur de certains aliments pouvait rendre un homme heureux.

Enfin, toujours moins que les hommes installés près de l'entrée du mess qui bavardaient et rigolaient bruyamment. Kirk ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la bonne humeur générale qui se dégageait de son équipage, même s'il préférait en être l'observateur plutôt que l'instigateur. Il se demanda une seconde qui pouvait bien être la source de tant de rigolades. Y aurait-il un nouveau comique à bord qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le plaisir de connaître plus en profondeur ? Mais ce n'était sûrement pas aussi important pour le moment que son propre plaisir à soulager sa faim. Il n'avait pas réaliser à quel point il était affamé avant que son estomac ait assimilé sa première portion de nourriture.

C'est alors qu'il l'entendit. Un rire cristallin un peu plus grave que les autres. Il était bref et moins puissant mais il aurait reconnu le ton de cette voix entre mille. Il releva la tête et fixa l'une des tables sur sa diagonale. Un des lieutenants qui lui tournait le dos se décala pour chuchoter quelques mots à son voisin et ce fut à cet instant que le visage de Spock apparut face à lui. Il souriait largement à une cadette avant que son expression ne redevienne plus sérieuse. Cette vision lui broya l'estomac. C'était Spock qui avait ri quelques secondes auparavant, il aurait été prêt à le jurer. Et sa bonne humeur lui nouait littéralement les intestins.

Ce fut à cet instant que Kirk comprit. Il prenait enfin véritablement conscience des conséquences que cette situation engendrait. Spock était humain. Malgré la discipline professionnelle qu'il réussissait à s'imposer, il était maintenant beaucoup plus réceptif aux émotions humaines qui le caractérisaient. Spock, en tant qu'homme, était devenu socialement abordable. Plus seulement pour lui et quelques rares autres amis, mais bien pour l'ensemble de l'équipage. Il devait peu à peu découvrir un autre versant de la vie à bord de l'Enterprise, et l'intérêt que les humains pouvaient trouver à interagir entre eux plus que professionnellement. C'était inévitable, il aurait dû s'y attendre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver dérangeant que Spock s'adapte aussi vite à son nouveau statut. Mais il n'était plus privilégié dans sa relation avec son second. Cette constatation lui mina le moral.

_C'est peut-être mal de penser ça, mais le commandant Spock est bien mieux comme ça...

Kirk tendit un peu plus l'oreille, son attention chopant les bribes d'une conversation sur la table juste à sa gauche. Un homme et une femme lui tournaient le dos, ignorant sûrement sa présence. Espionner n'était pas très correct et il se promit mentalement de ne pas recommencer. Mais sa curiosité l'emportait toujours sur ses bonnes résolutions.

_Tu as raison. Je l'ai salué ce matin et il m'a retourné mon sourire. Tu te rends comptes ? C'était bien la première fois que je le voyais sourire. Je dois avouer qu'il est terriblement plus charmant ainsi...

Kirk tiqua et il préféra ne pas écouter la suite de cet échange privé. Spock allait maintenant attiser les passions féminines de l'équipage. C'était une autre conséquence désagréable de sa transformation et une raison de plus pour lui de faire son possible pour remettre les choses à leur place. Vite, avant que tout le monde ici ne s'habitue à la transformation de leur commandant.

Il se releva de sa chaise, non sans un bruit qui fit se retourner le duo à sa gauche. Il vit à leur regard qu'ils avaient compris que leur échange avaient été entendu et ils déglutirent en se retournant. Kirk prit son plateau et s'empressa de le ranger. Il n'avait plus faim. Il traversa le mess d'un pas rapide, honteux de se sentir aussi ridicule qu'un adolescent jaloux lors de son premier flirt. Ce n'était pas digne de lui.

Il se força à rester de marbre en passant à côté de la table où se tenait son second. Mais la tentation fut trop forte et il risqua un rapide coup d'oeil sur sa droite. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de l'ancien vulcain l'espace d'une seconde. Mais il coupa net cet échange visuel quand il vit l'air étonné et froid de Spock. Il accéléra même un peu plus le pas, sortant du mess presque en courant.

Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre à dormir ou à manger. Il resterait le temps nécessaire sur la passerelle de commande, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse accéder à cette foutu planète. Et même si sa seule présence ne suffirait pas à accélérer les transformations géographiques, même après avoir fixé ostensiblement l'écran de son ordinateur pendant des heures, et bien... il n'avait rien à perdre à essayer !

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

_Et voilà un autre chapitre ^^ Je me suis bien régalé à l'écrire et à explorer les réactions de Kirk face à ce nouveau Spock plutôt perturbant..._

_Je ne voulais pas tomber dans le cliché en faisant un Spock humain faiblard et hyper vulnérable. Pour moi, vu qu'il n'est plus vulcain alors l'absence de barrières mentales ne peut pas être traumatisante. Il raisonne maintenant plus que comme un être humain. Donc même s'il garde une discipline professionnelle logique et rationnelle, il est aussi plus apte à s'ouvrir aux moeurs sociales auxquelles il appartient maintenant pleinement ^^ Aussi rapidement ? Est-ce que ça cache quelque chose ? Ma foi, tout cela me paraissait être le résultat logique... de tout ce qu'il va advenir :D  
_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)_

_Un grand merci à tous mes fidèles reviewers ainsi qu'aux nouveaux qui apparaissent ^^ Cela fait toujours plaisir d'être lue, ça donne envie de se décarcasser toujours plus. Un bisous à toutes !  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

_Jim, combien de fois me forceras-tu à te traîner à l'infirmerie ? Tu es le Capitaine, je te signale. Tu devrais donner l'exemple.

_Que veux-tu Bones, je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé errer dans les environs.

Kirk savoura une gorgée du bourbon que son ami avait sorti pour leur petit tête à tête amical. Le Capitaine avait fini par être arraché à sa passerelle de commandement par son médecin.

_Et puis, le bilan médical pouvait attendre. Nous sommes tout près de trouver la prochaine perturbation souterraine. Si la première prévision géographique de Sulu se révèle exacte, nous pourrons nous rendre sur la planète et trouver qui ou quoi a pu transformer Spock à ce point.

McCoy apprécia son verre d'alcool d'un petit sourire groggy avant de reporter son attention sur son ami.

_J'avoue que ma visite forcée cachait d'autres buts, Jim. Je te trouve particulièrement préoccupé depuis ce qui est arrivé à Spock. Je sais que c'est assez perturbant, pour tout le monde. Mais avoue que ça aurait pu être pire !

Kirk inspira longuement, se doutant que Bones n'en resterait pas là s'il refusait de s'exprimer sur le sujet. Il n'en avait pas particulièrement envie mais il le devait bien à son ami de longue date.

_Oui c'est sûr. Je ne sais pas. Tu ne le trouves pas... étrange ?

McCoy fronça les sourcils d'étonnement. Un Spock humain était assurément plus qu'étrange... mais il ne s'était pas arrêté à cette première impression.

_Bien entendu, il est humain ! Et à vrai dire, je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il soit aussi hostile et buté qu'avant. Mais il est vrai qu'il est devenu bien plus agréable. Bon, il reste toujours assez têtu et même s'il lui manque une partie de son ADN vulcain, il reste toujours le même au fond. Mais maintenant qu'il est forcé de penser et ressentir comme un humain, je le trouve bien plus décoincé !

_Assez pour vouloir qu'il reste comme ça ? Demanda Kirk d'un ton cachant à peine un reproche.

McCoy écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise et posa son verre sur la table qui les séparait.

_Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire croire que j'ai pensé ça ? Bien sûr que non ! S'il y a un moyen pour faire redevenir Spock comme il était, je ferais tout le nécessaire pour le trouver. Mais, en attendant, nous sommes bien obligés de nous adapter. Lui, comme nous. As-tu pensé un seul instant que ton comportement ne l'aidait peut-être pas dans ce sens ?

Kirk grimaça en finissant son verre. Comme toujours, Bones savait pointer le doigts là où ça faisait mal. Kirk agissait égoïstement depuis presque 3 jours maintenant. Evitant au possible la présence de son second, échangeant le strict minimum que lui imposait leur hiérarchie.

_Je sais, Bones. Je sais... C'est plus fort que moi, je n'arrive pas à m'habituer à son nouveau comportement. Je sais que c'est bien lui, mais je n'arrive pas à le reconnaître.

_Cela ne t'empêche pas d'être compréhensif. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions sûrs qu'il reste ainsi indéfiniment. Mais il faut bien que tu acceptes le fait qu'il y ait de grandes chances que nous n'arrivions pas à le faire redevenir vulcain. Dans ce cas là, que feras-tu ?

Kirk balaya les propos de son ami d'un revers de la main.

_Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser maintenant. Trouvons d'abord le moyen de le ramener dans son état normal. Dans le cas contraire, j'aviserais en temps voulu.

McCoy capitula devant l'insistance du Capitaine. Le comportement de Jim était troublant et la plupart des membres de l'équipage s'en était rendu compte. Spock devait être le premier à se poser des questions. Si McCoy ne doutait pas du bien fondé de ses pensées, il n'aurait pas hésité à gratifier son ami de jaloux. Le médecin suspectait Kirk depuis un moment de bouder l'exclusivité qu'il avait jusqu'alors entretenu avec l'ancien vulcain. Et c'était sûrement le cas. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il risquait de mettre les pieds au delà de ce qui lui était autorisé s'il s'aventurait dans ce sens. Il préféra opter pour la diplomatie. Cette fois-ci.

* * *

Kirk avait veillé tard en compagnie de McCoy. Le bourbon qu'ils avaient fini par vider à eux seuls ne l'aidait pas à garder les yeux ouverts. Le chemin vers sa cabine n'était pourtant pas des plus éloignés. Mais l'alcool et la fatigue aidant, il lui sembla que sa traversée lui prenait deux fois plus de temps que d'habitude.

La porte coulissa dans un faible vrombissement qui lui donna légèrement mal à la tête. La seule chose qu'il voulait à tout prix retrouver était son lit. Il lui semblait bien plus attrayant ces derniers temps. Comme si le sommeil apparaissait bien plus préférable à leur situation.

_Jim ?

Kirk sursauta et sortit son phaser par réflexe.

_Lumières, ordonna-t-il en pointant son phaseur en direction de l'intrus qui s'était infiltré dans ses quartiers.

Il fut profondément surpris d'apercevoir la silhouette appuyée contre le mur face à lui. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme pour s'assurer que l'alcool n'était pas à l'origine de sa vision, même s'il n'en avait pas bu suffisamment pour provoquer de tels effets secondaires.

_Spock ? Que faites-vous là ?

Kirk garda instinctivement son phaser en main, oubliant presque qu'il s'agissait de son second face à lui. Il ne lui avait pourtant jamais donné l'habitude de s'introduire dans ses quartiers sans sa permission.

_Je suis désolé, si je vous ai effrayé. Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions.

Le Capitaine fixa quelques secondes de plus l'ancien vulcain avant de finalement consentir à ranger son arme.

_Il faut dire que je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on entre par effraction dans mes quartiers, signifia-t-il à son invité forcé. J'étais sur le point de me coucher, y a-t-il une chose urgente dont vous deviez me faire part avant ?

Rien n'y faisait. Kirk se sentait toujours aussi mal à l'aise en présence de ce nouveau Spock. Il se forçait à accepter la situation mais il était bien incapable d'honorer ses bonnes résolutions. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi seul alors que Spock était revenu parmi eux. Même lorsqu'ils étaient sur Vulcain, dans cette grotte où Spock avait vainement essayé d'accomplir son _Kholinar_. Il savait que son ami était là et qu'il pouvait l'atteindre. Plus le temps passait, et plus il avait l'impression d'avoir accueilli un étranger à bord.

_Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous parler depuis mon retour, affirma son second, cachant difficilement l'embarras qui se dessinait sur son visage. J'aimerais remédier à ça.

Il n'était apparemment pas à le seul à savoir comment gérer la situation. La malaise qu'il distingua chez son ami fit tomber ses propres craintes. Il se mit alors pour la première fois à la place de Spock et chassa ses propres pensées égoïstes.

_C'est vrai, Spock. Je m'en excuse. Disons que la situation est... difficile à gérer. Je sais qu'elle l'est sûrement plus pour vous que pour moi. Je ferais plus attention à vous dorénavant, je vous le promets, finit-il avec un sourire forcé mais qui se voulait sincère.

Il devait vraiment passer outre ses propres appréhensions et accepter Spock tel qu'il était devenu. Il n'avait peut-être pas le courage de le faire sur l'instant mais il se jura de changer radicalement de comportement après s'être reposé.

_Si cela ne vous ennuie pas, j'aimerais en reparler demain, dit-il en se retournant pour accompagner son second vers la sortie de ses quartiers, je suis vraiment fatigué pour le moment et -

Kirk eut le souffle coupé par deux bras puissants qui l'enlacèrent avec force. Il n'avait pas senti Spock se rapprocher de lui et ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce qu'il le prenne aussi vite dans ses bras.

_Que -

_Je suis désolé, Jim. Je ne voulais pas vous laisser croire que vous étiez moins important pour moi que les autres membres de l'équipage. J'avais peur. Je ne savais pas comment je devais réagir en votre présence pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous.

Kirk écarquilla les yeux, complètement déboussolé par les paroles que son second lui glissait dans l'oreille. Elles étaient étrangement humaines venant de sa part, et particulièrement justes. Il n'avait pas pensé que Spock serait maintenant plus conscient des émotions qu'il pouvait susciter sur son entourage. Encore moins qu'il comprenne mieux que lui-même ce qui le tracassait.

_Je ne vous cache pas qu'il m'a été très difficile de me faire à ce nouveau corps. A ces nouvelles sensations que j'avais trop peu expérimenté avant ma transformation. Mes pensées sont devenues irrationnelles, mes comportements illogiques.

Kirk se détendit légèrement en entendant Spock expliquer ce qu'il traversait. Cette conversation lui demandait-elle des efforts particuliers malgré ses nouvelles capacités humaines ? Il décida de garder le silence, se laissant ainsi le temps d'en apprendre plus sur cet homme qu'il avait toujours mieux connu que les autres et qui lui était pourtant apparu aussi inaccessible ces derniers jours.

_Parler avec l'équipage est devenu plus facile. J'ai découvert ce que les discussions futiles pouvaient vous apporter. C'est assez fascinant à découvrir.

Kirk sentit le front de son ami reposer sur son dos. Il semblait vouloir approfondir le contact de leur corps. Et malgré son embarras, il ne pouvait pas nier que leur échange lui faisait du bien.

_Le plus dur était avec vous. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point les émotions que votre présence éveillait en moi pouvaient être aussi fortes. Etait-ce aussi difficile pour vous depuis le début de notre relation ? Je n'avais pas imaginé.

La main du Capitaine trembla légèrement. Spock n'était pas dans son état normal. Même s'il s'était bien adapté à son aspect complètement humain, il se pouvait qu'il influence son jugement. Pourtant, la main qui vint doucement enlacer la sienne était chaude et réconfortante, comme elle l'avait toujours été.

_Pourtant, c'est vous qui avez mis fin à cette relation, se força Kirk à lui rappeler.

Il fallait qu'il sache si Spock avait conscience de ses propres changements et qu'ils faisaient simplement partie de l'évolution naturelle qui découlait de sa transformation. Il devait être sûr qu'il le fasse en toute connaissance de cause.

_Il faut croire que les vulcains ont une forte propension à la fuite quand il s'agit de sentiments. Maintenant que je suis humain à part entière, j'ai du mal à concevoir les raisons de mon rejet.

Kirk enlaça ses doigts à celui de son compagnon, irrésistiblement attiré par la tendresse qui s'en dégageait, et ce besoin patent de sentir l'autre à nouveau qu'il sentait sous chacun des mots de Spock. Cela semblait faire une éternité qu'ils ne s'était pas retrouvés ainsi, collés l'un à l'autre. S'enivrant simplement de leur présence respective, partageant un moment d'intimité comme il leur était peu permis à bord de l'Enterprise.

_Je regrette de vous avoir dit ça. Je ne le pensais pas, soyez en sûr.

_Vous disiez que c'était pour mon bien...

_Je suppose qu'il était plus facile pour moi d'agir ainsi. Il est toujours très difficile pour un vulcain de gérer les complications qu'une relation sentimentale engendre forcément.

Kirk se retourna enfin pour faire face à l'ancien vulcain, à cet homme qui lui disait enfin tout ce qu'il avait un jour eu envie d'entendre.

_Et maintenant ? Le fait d'être devenu humain vous a fait complètement changé d'avis ?

Kirk vit avec surprise Spock lui sourire. Cette expression, bien qu'étant inédite, lui allait pourtant si bien. Il sentit son coeur le lâcher alors qu'il posait maintenant une main contre sa joue.

_Je vois où vous voulez en venir, Jim. Je n'ai pas changé, je suis resté le même homme que vous connaissez depuis plus de 7 ans. Celui là même que vous avez ramené à bord de l'Enterprise au péril de votre vie. Je ne suis pas devenu humain, je l'étais déjà avant. Mais cette partie de moi était bien trop refoulée pour que je l'exprime clairement.

Kirk fronça les sourcils, troublé par cet échange qu'il sentait sincère et qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré auparavant. Tout ça lui semblait n'être qu'un rêve éveillé. Spock s'approcha plus encore de lui, enroulant maintenant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

_Jim... Vous vous rappelez ce que vous m'avez dit dans cette grotte sur Vulcain... alors que vous aviez décidé d'être honnête avec moi. Vous avez alors dit que vous cherchiez désespérément un moyen de me faire comprendre que vous éprouviez un fort désir physique pour moi...

Kirk sentit ses joues s'empourprer à ce souvenir. Il hocha doucement la tête, enfouissant un peu plus encore son visage contre le torse de Spock. Elle était là, son odeur... légèrement différente de ce qu'il avait connu. Mais assez familière pour s'y fier.

_J'éprouve aussi ce dilemme, en ce moment même...

La réaction de son corps ne tarda pas à se faire sentir, à peine avait-il compris les envies de son second. Ses joues rougirent plus violemment encore sous le coup de l'émotion alors qu'il sentait déjà Spock déposer ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit et il sentit ses bras se refermer sur le torse fin et musclé de l'ancien vulcain. Il essaya de se raisonner. Tout cela allait trop vite !

Il repoussa doucement le corps de son compagnon pour imposer un peu de distance entre eux. Lorsqu'il aperçut le regard empli de désir de Spock et ses lèvres entre-ouvertes, à la recherche d'un contact plus intime encore, il eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas déglutir.

_Nous devrions y aller doucement Spock... Vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal... et je ne voudrais pas -

_Est-ce que je ne vous attire plus ainsi ? Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais ma transformation physique vous repousse-t-elle dorénavant ?

_Non, ça n'a rien à voir ! S'empressa Kirk de répondre en voyant la tristesse se peindre sur le visage de cet homme qui lui faisait perdre le contrôle. Je ne veux juste pas profiter de vous dans un moment de faiblesse...

Le Capitaine pensait ses raisons plus que suffisantes pour faire comprendre à Spock qu'il calmait le jeu pour son propre bien. Mais lorsqu'il reconnut la colère au fond de son regard, il eut peur d'avoir manqué son coup.

_Ce n'est pas parce que je suis devenu totalement humain que je suis faible, Jim.

Kirk acquiesça du regard, comprenant que malgré tout ce qui lui arrivait, Spock était toujours bien là, ainsi que sa fierté.

_Je vous en prie, Jim. Ne me repoussez pas maintenant, sauf si vous ne voulez pas de cet échange. Mais je peux vous assurer que j'en ai envie. Depuis bien longtemps avant cette mission. Laissez moi profiter du fait que j'arrive enfin à en parler librement...

Kirk plongea son regard troublé dans les yeux noisettes de son compagnon. Ces yeux qui lui étaient si familiers et dans lesquels il pouvait lire toute la détermination propre au caractère de son officier en second. Oui, il s'agissait bien de Spock. Il avait changé, beaucoup changé. Mais au fond, il était toujours là. Et il lui réclamait désespérément un peu d'amour.

_Spock... murmura-t-il en sentant toutes ses barrières s'effondrer les unes après les autres.

Il n'aurait pas mieux compris l'ancien vulcain qu'à cet instant, luttant avec force et raison contre ses propres sentiments. C'était devenu si difficile maintenant que son ami s'offrait à lui. Il en perdait littéralement la raison.

Il laissa pourtant un léger sourire flotter sur son visage avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent pour la première fois depuis des semaines, cherchant avidement à approfondir leur contact, leurs mains s'agrippant avec une force bien trop longtemps refoulée. Ils avaient tellement besoin l'un de l'autre, comment avaient-ils pu l'oublier à ce point ?

Leur corps pivotèrent automatiquement vers le lit du Capitaine, laissant l'ancien vulcain s'allonger le premier, avant que Kirk ne le surplombe de tout son propre corps. Il dut mettre fin à leur baiser dans un grognement de frustration.

_Spock... moi aussi j'ai envie de vous...

Il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir la lueur de satisfaction qui brilla dans le regard de son compagnon maintenant humain, avant de sentir un bras puissant le faire pivoter sur son lit. Son coeur battait à tout rompre et ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement. C'était la première fois pour tous les deux qu'ils allaient expérimenter ce genre d'échange charnel. Et, étrangement, Kirk se sentait le plus angoissé des deux. Mais lorsqu'il sentit les mains chaudes de Spock envelopper son visage avec douceur, il comprit qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

* * *

_...Spock...

Une voix lointaine résonna autour de lui.

_...Spock...

Il ne la reconnut pas. Il était allongé, les yeux fermés. Les muscles de ses bras et de ses jambes lui faisaient mal. Il devait être immobilité depuis longtemps. Il bloqua mentalement la douleur et gesticula légèrement.

_Spock... Commandant Spock. Réveillez-vous.

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, une lueur intense trônant au dessus de lui l'aveuglait littéralement. Il comprit qu'il était fermement attaché lorsqu'il sentit ses poignées heurter un métal froid, sûrement de l'acier. Il eut du mal à se remémorer ses derniers souvenirs. Mais il ne lui fallut pas moins de 5,7 secondes pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Il était entrain de recueillir des échantillons de minéraux sur la surface de Kretos. Il s'était approché de l'entrée d'une grotte qui regorgeait de végétaux dont la composition était partiellement inconnue de son tricordeur. Il avait alors entendu un vaste grondement. Il avait relevé la tête pour examiner la provenance de ce bruit. Une forme de vie humanoïde avait alors surgi devant lui, pointant sur lui un objet rond métallisé qui ressemblait fortement à une arme.

Il avait entendu un bruit strident s'échapper de l'objet. Puis il s'était réveillé ici.

Il avait été enlevé.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

_Et voilà un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres :D Je l'ai écris avec toujours autant de plaisir et j'espère que vous en aurez autant à me lire :)_

_Je vous laisse mariner avec toutes les questions qui doivent vous passer par la tête :D_

_En attendant je remercie toujours aussi chaleureusement les personnes qui prennent le temps de reviewer les chapitres de cette fic. Je fais de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire :) Désolée pour celles qui supportent difficilement mon côté sadique mais je ne peux hélas pas changer ma nature :D_

_Au prochain chapitre ^^  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de l'auteur : Je suis en parallèle en pleine traduction d'une fanfiction K/S écrite par Della Van Hise. Cettre traduction ainsi que d'autres de kokoruyume et de moi seront disponibles en avant première uniquement sur le forum de Frenck K/S ! Cela nous permet de rendre le forum plus attractif. Donc si vous etes intéressé n'hésitez pas à venir vous inscrire ;)**

**Chapitre 8**

_Désolé de devoir vous attacher, mais votre présence nous est vitale. Vous comprenez ?

Spock arqua un sourcil, reportant toute son attention sur l'extraterrestre qui l'avait enlevé. Selon les termes de sa première approche et le ton qu'il utilisait, il en déduit logiquement que son ravisseur pourrait lui fournir les explications sur les raisons de son enlèvement sans grande résistance.

_Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il tout en testant discrètement la résistance de ses liens de fer.

_Je suis Ratak, le chirurgien en chef de la Coalition des Améniens.

_Je vous demande d'expliquer la raison de ma présence dans votre laboratoire. Avez-vous procédé à des opérations chirurgicales sans mon consentement ?

Spock se sentait étrangement assuré. Il était la victime d'un enlèvement, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps, mais les probabilité qu'il s'en sorte vivant étaient de plus de 87%. L'esprit de Ratak était faible. Il avait affaire à une espèce dépourvue de capacités télépathiques.

_Je n'ai pas fait d'opération dans le sens où vous l'entendez. Je dois vous posez quelques questions avant de continuer.

_Si vous attendez la moindre coopération de ma part, laissez moi vous dire que toutes vos tentatives échoueront.

_Peut-être que j'aurais aussi dû modifier votre conscience alors.

_Les hommes qui m'accompagnaient, que sont-ils devenus ?

_Quel âge avez-vous vulcain ?

La question prit Spock au dépourvu mais il n'en lassaa rien paraître. Il chercha au contraire à tirer profit des exigences de son ravisseur.

_Je suis prêt à répondre à votre question, si vous répondez en premier lieu à la mienne.

Son âge était une information qu'il pouvait partager sans risquer de boulverser l'équilibre de leur rapport de force.

_Entendu, entendit-il Ratak lui répondre.

_Que m'avez-vous fait, exactement ?

_C'est très simple, à vrai dire. J'ai simplement reconstitué votre génome. Vous êtes à présent vulcain.

_Ma physionomie vulcaine n'est pas une nouveauté pour moi, répondit Spock, en toute logique.

_Vous ne comprenez pas. Vous êtes maintenant _complètement_ vulcain.

L'alien devait probablement s'attendre à ce que sa révélation provoque en lui un choc émotionnel violent, mais absolument rien ne transperça son regard et ce fut Ratak le plus surpris des deux.

_C'est tout simplement impossible, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

_Je vous assure que si, commandant Spock. J'ai mis au point un procédé favorisant la division cellulaire. Une mitose améliorée, en quelque sorte. J'ai extrait votre système génétique vulcain. Puis notre génotron a transformé

la matière en énergie. Vous voilà maintenant reconstitué sous la forme d'un vulcain à l'état pur.

Spock mit plusieurs secondes à prendre conscience des informations que lui procurait son ravisseur. Après un moment, il en vint à la conclusion qu'une espèce assez avancée dans le domaine de la médecine pouvait très bien en arriver à un tel stade de modification cellulaire.

_Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?

_Mon peuple recherche activement une espèce immunisée contre les rafles du temps. Voyez-vous, cher vulcain, mon espèce ne vit en moyenne qu'une quinzaine d'années. Au mieux. Nous avons à peine le temps de grandir que notre mort est déjà proche. Depuis des sicèles déjà, nous luttons contre la dégénération accelérée de nos cellules. Ce qui nous a permis de nous concentrer uniquement sur cet objectif.

_Et vous croyez que les vulcains sont immunisés contre la mort ? J'ai le regret de vous informer que nous subissons, comme toutes les formes de vie existentes dans cet univers, les symptômes de la vieillesse et de la mort.

_Votre structure génétique présente

des séquences nucléotides résistantes à cette dégénération. Grâce à votre ADN, nous pourrions gagner des dizaines et des dizaines d'années. Mais j'avais besoin d'un spécimen

pour m'en assurer.

Heureusement pour nous, nous sommes plutôt discret sur notre existence. Malheureusement pour vous, vous étiez le spécimen isolé parfait pour mon expérience. Mon peuple l'ignore pour le moment,

mais vous êtes leur plus grand espoir.

_Sauf que je n'ai pas l'intention de coopérer, l'informa Spock sur un ton froid et détaché qui aurait découragé n'importe quel kidnappeur.

Mais le sourire de satisfaction qu'afficha soudainement Ratak lui fit revoir ses certitudes.

_Vous êtes très fort. Je ne peux qu'espérer que vous résistiez à la dégénération cellulaire.

_Et comment le saurez-vous ? Demanda Spock en essayant de gagner un peu de temps, les quelques minutes nécessaires à l'élaboration de son plan d'évasion.

_Parce que je vous ai infecté.

Voilà une information qui risquait de contre-carrer sérieusement ses plans.

* * *

Ses mains tremblaient contre les draps de son lit. Des émotions bien trop fortes ne cessaient de l'envahir. Et le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour se décharger partiellement de toute cette pression émotionnelle étaient de répondre aux caresses de Spock avec une ferveur qu'il s'était rarement connu. Caressant frénétiquement les courbes fines et musclées de son dos, dessinant des auréoles dans le creux de ses reins, là où il savait la peau plus sensible encore. Il sentit son second frémir sous ses caresses spontanées. Les lèvres qui parcouraient maintenant les muscles de son torse le firent gémir d'une voix rauque qui se mêla aussitôt à celle de l'ancien vulcain.

Il ne réalisa que quelques minutes plus tard qu'ils étaient tous deux torses nus, leur pantalon déjà partiellement ouvert. Il sentit l'appréhension face à l'inconnu lui tallaider le ventre, mais après tout, n'était-il pas un explorateur ? La découverte du corps de Spock était une mission des plus exaltantes dont il avait rêvé bien souvent qu'il prenait le commandement. La température de leur corps avait maintenant doublée, et Kirk ressentit bien plus profondément la douleur qui pulsait entre ses jambes. Il aurait tout donné pour la libérer et la laisser s'exalter à la vue de tous. Et pourtant, pourtant...

Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'angoisse sourde qui cognait contre sa poitrine. Il lutta férocement contre cette appréhension dont il ne situait pas vraiment l'origine, emprisonnant avec sauvagerie les lèvres de Spock, lui arrachant au passage un soubresaut plus violent que les autres. Son exitation était extrême et il n'avait aucune envie d'y mettre fin.

_Spock... Attendez...

Foutu instinct. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il intervienne dans un moment aussi propice ?

_Je... je suis désolé... je ne peux pas faire ça.

Kirk trouva le courage de se relever et de quitter son lit avec rapidité, laissant son second abasourdi et silencieux. Il fit les cent pas dans ses quartiers, évtant soigneusement de croiser le regard de son compagnon, cherchant vainement une explication à son refus.

_Ce n'est pas votre fautre, je vous assure. C'est moi... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal, d'indigne de vous.

_Jim, tu ne penses pas qu'à ce stade nous pourrions au moins en arriver au tutoiement ?

Kirk stoppa net sa démarche et jeta un regard indécis sur Spock. Celui-ci lui tournait le dos, assis sur le coin de son lit. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il pouvait penser, s'il lui en voulait de se comporter ainsi ou s'il était tout simplement affreusement blessé. Kirk aurait prié pour retrouver le Spock à moitié vulcain qu'il avait toujours connu, juste pour que cette situation particulière ne se complique davantage.

_Oui, vous avez... tu as sans doute raison. Spock... je pense qu'avant de franchir un nouveau pas dans notre relation, il faut que je sois sûr d'avoir fait mon possible pour te rendre ton apparence.

Le Capitaine se rapprocha enfin de son second et vint s'asseoir avec douceur à ses côtés. La tête baissée, les bras croisés sur ses genoux, son compagnon semblait plus fermé que jamais.

_Je n'ai pas perdu espoir tu sais... Nous pourrons bientôt nous rendre sur Kretos et découvrir ce qui t'es arrivé. J'essayerais par tous les moyens possibles d'arranger les choses, je te le promets.

Kirk posa délicatement une main sur les genoux de son second, essayant par n'importe quel contact de le rassurer quant à ses futures intentions. Spock releva alors lentement son visage et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il le fixa durant de longues secondes, mais Kirk n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait lui traverser l'esprit.

Et soudain, il comprit.

_Tu as envie d'être à nouveau toi-même... n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée alors que le regard résolu de l'ancien vulcain quittait déjà le sien.

Devant le silence que son second lui offrit en guise de réponse, Kirk ne put s'empêcher de se relever brutalement, réalisant enfin que son impatience ne semblait pas partagée, même pas par le premier concerné.

_Tu ne peux pas être sérieux...

Kirk sentit son angoisse grandir violemment en lui, maintenant que Spock lui donnait une véritable raison de s'exprimer. Il aimait cet homme, qu'il soit totalement humain ou mi-vulcain. Mais lorsque son second posa à nouveau son regard sur lui, ses paroles furent le pire des poisons.

_Jim, réfléchis quelques minutes. Tu es entrain de me demander de renoncer à tout ça. Sais-tu à quel point ce que je suis aujourd'hui a pu être emprisonné, étouffé, anihilé au nom de quelques préceptes vulcains erronés ? Je n'ai jamais autant ressenti les choses qui m'entouraient, ni autant partagé avec les êtres humains qui, je te le rappelle, représentent la race à laquelle j'appartiens également. C'est la toute première fois que je peux m'exprimer librement, que j'ai l'impression de vivre tel que je suis. D'avoir enfin trouvé une place dans ce monde. Et tu voudrais que j'abandonne ça ?

Kirk serra les poings, touché en plein coeur par le besoin de liberté de ce Spock humain mais aussi par le déni de sa propre personnalité.

_Mais enfin tu es aussi à moitié vulcain ! Tu as été élevé selon les moeurs vulcaines, tu as fait le choix, libre et consenti, d'adopter leur façon de vivre. Il est clair que ce choix t'a fait quelque peu oublier que tu étais aussi humain, et je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que tes émotions devraient pouvoir s'exprimer plus souvent. Mais tu dois faire cet apprentissage en tant que ce que tu es, humain et vulcain.

Kirk soupira de tristesse.

_Je pensais que tu t'étais enfin accepté tel que tu es depuis tout ce temps... je suis navré de constater que je m'étais trompé. J'aurais dû m'en apercevoir et être plus présent pour toi. Spock, je suis désolé.

Le regard intense de Spock lui fit manquer un battement de coeur et Kirk se sentit de plus en plus impuissant face à cette nouvelle situation. Il était clair que si Spock ne voulait pas redevenir à moitié vulcain, il ne pourrait pas l'y forcer. Après tout, il était en possession de toutes ses facultés mentales, même si elles avaient été paradoxalement altérées.

_Vous ne comprenez pas, Capitaine.

Kirk n'eut pas le temps de réagir que l'ancien vulcain quittait déjà ses quartiers, remettant à la va vite le haut de son uniforme. Il n'eut pas le courage de le suivre. Il n'aurait pas su quoi lui dire de plus de toute façon. Il se contenta de regarder la porte coulisser, avec un vague sentiment de désespoir. Il voulait retrouver l'homme qu'il avait toujours connu. Mais il n'était pas sûr que l'homme en question veuille un jour redevenir ce qu'il était.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

_Et voilà un autre petit chapitre ^^ Il devrait répondre à certaines de vos questions je pense :) J'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire car je m'occupe d'une traduction d'une fanfiction K/S, écrite par Della Van Hise (auteure de certains romans de Star Trek). J'en prfite pour vous resignaler sur cette traduction, ainsi que d'autres à venir de kokoroyume et de moi seront disponibles en avant première uniquement sur le forum de Frenck K/S ! DOnc si cela vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à venir vous incrire sur le forum ;) Cea nous permet de le rendre un peu plus attractif ^^_

_Je remercie en attendant avec toujours autant de ferveur mes reviewers, les plus fidèles comme ceux qui prennent parfois le temps de me laisser une petite revews :) C'est ce qui nous motive à écrire !_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

_ Vous avez mal ?

_Ce n'est rien, assura Spock.

Ses propres techniques vulcaines lui permettaient de bloquer la douleur, malgré le fait qu'elle semblait augmenter de façon exponentielle. La dégénération des tissus qui s'opérait en lui, même si elle pouvait être contrée, n'en restait pas moins une expérience douloureuse en soi. Heureusement pour le commandant Spock, il avait connu plusieurs situations identiques qui lui avaient fourni un entrainement psychique quotidien.

_Remarquable, enchaina Ratak. L'un des premiers symptômes de la dégénération cellulaire est une douleur insupportable au niveau des articulations. C'est fou que vous arriviez à l'endurer...

Spock ne prit certainement pas la remarque de son ravisseur comme un compliment sur ses facultés mentales. Il se concentra plutôt sur l'élaboration de son futur plan d'évasion, qui se révéla beaucoup plus difficile à mettre en place maintenant qu'il devait fournir la majeur partie de son énergie pour s'empêcher de hurler.

_On sait que certains en sont morts tellement ils souffraient.

_Les vulcain ont des capacités de résistance physique plus élevées que la plupart des autres espèces, expliqua Spock, persuadé que la fascination de Ratak pour sa propre race l'aiderait à s'échapper.

_Vous avez raison. Votre corps résiste bien à la dégénération cellulaire. C'est bien pour cela que j'ai fait appel à vous. Votre espèce nous sauvera de l'extinction.

_Ne vous est-il pas venu à l'esprit de demander simplement notre aide ? Répliqua Spock les paupières enfoncées de douleur.

_Nous allons bientôt commencer à répliquer votre code génétique, continua son raviseur sans accorder d'importance à sa dernière question. Et nous tenterons, par diverses méthodes, d'intégrer votre ADN au nôtre. Nous finirons par y arriver et cette pathologie dégénératrice sera éradiquée à tout jamais. Vous aurez alors l'occasion de devenir un héros pour notre peuple !

Le vulcain commença sérieusement à douter de la stabilité mentale de son ravisseur. Il profita d'un instant de répit que la douleur lui accorda pour débuter la phase une de son plan.

_Si je comprends bien, c'est la première fois que vous voyez un vulcain.

Le silence qui lui fut offert en guise de réponse le poussa à continuer sur sa lancée.

_Je peux vous dire que les vulcains ne recherchent aucune gloire, ni récompense. Notre fierté s'élabore dans notre évolution intellectuelle et personnelle. Nous sommes l'esprit scientifique libéré des contraintes émotionnelles. Nous n'approuvons aucunement la violence et préférons résoudre nos désaccords par la logique.

Spock sentit Ratak s'approcher de lui. Il n'arriva pas à le distinguer derrière le voile de sa douleur et de la lumière éblouissante du laboratoire mais sentit qu'il avait gagné son attention. Malgré ses méthodes peu orthodoxes, Ratak restait un scientifique. Poussé par le désespoir, mais dont la curiosité naturelle restait intacte.

_Voyez, la douleur ne m'empêche aucunement d'établir une communication civilisée avec vous. Vous n'avez véritablement aucune raison de nous craindre ou de nous exploiter. Nous partagerons nos avancées médicales avec vous sans en attendre aucune répartie.

Cette fois-ci, Ratak s'avança dans le champ de vision de Spock, interposant son visage entre le sien et la lumière qui l'aveuglait. Les yeux brillants, les mains crispées, Spock savait qu'il avait ébranlé son assurance qu'il sentait loin d'être naturelle.

_Vous savez, Spock, jamais une race ne m'a autant impressionné.

Bien, il était temps de passer à la phase deux de son plan.

* * *

Il avait beau tourner en rond dans ses quartiers, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Il avait beau eu noyer ses pulsions sous une douche glacée, son esprit était toujours aussi vivace sur ce qui était advenu dans ses quartiers, là sur son propre lit, une heure auparavant. La situation lui échappait et il avait horreur de ça. Un Capitaine se devait de contrôler son équipage.

_Passerelle au Capitaine Kirk.

L'intercom lui accorda un répit dans ses tribulations et il bénit presque la voix de Sulu qui résonna dans sa chambre, brisant le silence étouffant d'une intimité volée.

_Ici Kirk. Vous avez intérêt à me donner de bonnes nouvelles, Lieutenant !

Kirk devina plus qu'il n'entendit le sourire de son coéquipier sur la nacelle de commande.

_C'est le cas, Capitaine. Nos prévisions se sont révélées exactes. La prochaine formation souterraine devrait avoir lieu dans 2h08.

_Très bien, Sulu. Préparez une équipe d'exploration, nous descendons sur Kretos dans deux heures. La passerelle est à vous. Kirk terminé.

Kirk ne put s'empĉher de sourire. Malgré son dernier échange avec Spock, il était soulagé qu'une piste s'offre enfin à eux. Il fallait simplement convaincre l'ancien vulcain de les accompagner. Il entendait déjà Bones s'insurger contre sa décision irresponsable. Mais si Spock était devenu humain, ses capacités ne semblaient pas s'être pour autant affaiblies. Il était capable d'effectuer cette mission. Et plus que tout, Kirk voulait qu'il se rende sur cette planète. Le confronter à son accident le forcerait peut-être à prendre conscience de la nécessité de remédier à son état. Maintenant que Spock était humain, il serait plus volontiers soumis aux effets psychologiques qu'un lieu d'agression pouvait susciter.

Son action était certes à double tranchant. Mais il sentait au fond de lui qu'il valait mieux faire confronter l'ancien vulcain à son accident, plutôt que de le laisser seul sur le vaisseau. Il ne pensa pas un seul instant vouloir simplement le garder avec lui à tout prix.

Kirk passa un dernier coup de main dans sa tignasse blonde pour l'apprivoiser, avant de rejoindre la salle de débriefing pour sa future mission. Mais tout comme l'ancien vulcain, certaines choses ne semblaient pas vouloir être domptées.

* * *

_Vous avez bien compris, messieurs. On reste groupés tout au long de la mission, sauf contre indication de ma part. Interdiction formelle de s'éloigner.

Kirk rangea son phaser dans sa ceinture alors que l'équipe d'exploration se préparait dans la salle de téléportation. La réunion de debriefing n'avait duré que quelques minutes, chacun ignorant ce qu'ils trouveraient dans ses grottes souterraines artificielles. Mais tous savaient qu'il n'y aurait rien d'amical.

Il avait soigneusement évité Spock du regard tout du long. Il s'était presqu'attendu à son absence. Après l'échange qu'ils avaient eu dans ses quartiers, Kirk doutait que son second accepte de faire partie de l'équipe d'exploration. Mais apparemment, le bon sens et le respect du devoir n'étaient pas des qualités spécialement humaines ou vulcaines. Elles étaient celles de Spock.

_En place, lieutenants. Il est l'heure de partir, ordonna Kirk en se permttant un coup d'oeil envers Spock.

Il aperçut son second prendre place à ses côtés sur la plateforme de téléportation. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'observer pour sentir qu'il était aussi tendu que lui, voire plus. Il aurait aimé poser sa main sur son épaule, comme il l'avait fait tant de fois par le passé. Mais il ne s'en sentait pas le droit. Pas après l'avoir rejeté comme il l'avait fait alors que tous deux laissaient enfin quartier libre à leur passion. Spock aurait pu mal interpréter son geste. Spock devait sûrement lui en vouloir.

Il serra les dents, fatigué de se prendre la tête comme il le faisait. Il devait rester concentré pour la mission qui allait suivre, elle requièrerait toute son attention.

_Capitaine, puis-je vous poser une question personnelle ?

Kirk se crispa en entendant la voix de son second. Le moment était très mal choisi pour ce genre de requête. Si n'importe lequel de ses officiers lui avait posé cette question, il y aurait coupé court immédiatement. Seulement, il n'arrivait décidément pas à considéré Spock comme n'importe quel officier. Les traitements de faveur n'étaient pourtant pas son fort.

_Oui, commandant, s'entendit-il répondre malgré son envie de couper court à toute implication émotionnelle.

Il ne tourna pas la tête pour autant, préférant garder son attention sur l'officier chargé de la téléportation face à lui. Si la question ne lui plaisait pas, il lui suffirait au pire d'ordonner leur transfert sur Kretos.

_Quels sacrifices avez-vous dû faire pour retrouver votre grade et l'Enterprise ?

La question le prit réellement au dépourvu. Tout ceci était derrière lui maintenant. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Spock remette les mauvais souvenirs sur le tapis. L'ancien vulcain dut comprendre son étonnement puisqu'il s'expliqua.

_Peu importe ce qui arrivera sur cette planète. J'ai besoin de savoir. Juste au cas où... je n'oserais plus vous reposer la question après.

Kirk ne put s'empêcher de poser un regard tendre et quelque peu nostalgique sur le visage si différent et pourtant familier de son compagnon. Voir Spock ainsi faisait germer en lui le même genre d'émotion que lorsqu'il repensait à son dernier séjour sur terre, sans ses amis ni son vaisseau. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de tout ça. Mais il devait bien la vérité à son ami. Il inspira longuement, avant de se décider à répondre.

_J'ai été rétrogradé définitivement, Spock. Je ne serais plus désormais que le Capitaine Kirk. Mais vous savez quoi ? Cela me va parfaitement, répondit-il avec un léger sourire. Il faut juste que je me tienne à carreau dorénavant. La moindre erreur me ramènerait sur terre.

Il serra doucement ses mains contre son corps et sentit la tension pesante de l'ancien vulcain. Il s'autorisa une dernière fois à lui renvoyer son regard.

Un petit souire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il vit la tristesse percer le regard de son second.

_Energie.

Quelques étincelles se mêlèrent dans leur regard. Puis le contact fut coupé.

Ils étaient maintenant partis pour Kretos.

_A suivre …_

_

* * *

_

_ Voici un petit chapitre en plus ! Désolée de la publication plus tardive mais je bosse pas mal sur le site et le forum à côté, sans compter la mort de mon pc portable... Enfin tout ceci se règle petit à petit. Ce chapitre est un peu centré sur l'action (après tout il y a une histoire à faire avancer ^^) mais j'aime bien y placer toujours un peu d'échange entre Spock et Kirk. J'ai hésité à faire un autre chapitre avant de les envoyer en mission mais je trouve que ça aurait fait un peu "trop". Je pense que SPock humain a suffsamment été décrit dans son environnement naturel sur l'Enterprise pour le mettre maintenant en mission ^^_

_J'espère que la chapitre vous a plu. Un grand merci aux reviewers qui me suivent encore ! :) J'en ai perdu certains, j'espère qu'il s'agit plus de vacances ou d'occupations plutôt qu'un désintérêt pour l'histoire :s dans ces cas là, il ne faut pas hésité à me le dire ! ^^_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

L'équipe d'exploration menée par Kirk ne mit que quelques minutes pour se retrouver bloquée face à un dédale de roches. Une impasse souterraine. Les galeries étaient étroites malgré l'activité clandestine qui semblait y être menée. Heureusement pour le Capitaine Kirk, la claustrophobie ne faisait pas partie de ses préoccupations. Il n'aurait pas su dire si c'était aussi le cas ou non pour son officier en second. Bien que Spock gardait un air concentré et véritablement... vulcain, Kirk remarqua les goûtes de sueur qui perlaient le long de sa nuque.

_Spock, vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant suffisamment de lui pour que leur conversation reste privée.

Son second secoua positivement la tête mais ne lui parla pas. Kirk n'insista pas plus longtemps, estimant que Spock le préviendrait s'il ne se sentait pas bien. Quoique, l'habitude de toujours cacher son état aux autres, et à lui en particulier, n'était peut-être pas un seul fait vulcain.

_Capitaine, regardez !

Kirk se précipita vers l'enseigne à l'arrière de leur petit groupe. L'expression figée qu'arborait son officier lui fit pressentir les ennuis. Pourtant, il découvrit des traces de pas à l'endroit même où l'un des passages de la galerie prenait fin.

_Elles n'ont pas pu traverser la pierre, souffla Kirk pour lui-même. Mais elles sont passées par là, c'est certain.

_Qui ça ? Demanda l'enseigne à ses côtés d'un ton suffisamment angoissé pour qu'il le rassure d'une main sur l'épaule.

_Les créatures qui ont capturé Mr Spock. Elles ne savent pas que nous sommes ici, autant en profiter.

_Comment pouvez-vous le savoir, Capitaine ?

Kirk fronça les sourcils, reconnaissant la voix de son second mais pas le ton apeuré qui y transperçait. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait Spock frémir à travers le son de sa voix et il commença à douter sérieusement de son choix. Il aurait peut-être mieux fait de laisser l'ancien vulcain sur le vaisseau.

_Si elles nous avaient repérés sur leur territoire je pense que nous serions déjà encerclés, Mr Spock.

Il aperçut Spock acquiescer d'un faible mouvement de tête à l'autre bout de la galerie. Il ne put s'empêcher de revenir vers lui, toujours inquiet à l'idée de laisser autant d'espace les séparer. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient visité des galeries souterraines pour y dénicher un monstre aux oeufs de silicone, leur séparation avait été des plus pénibles.

_La question est : par où sont-elles allées ? Demanda alors son second en regardant autour de lui.

Aucune issue ne semblait accessible et le mur vers lequel les traces de pas s'arrêtaient était plus solidement attaché au sol qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

_Charmant endroit pour s'égarer, ne put s'empêcher d'objecter Kirk tout en cherchant un chemin disséminé à travers la roche.

_Il y a les traces de 3 humanoïdes, informa Spock après quelques secondes.

Kirk retourna auprès de lui et tâta le mur de pierre face à lui en cognements réguliers.

_Cette paroi n'est qu'une illusion,

un champ de force déguisé. Avec de la chance, nos phaseurs devraient pouvoir venir à bout

de cette illusion.

Kirk sortit son arme et ordonna aux autres officiers de faire de même. Mais alors qu'il pointait son phaseur vers le mur face à lui, une main puissante mais mal assurée arrêta son geste.

_Je sais que vous voulez savoir ce qu'il y a là-bas,

mais ne prenez pas de risques inutiles, lui ordonna presque Spock, une étrange lueur assombrissant ses yeux.

_Pas vous, Mr Spock ? Demanda Kirk réalisant soudainement que Spock n'avait peut-être aucunement envie que la mission réussisse.

Etait-il prêt à mettre en danger leur recherches ou même à les altérer délibérément ? Kirk refusa d'y croire et préféra prendre l'angoisse sourde qui semblait habiter Spock comme une simple inquiétude à son égard.

_Nous serons prêts

pour une téléportation d'urgence, Spock. Ne vous inquiétez pas, rassura-t-il en souriant à son second.

Son réconfort semblait encore moins fort que les doutes de l'ancien vulcain mais celui-ci libéra enfin son bras et il put s'exécuter à sa tâche.

Plusieurs rayons de lasers concentrés semblèrent faire littéralement vibrer la paroi face à eux. Kirk prit le risque de faire surchauffer leurs armes et ordonna à son équipe de continuer à tirer sur la roche. Mais alors que la paroi semblait s'altérer au point de s'effondrer, un champ de force qui semblait maintenir l'illusion continua de briller ostensiblement dans la caverne. Au bout de quelques secondes, Kirk dut se résoudre à éteindre son phaser.

_Ca ne marche pas ! Jura Kirk plus pour lui-même.

A cette profondeur, ils ne pouvaient pas demander à l'Enterprise d'essayer de détruire le champ de force.

_Il va donc falloir attendre que le champ se dissolve de lui-même. J'aurais préféré éviter d'en arriver là.

Kirk rangea son arme pendant que Spock s'affaira sur son tricordeur. S'il y avait un champ de force, alors les transformations souterraines provenaient d'une manipulation volontaire de la part des créatures de cette planète. Ils devaient donc attendre que l'une d'entre elles, voire plusieurs, débarquent lors du prochain changement. Il aurait voulu éviter la confrontation. L'infiltration était bien plus préférable à une intrusion par la force. Alors que Spock vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, Kirk jeta un oeil à son tricordeur. Il ne leur restait que 20 minutes avant les prévisions du lieutenant Sulu. Peut-être suffisantes pour trouver une solution alternative.

_Vous n'avez jamais aimé rester sans rien faire, Capitaine, objecta son second avec un air toujours concentré sur son tricordeur.

Cette remarque fit sourire Kirk malgré lui.

_Vos perceptions sont devenues bien trop accrues, Spock. Il va falloir que je fasse plus attention désormais, ne put-il s'empêcher de plaisanter.

_Etonnant pour un homme qui m'a toujours poussé à exprimer mes sentiments.

Kirk voulut objecter mais il s'aperçut bien vite qu'il n'avait rien à répondre à ça. Spock venait tout simplement de lui clouer le bec. Il aurait bien félicité Spock pour sa répartie s'il n'avait pas perçu l'air sérieux qu'aborder son second.

_C'était une plaisanterie Spock... expliqua-t-il en voyant le visage sombre de son ami.

_Je sais, Capitaine. Je pense que je n'arrive toujours pas à saisir l'humour terrien, finit-il avec un ton un peu plus léger.

Kirk se permit un léger soupir de soulagement. C'était la première fois depuis... l' « accident » qu'il avait l'impression de retrouver Spock. Son Spock. Sérieux, maladroit, toujours un peu en décalage avec leurs coutumes malgré sa compréhension de plus en plus profonde de la race humaine. Tout cela... lui manquait.

_Leur champ de force semble repousser les tirs de phaseurs, informa Spock, mettant ainsi court à leur échange plus léger.

Kirk joua le jeu et se concentra à nouveau sur leur mission.

_Si elles peuvent aller et venir, nous aussi. Cela m'étonnerait qu'elles abaissent tout un champ de force simplement pour le traverser dès qu'elles en ont besoin. S'il recouvre l'ensemble des galeries souterraines que nous avons pu scanner, il fait plus de 600 km de diamètre. Bien trop important pour le couper pour si peu.

Spock acquiesça face à son raisonnement.

_Les balayages de mon tricordeur durant votre tentative infructueuse de percer le champ indiquent de minuscules ouvertures

qui s'agrandissent

quand la matrice est remodulée.

_Quelles tailles font ces micro-fissures ?

_Moins d'un micron., Capitaine. Elles se referment très vite.

_ En effet, souffla Kirk, sentant instinctivement qu'il y avait là une possibilité pour eux de s'en sortir sans attendre que les créatures leur tombent dessus. Peut-on utiliser un phaseur pour agrandir

l'ouverture en formation ?

_C'est possible Capitaine. A condition que le tir se concentre sur la micro-fissure déclenchée par les tirs concentrés de plusieurs phaseurs et que les personnes souhaitant traverser le champ de force se trouvent à très faible portée de celui-ci. Si nous parvenons à réduire le faisceau d'énergie, quelqu'un pourra se glisser à l'intérieur.

_Un seul d'entre nous ? Répéta Kirk un sourcil froncé.

_Pour pouvoir agrandir la fissure, il faut que plusieurs d'entre nous restent à l'arrière et tirent de façon continue sur le champ de force. Une fois une fissure détectée, un autre devra tirer sur son exacte position pour permettre au dernier de se glisser à l'intérieur.

_Cette solution est handicapante, Mr Spock. Il est grandement risqué d'envoyer un seul homme dans ces galeries. Même s'il peut ensuite désactivé le champ à lui seul, nous n'aurons aucun contact avec lui en attendant. Et qui sait combien de créatures se trouvent de l'autre côté de ce mur, finit-il en pointant du doigts la paroi rocheuse complètement intacte malgré leur tirs.

_Nous sommes 6, Capitaine. Selon mes calculs, l'énergie de 3 phasers au moins est requise pour ébranler la matrice du champ de force. On comptant celle d'un quatrième concentré sur la fissure, cela permet à deux officiers de se glisser à l'intérieur, au maximum.

Kirk hocha la tête, le regard soudain sombre. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de faire venir une autre équipe au sol. Et il était persuadé que Spock y avait aussi pensé. S'il ne lui en avait pas fait part, c'était que la brèche créée dans le champ de force ne resterait pas ouverte suffisamment longtemps pour que d'autres membres de l'équipage s'y glissent. C'était logique... n'est-ce pas ?

_Trés bien. Vous venez avec moi Mr Spock, signala le Capitaine en se relevant pour aller faire part de leur plan au reste de l'équipe.

_Mais Capitaine...

_Pas de discussion ! Ordonna Kirk d'un ton sévère.

Etait-ce de la peur qui transperçait la voix de son second ? Ou bien sa nature humaine le rendait-elle maintenant plus apte à contester les ordres ?

_Préparez-vous à traverser le champ de force, Mr Spock. Vous et moi partons en mission pour découvrir ce qui vous est arrivé, finit-il d'un ton plus amical.

Si Spock avait peur, alors il savait que l'amitié serait le remède parfait pour le faire aller mieux. Même si Spock était différent de lui, bien plus encore maintenant qu'il était entièrement humain, son soutien et son assurance lui donneraient le courage nécessaire à se rendre n'importe où à ses côtés. Il le savait, parce qu'il le vivait. Parce que c'était ce que Spock lui apportait, depuis ces sept dernières années.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

_Et voilà le chapitre suivant ^^ Concentré sur Kirk et SPock humain cette fois-ci. J'espère qu'il vous a plu malgré ma publication tardive. Je commence à avoir moins de temps vu que ma rentrée approche (j'embauche mercredi en tant que nouvelle fonctionnaire de l'Etat!). Mes publications risquent d'être plus espacées mais j'espère que l'histoire continuera de vous plaire. J'ai eu du mal à écrire le début de ce chapitre mais je commence à avoir le pli. Je pense que je serais plus à l'aise pour le reste de l'histoire ^^_

_Je remercie mes fidèles reviewers : Chi (contente de te voir te retour ^^ tu nous manques :( ), Lune (j'espère que ce chapitre te plait, j'ai toujours à coeur de susciter ton intérêt!), koko' (oh grande prêtresse du slash KS dont l'avis m'importe tant :D), Real or not, SHina et Noin (vos avis sont toujours très importants) et tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et de laisser un petit mot. _

_J'ai déjà envie de faire d'autres traductions mais je me force à me concentrer sur cette histoire pour la finir avant tout :)_

_**Je rappelle que des traductions de fanfictions anglaises par mes soins et ceux de kokoroyume sont accessibles aux membres du forum de French K/S !**  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Si les Améniens possédaient des connaissances médicales bien supérieures aux leurs et à celles des humains, leur capacités de raisonnement tactiques et sociologiques restaient limitées. Heureusement pour lui, Spock savait exactement de quelle manière il pouvait tirer avantage de cet écart entre lui et son ravisseur.

A peine Ratak avait consenti à le libérer afin qu'il puisse l'aider à améliorer ses recherches, persuadé que la douleur qui faisait briller son front et ses tempes l'empêcherait de tenter toute approche physique, Spock n'avait eu qu'à poser le bout de ses doigts sur la nuque de son kidnappeur, pinçant les muscles fins et sensibles à la naissance de ses épaules.

Il était étonnant que Ratak n'ait pas entendu parler de cette fameuse prise vulcaine qui leur avait souvent valu respect et admiration. Et parfois même de la crainte. Il n'aurait su dire s'il devait mettre cette inattention sur le compte de l'ignorance ou de la naïveté de ce chercheur désespéré, mais le résultat final ne requérait pas une réflexion plus approfondie.

Sous couvert de quelques spasmes musculaires douloureux, Spock souleva le corps du scientifique pour l'allonger à sa propre place. Estimant qu'il y avait plus de 74% de risques que son agresseur ne se réveille avant qu'il ait pu attendre la sortie du laboratoire, voire même de l'endroit où il se trouvait. La raréfaction de l'air et la boue qu'il avait détecté sous les membres inférieurs de l'extraterrestre lui confirmèrent qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans un vaisseau. Il y a avait même 81% de chances qu'il se trouve actuellement sur Kretos.

Si c'était effectivement le cas, il devait absolument prendre connaissance de sa période d'inconscience. S'il était resté endormi plus de 72 heures, alors l'Enterprise était parti. Il se retrouvait alors seul dans cet endroit, et devrait s'en échapper par ses propres moyens. Dans tous les cas, il ne devait laisser personne prendre des risques inutiles pour lui porter secours. Il avait de toute façon été bien assez entrainé pour se sortir seul de ce genre de situation. Il n'avait besoin de personne.

_Ordinateur, date de la première entrée concernant le spécimen 068-bêtaM ?

Sa capacité de maitrise de la douleur lui avait permis d'observer Ratak à ses dépends, notant les informations nécessaires à sa propre expérimentation. La reconnaissance vocale informatique était un atout dont il pouvait aisément tirer profit.

_26 heures et 43 minutes.

_Transmission de l'ensemble des données concernant le spécimen 068-bêtaM dans un bloc de mémoire informatique primaire.

_Transmission effectuée.

Spock n'avait aucune idée de l'état dans lequel son corps risquait de finir. Il ne savait pas si le séquençage purement vulcain de son ADN lui permettrait de survivre longtemps. Si son état était réversible ou non. Il se demanda un instant s'il y avait une quelconque logique à redevenir partiellement humain. Il se sentait maintenant libéré du fardeau de ses émotions. Il se sentait fort malgré la douleur physique, en pleine possession de toutes ses capacités mentales.

Réfléchir à une situation future sans avoir auparavant assurer sa position présente restait illogique. Il ne s'en soucia donc pas plus de quelques secondes avant de récupérer la puce de mémoire vive concernant son opération et l'évolution possible de son état.

Il s'empara ensuite de l'arme supposée que Ratak gardait accrochée à ce qui ressemblait à une ceinture. Il ne voulait pas faire usage de la violence, et prit quelques minutes pour recalibrer l'appareil sans succès. Il devrait donc se montrer plus rapide, plus prévoyant. La mort ne devait rester que le recours ultime à sa propre survie.

_Ordinateur, affichage du plan du laboratoire et de ses environs, tenta-t-il avant de quitter définitivement sa salle de torture.

_Accès refusé. Code de sécurité niveau K8001 requis.

Spock haussa un sourcil de résignation. Ce genre d'informations ne relevaient d'ordinaire pas d'une grande importance. La sécurité installée permit à Spock d'établir un ordre de priorité sur les exigences de la race qui l'avait enlevé. S'il était toujours sur Kretos, alors ces installations n'avaient pu être repérées par l'Enterprise. Elles devaient être protégées par un champ de force invisible pour les détecteurs du vaisseau. Si les données concernant l'agencement de ce complexe, sûrement souterrain, étaient aussi bien protégées elles aussi, alors l'espèce avait concentré ses avancées technologiques sur la dissimulation et la discrétion. Il devrait donc redoubler d'effort pour éviter de se faire repérer.

Le fait qu'il ne possède pas plus de 12% de chances de s'en sortir sans se faire repérer et user de la violence ne l'arrêta pas le moins du monde. Il s'engagea dans le premier couloir qui s'offrit à lui, et disparut dans la pénombre d'un couloir naturel.

* * *

Il faisait froid, et sombre. Le silence qui imprégnait maintenant les lieux était plus effrayant encore que les cris et les sifflements de lasers qui avaient envahi la galerie quelques secondes plus tôt.

Il pleurait, les quelques larmes sillonnant le creux de ses joues ne semblaient pas vouloir se tarir. Il y avait eu des morts, il en était certain. Le bruit des corps qui s'effondraient durement sur le sol hantait encore ses souvenirs. Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu.

La brèche aurait dû se refermer derrière eux. La galerie aurait du être vide à leur passage. Les tirs avaient jailli entre eux sans qu'ils aient eu le temps de réagir. Deux... non trois corps... s'étaient faits abattre en même temps. Tous les officiers qui leur avaient permis de traverser la paroi rocheuse s'était sacrifiés en maintenant leur laser sur la fissure rocheuse plutôt que sur leurs ennemis pour sauver leur vie. Aurait-il était capable d'en faire autant ? Il l'avait longtemps pensé mais aujourd'hui, il n'en était plus si sûr.

Et puis surtout, il était mort. Lui, son ami de toujours, son compagnon dont il avait eu tant de mal à réaliser qu'il l'aimait. Un tir de phaser avait rebondi contre un champ de force portatif de leurs ennemis. Il avait vu la lumière rebondir sur sur cette créature mi-humaine dont le front strié d'os rappelait certains klingons. Il avait vu son ami s'interposer entre son propre tir et sa personne. Il l'avait vu recevoir la décharge mortelle et s'effondrer à ses pieds.

Une rage incontrôlable s'était emparée de lui, le faisant vociférer toute sa haine et sa tristesse, tirant frénétiquement sur tout ce qui se tenait à sa portée. Sa folie soudaine les avait terrifié et les parois rocheuses qui commençaient à s'effondrer sur leur passage avait obligé leurs ennemis à fuir.

Dans un dernier élan de rage, il s'était lancé à leur poursuite, évitant de justesse les pierres qui s'effondraient déjà sur lui. Maintenant, tout était noir et calme, et ses poumons trouvaient difficilement l'air au milieu de toute cette poussière.

Assis, recroquevillé sur lui-même, il était incapable d'avancer dans les ténèbres qui l'enveloppaient. Seule résonnait sa respiration saccadée de sanglots. Il était terrifié par le noir, terrifié par l'air qui semblait déjà lui manquer.

Mais pire que tout, maintenant que le commandant Spock venait de perdre son Capitaine, il était seul et sans défenses.

Il pleura.

* * *

_Bon sang, Spock où êtes-vous ?

Cela faisait bien 10 bonnes minutes que le Capitaine Kirk cherchait son second, tâtonnant du bout des mains les environs qu'il n'arrivait pas à décerner, ainsi plongé dans l'obscurité. Il avait perdu sa lampe dans sa chute et n'arrivait plus à mettre la main dessus. La seule chose qu'il arrivait encore à sentir était l'odeur de brûlé qui se dégageait de ses vêtements, à l'endroit même où il avait été touché par un tir ennemi.

Il avait senti la décharge lui transpercer l'abdomen. Il avait réellement cru y rester. Il s'agissait avant tout d'un tir de phaser qui s'était répercuté contre leur ennemi et dont il avait intercepté la trajectoire de retour. Spock et lui-même n'avaient pas eu le temps de régler leur arme sur le mode paralysie, qu'ils avaient déjà été attaqués. Le tir aurait du le tuer. Il aurait du mourir en sauvant Spock. En espérant qu'il ait survécu à l'effondrement partiel de cette galerie souterraine. Le champ de force dont semblait s'être dotés ces créatures avait peut-être partiellement absorber l'énergie des tirs de leur phaseur. Si c'était le cas, il avait encore eu une une chance insolente.

_Pour l'infiltration surprise, on repassera... grommela-t-il en se levant avec peine.

Il devait absolument sortir de ce cul-de-sac. Le tas de roche qui semblait s'amonceler à côté de lui n'avait rien de rassurant. Si Spock s'était trouvé en-dessous, alors toute cette mission n'avait servi à rien. Il refusa de prendre en compte cette possibilité.

Il continua à tituber dans le noir, s'aidant de ses mains pour longer les parois rocheuses encore instables. Ses pieds se heurtèrent plusieurs fois contre des rochers éparpillés sur le sol. Il manqua plusieurs fois de s'étaler de tout son long et ne put s'empêcher de sourire dans les ténèbres, imaginant aisément la démarche qu'il devait avoir.

Si une créature l'observait silencieusement en ce moment même, elle devait bien s'amuser.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, toujours tardif j'en suis terriblement désolée... :( Mais je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire en semaine dorénavant. La vie active ne pardonne pas ! Je ne pourrais pas faire mieux qu'un chapitre par semaine maintenant. J'espère que j'arriverais toujours à vous accrocher à cette histoire... En tout cas j'espère déjà que ce chapitre vous a plu ! ^^_

_Les choses dérapent (comme toujours avec moi :D) mais il faut dire que sans ça, on s'ennuirait ^^ Je suis désolée si l'évasion de Spock vous parait facile aux premiers abords mais il faut savoir qu'un Spock complètement vulcain est terriblement redoutable xD_

_Je remercie mes fidèles reviewers (Lune, Kokoroyume, Shaeni, Chi, Real or not et tous les autres, vos avis sont toujours très importants pour moi !) ^^_

_**Je rappelle que des traductions de fictions anglaiess faites par Kokoroyume et moi-même sont disponibles sur le forum de French K/S pour les membres ! ^^**  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Une... Deux... Trois...

_Bon sang !

Kirk jura une fois de plus entre ses dents. C'était la troisième fois qu'il repassait dans ce tunnel. Quand il avait compris que ses pas dans l'obscurité ne le mèneraient nulle part s'il ne traçait pas son chemin, le Capitaine avait fait en sorte de jouer au « petit poucet ». Il remercia intérieurement sa mère pour lui avoir conté ces histoires de l'ancien temps terrien lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il n'avait toujours écouté que d'une oreille. Les récits de voyages interstellaires l'avaient toujours beaucoup plus absorbé. Pour une fois, il avait écouté sa mère de la bonne oreille. Mais il marchait toujours du mauvais pied.

Le cercle de pierres sur lequel il venait de trébucher comprenait 3 petits cailloux. Le même qu'il avait tracé quelques minutes auparavant. Et c'était pourtant la troisième fois qu'il marchait dessus. Il avait tourné à gauche lors de son premier passage, puis à droite à son second. Et il se retrouvait toujours à son point de départ malgré sa dernière bifurcation dans ce qui semblait être le second chemin à sa gauche. C'était à y perdre son latin si la langue n'avait pas cessé d'être étudiée il y a plus de 50 ans !

Il tournait en rond. Ou en diagonal. Il ne savait pas très bien. Son sens de l'orientation avait disparu lors du dernier croisement qu'il avait franchi il y a plus de 40 minutes maintenant. Kirk s'étonnait de ne pas avoir croisé une troupe de soldats ennemie. Les créatures humanoïdes devaient bien connaître l'endroit. Il aurait du se faire repérer. Sauf... si l'éboulement que Spock et lui avaient déclenché à leur arrivée avait tout simplement bouché la seule sortie de ce périmètre. Il tournait alors comme un rat en cage depuis plusieurs heures.

_Kirk à Enterprise, est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ?

Peine perdue. Il savait que les grottes et le champ de force qui les protégeait l'empêchaient de communiquer avec l'extérieur. Pourtant, c'était bien la 5ème fois qu'il essayait de joindre son équipage. Il imaginait déjà Spock lui rappeler combien son comportement était illogique. Il sourit à cette pensée.

_Vous avez intérêt à en être sorti vivant Spock !

Se parler à haute était encore l'une des meilleures façon de ne pas perdre complètement l'esprit. Si l'obscurité envahissante avait quelque chose de dérangeant lorsqu'on y était plongé, elle devenait véritablement insupportable après plusieurs heures.

_Il y a quelqu'un par ici ? Hurla soudainement Kirk.

Il n'était pas entrain de perdre son sang froid. Mais il préférait largement se faire embarquer par l'ennemi plutôt que de continuer à errer seul dans ces foutues galeries souterraines. Là au moins, il verrait sa mort venir. Il pourrait même faire en sorte d'y réchapper une fois de plus. N'importe quoi plutôt que d'attendre que la soif et la faim vienne l'emporter.

Mais l'écho de sa voix fut la seule réponse qui lui parvint. Il appela ainsi encore plusieurs fois, en vain. Kirk souffla dans le noir et prit le temps de s'asseoir contre la première paroi rocheuse qui s'offrait à ses mains. Il s'accorda quelques minutes de repos, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées avec difficulté . Il n'avait pas d'armes, pas de lumière, pas de porte de sortie. Mais il avait connu pire.

Il s'essuya le front d'un revers de la main, laissant une épaisse trace de terre noire. Il n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour sentir qu'il était sale. Il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer et il se demanda un instant si l'éboulement n'avait pas aussi coupé la seule arrivée d'air du tunnel.

_Promis, Bones, la prochaine que je pars en mission sous terre je te -

Kirk se tut. Persuadé d'avoir entendu un bruit sec à sa droite. Il tendit l'oreille et ouvrit grand les yeux, sondant les ténèbres de ses sens amoindris. Il retint machinalement sa respiration, figeant l'ensemble des muscles de son corps comme si une créature pouvait découvrir sa position au moindre mouvement. Mais il n'entendit rien de plus. Il laissa filer plusieurs minutes pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas simplement de son imagination.

Le silence fut éloquent. Tout comme sa déception. S'il se mettait à entendre des bruits qui n'existaient pas, alors il était plus proche de la folie qu'il ne l'avait d'abord cru. Il repensa instinctivement à Spock. Si ses doutes étaient confirmés et qu'il était encore en vie, alors il devait être terrifié. L'angoisse inhabituelle qu'il avait perçu dans sa voix depuis qu'ils étaient entrés l'avait inquiété, bien plus encore que sa propre situation actuelle. Depuis son accident, son second avait hérité des faiblesses humaines les plus difficiles à surmonter. La peur, l'angoisse, la lâcheté. Sans ses barrières mentales vulcaines, aurait-il seulement la force de continuer ? Kirk se maudit de ne pas l'avoir envisagé plus tôt.

Il attrapa une pierre et la jeta au hasard devant lui, soufflant de culpabilité alors que ses pensées revenaient irrémédiablement vers son compagnon humain. Mais alors que ses propres turpitudes emplissaient bruyamment sa tête, une vérité s'imposa à lui, coupant le fil de ses pensées.

Il rouvrit les yeux, soudain conscient de l'évidence qui se pointait face à lui. Il tendit le bras face à lui pour la saisir, véritablement. C'était pourtant tellement logique !

_Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il à l'obscurité face à lui.

La pierre, sa pierre. Ce fragment de matière qui n'était pourtant que le fruit de sa frustration. Alors qu'il avait désespérément cherché une sortie depuis des heures, ou même un autre être vivant, tous ses efforts avaient été vain. Et c'était un simple geste de lassitude inconscient qui lui avait permis de trouver ce qu'il recherchait.

_Capitaine ?

_Spock ! Cria-t-il sans cacher la joie qui faisait vibrer sa voix. Spock, est-ce que ça va ?

Kirk s'approcha machinalement de son second à quatre pattes, maintenant sa main tendue jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre la masse face à lui. Celle là même qui avait empêché la pierre de retomber sur le sol en un bruit sec et caractéristique dont l'absence avait fait comprendre à Kirk qu'il n'était effectivement pas seul.

_Sans prendre en compte le fait que vous venez de me jeter une pierre sur le torse, je dirais que je suis fonctionnel, Capitaine.

Kirk s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit le corps de son ami du bout des doigts et ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant la réponse de son second.

_Veuillez me pardonner, je ne vous avais pas vu, plaisanta-t-il en s'essayant juste à côté de son compagnon.

_J'ai effectivement pris ce paramètre en compte, Capitaine. Si l'on ajoute le fait que je ne me sois pas présenté à vous, nous pouvons en déduire que votre geste n'était pas conscient. Vous n'avez donc pas à vous excuser.

Kirk se frotta les mains pour y faire tomber toute la poussière amassée et fronça les sourcils tout en continuant de sourire.

_Je vois que votre petit séjour ici en mon absence vous a rendu votre logique, Spock !

Un court silence suivit la remarque de Kirk et il aurait juré que l'ancien vulcain était entrain de soulever stoïquement l'un de ses deux sourcils incurvés. Il n'avait pas eu cette sensation depuis longtemps. A vrai dire, depuis...

_Vous ne croyiez pas si bien dire, Capitaine.

_Je suis heureux de vous savoir vivant. Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiétez vous savez.

Kirk caressa l'épaule de son ami, dont il avait instinctivement deviné l'emplacement. Il sentit l'épaule sursauter et serra les dents, pensant avoir surpris son compagnon.

_L'inquiétude est hors de propos, Capitaine. Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai réussi à m'en sortir.

Kirk retira sa main avec l'étrange sensation qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Il se frotta rapidement les yeux, mettant ces sensations sur le compte de l'obscurité et de la fatigue. Spock était vivant, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

_Très bien, dans ce cas vous allez pouvoir nous faire sortir d'ici ! Il faut que nous trouvions les personnes qui vous ont transformé et les forcer à reconstituer l'ensemble de votre ADN.

Le Capitaine se releva, massant doucement ses jambes endolories en attendant que son second le suive.

_Spock, vous venez ? S'inquiéta-t-il lorsqu'il n'entendit que le silence l'accompagner.

_Affirmatif, Capitaine. Votre connaissance sur ma situation m'a simplement surpris. Mais, en tant qu'officier en second, je ne devrais pas douter de votre efficacité. Veuillez pardonner mon absence de réaction.

Kirk souleva un sourcil de surprise. Il était étrange d'entendre Spock lui parler de façon aussi conventionnelle après leurs derniers échanges. Finalement, une isolation forcée dans le noir dans un espace confiné avait du le forcer à reprendre ses vieilles habitudes vulcaines. Ce changement n'était pas pour lui déplaire, même s'il le trouvait assez brutal. Mais il n'allait pas passer son temps à se plaindre de son compagnon. Il venait enfin de le retrouver.

_Même si mes yeux me permettent de percevoir mon environnement plus aisément que vous dans le noir, il reste très difficile de se repérer. Les galeries sont pratiquement identiques mais grâce aux chemins de pierres que vous semblez avoir tracé, je peux maintenant nous diriger plus rapidement dans un autre complexe.

Kirk ne put s'empêcher de sourire de fierté. Son idée ne tombait finalement pas à l'eau.

_Ma vision s'améliore petit à petit. Nous nous approchons sûrement d'un complexe habité.

_Avez-vous une arme ? Demanda Kirk en s'approchant plus encore de son second. J'ai perdu la mienne lors de l'éboulement.

_Affirmatif, Capitaine. Je l'ai réquisitionné à un alien du nom de Ratak.

_Je vois que vous avez même pris le temps de faire connaissance avec nos amis. Je suis impressionné ! Répliqua Kirk d'un ton amical.

Il s'en voulu presque d'avoir douté des capacités de son officier en second. Il lui réservait toujours bien des surprises. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il s'était attaché à lui bien plus qu'aucun règlement ne le permettrait jamais.

_Ma position ne me laissait pas vraiment le choix, Capitaine. Recueillir toutes sortes d'informations paraissait essentiel à ma survie.

_Je ne remets pas en doute vos capacités Spock, ne vous inquiétez pas. Dites-moi, ce... Ratsak..

_Ratak, Capitaine.

_Ratak, mille excuses, rétorqua Kirk sur un ton un peu plus plaisantin, vous en a-t-il un peu plus appris sur l'endroit où nous sommes et ce qui s'y fait ?

Ils continuèrent de marcher, le capitaine sur les pas de son second, alors que l'obscurité commençait à s'amoindrir.

_Les aliens qui vivent ici se font appelés les Améniens. Ils semblent constituer un microcosme nommé Coalition des Améniens. Il s'agit d'une espèce dont l'espérance de vie ne dépasse pas 15 ans en moyenne et qui a concentré ses avancées scientifiques sur l'allongement de cette durée. Ils souffrent apparemment d'une dégénération cellulaire accélérée.

Kirk ne mit que quelconques secondes à comprendre les raisons de l'enlèvement de Spock, le temps de se demander comment son second avait fait pour récolter autant d'informations seul et en si peu de temps.

_Je suppose que votre longévité les intéresse... Attendez...

Kirk s'arrêta, réalisant soudainement ce qui avait poussé les Améniens à transformer ainsi son ami.

_C'est pour cela qu'ils ont extrait votre ADN vulcain ?

Kirk releva la tête en direction de Spock mais la lumière vive au bout du tunnel derrière la silhouette de son ami l'aveugla instantanément.

_Je dirais plutôt qu'ils l'ont reconstituée, Capitaine.

Kirk mit une main devant lui pour protéger ses yeux, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que voulait dire son ami.

_Que voulez-vous dire ? Qu'ils ont manipulé votre ADN une fois retiré pour le reconstituer dans leur propre séquence ?

_Négatif. Ils ont reconstitué entièrement mon ADN vulcain afin de m'inoculer l'agent pathogène qui déclenche la dégénération accélérée de leurs cellules.

_Ils vous l'ont inoculée ?

Kirk avait presque crié, complètement perdu par les explication de Spock. Il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt d'introduire un tel virus dans un ADN complètement humain, ni pourquoi McCoy ne l'avait pas relevé avec ses instruments.

_Jim ?

Kirk tourna brutalement son visage vers l'endroit d'où une autre voix avait résonné. Il se positionna instinctivement devant Spock pour le protéger malgré le fait que c'était lui qui portait une arme.

_Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il sur la défensive, perturbé par les dernières révélations de son compagnon.

Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire repérer par leur ennemi !

_Jim, c'est moi. Ce n'est pas possible, je te croyais mort ! Je t'ai vu tomber... Je... Je t'ai vu recevoir le tir de mon phaser...

_Spock ?

Kirk n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était pourtant bien la voix de Spock ! Et ce qu'il disait, seul son compagnon aurait pu le savoir. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, cherchant du regard la nouvelle silhouette qui se dessinait face à lui.

Il reconnut Spock. C'était bien lui, il était bien vivant, sous ses traits humains. Kirk se retourna vivement vers celui qu'il avait pris pour son second. Il avait pourtant la même voix, la même aura, il le connaissait...

Ses yeux s'habituèrent rapidement et ce qu'il vit l'effraya bien plus encore qu'il n'aurait pu le croire.

_Mon dieu...

Il fit un pas en arrière, puis un autre, complètement abasourdi par la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

_Jim... qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Derrière lui, Spock se rapprochait, le timbre de sa voix trahissant son incompréhension.

Devant lui, Spock pointait une arme dans leur direction. Spock, sous ses traits vulcains.

_Capitaine ?

Kirk s'écarta presque en courant des deux silhouettes qui s'avançaient vers lui des deux côtés de la galerie.

_Qui... mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe sur cette foutue planète?

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

_Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus (désolée pour l'attente mais mon week end a été très chargé et je suis tombée malade pour arranger le tout ! Mais j'ai trouvé le temps de vous concocter ce petit chapitre ce soir). J'ai bien aimé l'écrire même si certains passages ne me plaisent guère. J'espère qu'il aura su vous tenir en haleine. Le but n'était pas de vous cacher qu'il s'agissait du Spock vulcain (cela se sent dès le départ) mais que vous ayez conscience du quiproquo de Kirk sans que celui ci ne s'en rende compte avant la fin. J'ai trouvé le jeu plus intéressant ainsi :)_

Mille mercis à tous mes reviewers, j'espère que je ne vous perds pas avec le temps ! En tout cas je suis toujours extrêmement touchée que mes histoires puissent vous toucher. A bientôt pour le prochain épisode :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Mais qui étaient-ils ? Il n'y avait pourtant pas d'agent hallucinogène dans l'air à moins que son tricordeur n'ait été faussé. Mais c'était tout simplement impossible. Kirk cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, persuadé que l'obscurité lui jouait des tours.

Deux Spock. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne pouvait pas dire qui lui était pas arrivé d'en rêver parfois, mais jamais dans ces circonstances. L'un avait l'apparence normale de son officier en second, une apparence vulcaine. Et pourtant, le Spock humain lui paraissait plus vrai maintenant qu'il se retrouvait en face de ses deux commandants.

_Eloignez-vous, ordonna-t-il aux deux hommes qui s'approchaient de lui sans pour autant se quitter des yeux. Je ne laisserais aucun de vous approcher tant que je n'aurais pas une explication plausible à ce qui se passe ici.

Il attarda son regard sur le visage du Spock humain. Les images de leurs derniers échanges dans sa cabine défilèrent dans son esprit et il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un hoquet d'angoisse. Et s'il avait fait tout ça avec la mauvaise personne ? Même s'il avait su s'arrêter à temps il ne pourrait pas cacher le fait qu'il avait adoré succomber à la tentation. Et s'il n'était pas le vrai Spock ? S'il n'avait pas su faire la différence ?

_Jim, je t'en prie. Je pensais que je t'avais suffisamment prouver qui j'étais.

_Capitaine, ne vous laissez pas berner. Je suis le commandant Spock, fils de Sarek et d'une humaine du nom d'Amanda. Je suis entré sous votre commandement il y sept années, 8 mois et 45 jours de cela. J'étais là, avec vous, lorsque vous avez perdu votre frère.

Le regard de Kirk navigua du Spock humain à celui vulcain. Les deux lui avaient avancé des arguments irréfutables. L'un comme l'autre n'aurait pu détenir le même genre d'informations. A moins que la mémoire du vrai Spock n'ait été complètement décortiquée par ces créatures et qu'ils aient envoyé ces deux entités à sa rencontre.

_Si vous êtes effectivement le commandant Spock, je vous ordonne de baisser votre arme et de la jeter à mes pieds, ordonna-t-il.

Il devait se mettre en sécurité avant toute chose. Il se pouvait très bien qu'aucun des deux Spock ne soit le vrai. Il perçut de l'hésitation dans le regard du vulcain à sa droite et crut qu'il venait de démasquer l'intrus. Mais alors que s'apprêtait à éviter un tir, il aperçut le vulcain abaisser son bras et l'arme atterrit à ses pieds dans un bruit sec.

_Jim, ne lui fait pas confiance. Il n'est pas moi, je le vois à son regard.

Kirk se serait bien bouché les oreilles pour ne plus avoir à entendre les supplications des deux hommes. Il n'y avait aucun moyen immédiat de les différencier et le fait que le vulcain se montre aussi coopératif ne prouvait rien en soi. Il ne put s'empêcher de dévisager le vulcain et d'approuver intérieurement les dires du Spock humain. Quelque soit la façon dont ils étaient arrivés jusqu'ici, il avait senti une certaine différence chez ce Spock vulcain qui ne lui rappelait plus son compagnon.

Il était froid. Terriblement froid. Et le regard hautain et dédaigneux qu'il jeta à son homologue humain ne fit que renforcer son sentiment. Il avait bien un vulcain en face de lui. Un être froid et logique qui s'estimait bien au dessus des races émotionnelles inférieures. Il reconnaissait cette vanité vulcaine même dans la pénombre.

_Je ne peux faire confiance à aucun de vous deux, répondit Kirk l'arme maintenant en main.

Il ne savait vers qui la pointait. Lequel allait se jeter sur lui maintenant que la supercherie était découverte ? Il eut un rapide sentiment d'empathie envers Spock en se rappelant la fois où son second avait du faire face à son propre dédoublement. La situation avait été aussi compliquée qu'aujourd'hui.

_Attendez... murmura Kirk une lueur d'espoir brillant dans le regard.

_Si vous êtes bien Spock comme vous le prétendez tout deux, alors vous devez vous souvenir de ce qui s'est passé durant notre mission sur Alpha 177.

Kirk laissa à ses deux commandants le temps de se remémorer leur mission mais il savait qu'il découvrirait vite la vérité. Ses souvenirs allaient encore lui sauver la vie et sûrement celle de Spock également.

_C'était l'une de nos premières missions, commença le commandant humain. Nous avions eu un problème de téléportation si je me souviens bien.

_C'est lors de cette mission que vous avez été séparé en deux être différents, Capitaine. Etes-vous entrain de tester nos souvenirs ou laissez-vous sous-entendre que nous souffrons du même problème ?

On pouvait dire que le vulcain restait perspicace. Ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment mais il possédait au moins une piste à explorer.

_Les deux, commandant. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse de bien et de mal cette fois-ci.

Sa réplique fit place à un long silence. L'officier vulcain semblait réfléchir à leur situation tandis que le Spock humain continuait de le fixer, toutes sortes d'émotions déferlant dans son regard. Kirk sentit son coeur se serrer malgré lui. La tristesse et l'anxiété de ce Spock humain le touchaient bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il était bien plus dur de le rejeter que le vulcain dont la froide plastique lui permettait de rester prudent. Le souvenir de leurs caresses ne lui facilitait pas la tâche mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de baisser sa garde avant d'être certain.

_Je vois où vous voulez en venir, Capitaine. Si mon ADN humain a été extrait et non annihilé comme je le pensais, il est possible qu'une telle créature ait pu être créée. La technologie des Améniens présente toutes les caractéristiques essentielles à une telle avancée scientifique.

Kirk vit le Spock humain s'arracher de son regard pour le poser sur son homologue vulcain. Ses lèvres pincées et ses poings serrés en disaient long sur l'état de colère dans lequel il se trouvait.

_Je vous signale que l'on m'a retrouvé sur la planète dépourvu de mon ADN vulcain. Cen'est pas** moi** l'expérience de laboratoire comme vous semblez le croire.

_Votre réaction émotionnelle est typique des êtres dont les sentiments dominent leur vie. Vous êtes une création purement humaine de mon être. Il est évident que vous avez perdu toute logique et tout sens de la raison. Je m'étonne, Capitaine, que vous ayez recueilli une créature aussi faible à bord de l'Enterprise. Je comprends maintenant votre désarroi lorsque vous avez vu mon visage.

_Ecoutez moi ça ! Il n'y a pas à dire, c'est tout à fait vulcain. Froideur, condescendance, arrogance. Vous vous croyez meilleur que les autres en prétendant maitriser vos émotions mais vous ne cherchez qu'à les anéantir. Vous ne valez pas mieux que des ordinateurs. C'est vous le fai-

_Messieurs, ça suffit !

Kirk n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mais il était évident qu'il était bien en présence du véritable Spock que des extraterrestres avaient dédoublé en séparant son ADN humain et vulcain. La cruauté d'un telle expérience donna la nausée à Kirk. Bien plus que ce sentiment de détresse qu'il percevait chez ses deux commandants. Etait-il possible que Spock se déteste autant ? La personnification de son combat intérieur entre son côté humain et son éducation vulcaine avait de quoi perturber le plus proche de ses ami. Il en était de même pour l'homme qui disait l'aimait et se targuer de le connaître mieux que personne. Jamais il n'aurait cru que l'animosité entre ses deux cultures soit aussi grande.

_Le moment est mal choisi pour vous disputer. Dois-je vous rappeler où nous nous trouvons ?

Un silence de plomb suivit son rappel à l'ordre. Kirk restait le Capitaine de l'Enterprise et son commandant, malgré la situation, devait obéir à ses ordres.

_Spock, les deux hommes se retournèrent, je veux dire Spock vulcain, vous avez parlé d'un Ratak. Est-ce lui qui vous a retenu prisonnier jusque là ?

_Affirmatif, Capitaine.

_Ce serait donc lui qui a procédé à cette transformation ?

_Exact, Capitaine. Il est le chirurgien en chef de cette Coalition. Il possède toute la...

Le vulcain tangua sur ses jambes et porta une main tremblante à son visage.

_Que vous arrive-t-il ? S'enquit Kirk en ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'approcher du vulcain.

_La... dégénération cellulaire... Mon organisme ne la supportera plus longtemps.

Kirk serra les dents. Avec tout cette histoire, il avait oublié que le vulcain s'était fait inoculé un virus mortel. Il souffrait sûrement le martyre mais n'en avait rien laissé paraître jusqu'à présent. Il reconnaissait bien là son officier en second.

_Il faut que nous retournions dans ce laboratoire. Ratak est donc le seul qui peut vous rendre votre apparence normale. Je suggère que nous -

Kirk entendit un tir d'arme siffler près de son oreille avant de s'abattre sur le paroi rocheuse en face de lui. Il se baissa instinctivement et ordonna à ses officiers d'en faire de même. Il avait été négligent. La situation l'avait pris par surprise et il avait oublié qu'il était en mission d'infiltration. Il était resté discuter juste devant l'entrée d'un complexe habité sans même faire attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Il rampa jusqu'au croisement d'une galerie alors qu'une pluie de rayon laser s'abattait sur eux. Il riposta autant qu'il pouvait, tirant au hasard face à lui. L'obscurité ne lui permettait pas d'apercevoir leur agresseurs.

_Dirigez-vous vers le tunnel où nous étions et retrouvez moi ce Ratak ! Je reste ici pour vous couvrir ! Ordonna Kirk en criant pour que sa voix couvre le bruit des tirs.

_Non ! Entendit-il répondre derrière lui.

Il prit quelques secondes pour se retourner et s'apercevoir que le Spock humain rampait à sa rencontre.

_Partez ! C'est un ordre !

Mais il sentit une main agripper sa taille pour le tirer doucement en arrière et le mettre à l'abri des tirs ennemis.

_Commandant, je vous ordonne de vous en allez. Vous avez intérêt à obéir !

_Et te laisser à leur merci ? Il n'en est pas question, Jim !

L'inquiétude de son compagnon humain toucha Kirk et il retint un petit sourire de naitre sur son visage. Cela faisait partie de leur devoir. Combien de fois avaient-ils été obligés de se laisser derrière ? Cela avait toujours été difficile pour lui, il fut heureux de constater que c'était réciproque. Mais il en allait de la vie de Spock et il ne le laisserait pas se mettre en danger plus longtemps pour lui.

_Spock ! Appela-t-il au vulcain à quelques mètres devant eux. Je veux que vous trouviez la force de vous relever et que vous emmeniez votre moitié humaine avec vous !

Il vit le vulcain acquiescer d'un douloureux signe de tête avant de s'approcher vers son homonyme humain.

_Ne fais pas ça, Jim. Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas leur échapper. Ils sont bien trop nombreux !

_Votre confiance en mes capacités me touche, Spock, répondit-il avec un petit sourire. Je m'en sortirais, comme toujours. Mais il faut que vous partiez maintenant si vous voulez avoir assez d'avance pour retrouver Ratak.

_Ne crois pas que je te laisserais mettre ta vie en danger pour m'aider à retrouver mon apparence. Je ne souhaite pas redevenir ce que j'étais, Jim ! Et je ne crois pas être le seul dans ce cas.

Kirk souffla devant l'insistance de son compagnon. Il ne l'aurait pas cru aussi tenace. Il n'avait peut-être pas bien compris la teneur des sentiments de Spock à son égard. Il ne l'aurait pas cru si combattif pour le garder auprès de lui.

Il aperçut la silhouette du vulcain se glisser lentement derrière son officier humain. Kirk posa alors doucement sa main sur la joue de Spock et lui sourit longuement.

_Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Je suis désolé, Spock...

Il eut à peine le temps de caresser les lèvres de son compagnon avant que celui-ci ne soit durement tiré en arrière par son homologue vulcain. Il le vit combattre la poigne de fer du vulcain et lui crier à plein poumon de le lâcher. La détresse qui se peignait sur son visage à être ainsi arraché de son capitaine lui brisa le coeur. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela soit aussi difficile.

Mais un tir ennemi vint s'écraser une fois de plus contre la paroi rocheuse derrière laquelle il se cachait et il sentit le sol trembler. Le tunnel commençait à devenir instable et il apercevait maintenant nettement ses ennemis. Leur nombre lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Il ne pourrait jamais les retenir assez longtemps pour permettre aux Spock d'avoir assez d'avance. Il regarda autour de lui avant de poser un dernier regard sur les officiers qui s'éloignaient doucement de lui. Comme si son compagnon humain avait compris le cheminement de ses pensées, Kirk le vit redoubler d'effort pour s'arracher des mains du vulcain. Malheureusement pour lui, il y parvint et s'approcha à nouveau de lui en courant.

Il n'avait plus le temps d'hésiter.

Il tira plusieurs slaves au dessus de lui, jusqu'à ce que la galerie se déstabilise complètement. Il vit alors avec soulagement le plafond de roche s'effondrer juste avant que Spock ne parvienne à le rejoindre. Il sourit une dernière fois et posa l'arme qu'il avait réussi à récupérer à ses pieds.

Il entendait déjà ses ennemis s'approcher en lui hurlant de se rendre. Il n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention de combattre. Il voulait gagner du temps, juste assez de temps pour eux...

Il n'eut pas le temps de voir le visage de ces créatures souterraines qu'un violent coup de ce qui ressemblait à une main pleine d'écorces s'abattit sur lui.

Il sombra dans l'inconscience, le visage de Spock humain accroché à son esprit.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

_Et voilà la suite ^^ Je l'avais écrite depuis hier mais j'ai attendu d'avoir fini d'écrire le chapitre suivant avant de la poster. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :) Je suis étonné que le précédent ait eu autant de succès et j'en ai étais trés touchée ! ^^ Quelques passages me posaient problèmes mais ce ne fut apparemment par votre cas alors j'en suis très heureuse._

_Il est vrai que deux Spock corsent beaucoup les choses mais c'est un régal de pouvoir mettre en place cette situation (ne me félicitait pas pour l'idée je l'ai chopé d'un épisode de Star Trek voyager que j'ai adapté pour mon récit ;) )._

_En tout cas merci à ceux qui continuent de me suivre et de me laisser des commentaires, ça me va toujours droit au coeur !_

_**Sachez qu'il y a toujours des traductions exclusives sur le forum de French K/S et je vais d'ailleurs me lancer dans la traduction d'un nouveau OS en plus ^^**  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

_Lâchez-moi !

_Vous laissez submerger par vos émotions n'aidera en rien le Capitaine Kirk.

_Et votre insensibilité non plus.

L'officier en second humain s'arracha de la poigne de son homologue vulcain. Ou plutôt celui-ci se décida enfin à le lâcher. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le vulcain avait gardé toute sa force extraterrestre et qu'il n'était pas physiquement apte à lui faire concurrence. C'était bien la seule chose qu'il regrettait.

Maintenant, le Capitaine Kirk était encore une fois aux mains de l'ennemi pour leur permettre de survivre. Combien de fois avait-il connu cette situation ? Il aurait aimé pouvoir les compter sur les doigts d'une main. Il savait que c'était la première fois qu'il avait réellement combattu pour rester auprès de son supérieur. Il lança un regard noir sur la silhouette qui se mouvait devant lui. Tout ceci avait été la faute de ses gènes vulcains. Cette froideur simulée et hypocrite lui donnait la nausée.

_Je ne comprendrais jamais cette volonté de fer que vous avez de vous rendre aussi inhumain.

_Je ne suis pas humain, répondit l'autre Spock alors que ses pas se faisaient lourds et difficiles.

_Vous l'êtes en partie, je vous rappelle. Ce n'est pas parce que vous passez votre temps à m'étouffer et à prétendre que je n'existe pas que ce n'est pas le cas.

_Je ne suis plus humain dorénavant. Le fait que vous le soyez complètement ne vous donne pas le droit de ralentir notre démarche par vos élucubrations. Veuillez garder le silence afin de nous permettre d'accomplir correctement notre mission.

L'officier humain souffla d'exaspération et s'obligea à suivre son coéquipier forcé. Il n'aimait pas laisser le Capitaine Kirk seul à l'arrière et encore moins se retrouver face à cet autre lui-même qui lui rappelait tout ce qu'il avait toujours détesté en lui.

_L'efficacité avant tout, j'avais oublié. Dites-moi, vous est-il arrivé de penser en d'autres termes ?

_Votre question est illogique. Vous me demandez en tant que vulcain de raisonner comme vous le feriez, c'est à dire comme un humain. Vos propos sont incohérents.

Spock secoua la tête en signe d'exaspération. Il était clair qu'aucun des deux n'arriverait à s'entendre. Ils étaient par nature opposés. Pourquoi devraient-ils encore chercher à communiquer ? Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait séparé de ses gènes vulcains, il lui semblait que leur ancienne coexistence avait plus relevé du miracle que de l'harmonie. Il avait pourtant grandi comme un vulcain, il avait été élevé comme tel avec les valeurs et les coutumes qui y étaient liées. Il respectait ces valeurs et continuait même à les accomplir malgré son apparence somme toute humaine. Mais certains raisonnements de son espèce lui paraissaient aujourd'hui plus faux qu'auparavant. Ils lui semblaient biaisés, hypocrites.

_Cela ne vous paraît pas complètement illogique que nous cherchions un moyen de nous rassembler alors que ni vous ni moi n'en ressentons le besoin ?

Un long silence suivit sa dernière question. L'obscurité se faisait de plus en plus dense à nouveau et leur démarche ralentit en conséquence. L'officier humain profita de ce moment de répit pour essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il avait été complètement dérouté par leurs ennemis et la perte de son Capitaine. Celle-ci s'était révélée erronnée mais il n'avait pas eu le temps d'assimiler l'information que Jim était déjà aux mains de ces créatures. Il avait été forcé de l'abandonner à nouveau. Il détestait la facilité avec laquelle son homologue vulcain l'avait fait mais il était bien obligé de reconnaître que c'était la bonne décision à prendre. Objectivement, tout du moins.

_Vous vous sentez bien ? Se sentit-il obligé de demander alors que le souffle du vulcain se faisait plus erratique dans la pénombre.

_Je ne comprends pas votre question, entendit-il simplement en retour.

Il avait presque oublié qu'il parlait à un vulcain.

_Vous semblez vous épuisez rapidement. Nous devrions peut-être faire une pause.

_Mes cellules ont de plus en plus de mal à se régénérer. Il se peut que je ne survive pas à l'injection de Ratak. C'est une raison suffisante pour ne plus perdre de temps et continuer notre chemin.

Spock força le vulcain à s'arrêter en posant une main sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas pensé que son cas puisse être aussi grave et il n'était pas prêt à le laisser mourir... à se laisser mourir d'une certaine manière.

_Je dirais au contraire que c'est une bonne raison pour s'arrêter quelques minutes. Donnez-vous le temps de vous reposer et nous pourrions ainsi établir un plan.

Il sentit le vulcain sursauter au contact de sa main et retirer son épaule. Son geste avait presque semblé le dégoûter. Spock poussa un soupir de lassitude.

_Vous rendez-vous compte que vous refuser un simple contact avec vous-même ? Je suis peut-être humain mais je connais notre métabolisme. Arrêtez-vous quelques minutes et je me montrerais plus coopératif.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de votre coopération. Si vous refusez d'exécuter les derniers ordres du Capitaine Kirk je me verrais simplement dans l'obligation de vous neutraliser et de vous amener par mes propres moyens à notre destination.

_A défaut de trouver cela illogique, je peux vous garantir qu'il n'y a rien de moins pratique que cette solution. Cessez donc de me contredire en permanence !

_Votre délire de persécution ne nous aidera pas dans notre mission. C'est vous qui devriez vous reposer.

L'officier humain se retint de secouer le vulcain pour le faire taire. Il avait le don de l'exaspérer comme personne auparavant n'avait pu le faire. Mais il savait qu'il devait contenir sa colère. Le fait qu'il soit humain ne devait pas forcément signifier qu'il ne se maitrisait pas.

Il prit une profonde respiration et se força à garder le silence. Dans leur échange plutôt hostile, il avait au moins réussi à le forcer à s'arrêter. Au final, le vulcain l'avait écouté.

_Il semble que vous compreniez enfin que vous laissez guider par vos émotions est inutile et réduit vos capacités d'action.

Spock soupira, il était tellement difficile de garder son calme face à un mur aussi stoïque que son côté vulcain. Il se demanda comment le Capitaine Kirk avait pu faire avec et s'y habituer.

_Regardez-nous... Assis, là, à nous disputer alors que Jim est en danger par notre faute. Je me demande bien ce que nous avons fait pour mériter ses sentiments.

L'officier humain posa son regard sur la silhouette sombre qui se dessinait devant lui, un regard triste et douloureux éclairant son visage.

_Le Capitaine Kirk est un homme compliqué. Je n'ai jamais compris sa propension à toujours s'impliquer dans les situations les plus difficiles à résoudre.

Spock laissa échapper un rire bref et spontané.

_Moi non plus. Mais n'est-ce pas pour cela qu'il nous apparaît différent des autres ? Je me suis toujours demandé si mes sentiments à son égard ne provenaient que de mes gênes humains. Que ressentez-vous pour lui ?

Il sentit le vulcain s'affaisser un peu plus sur le sol. Il espéra que sa requête de quelques minutes ne l'affaiblirait pas plus.

_Le Capitaine Kirk est un excellent officier de Starfleet pour un humain. J'éprouve simplement du respect et de l'admiration pour le supérieur efficace qu'il représente.

_Rien de plus ? Insista Spock, difficilement persuadé que son côté vulcain soit complètement imperméable à toute émotion.

_Vous savez qu'objectivement vous êtes en train de vous parlez à vous même. Personne n'aura connaissance de cette conversation. Lorsque nous redeviendrons ce que nous étions, je ne serais plus en mesure d'exprimer ce que je ressens à nouveau.

Sa voix mourut presque dans sa gorge. Il sentit les regrets lui tirailler l'estomac. Un long silence s'installa entre eux et l'officier humain crut véritablement que son homologue vulcain s'était évanoui ou endormi. Mais un léger plissement de vêtement contre le sol le rassura. Soit le vulcain était entrain de réfléchir, soit il cherchait un moyen d'éviter de répondre à sa question.

_Disons que je comprends un peu mieux les raisons qui ont poussé notre père à épouser une humaine.

Il n'aurait pas une meilleure révélation, il le savait. L'officier humain se contenta de sourire légèrement dans le noir, soulagé de savoir qu'il avait au moins une chose en commun avec sa moitié vulcaine. Kirk était le seul lien qui semblait le lier à lui-même. Il était vrai qu'il ne se sentait en paix qu'en sa présence, comme s'il avait enfin trouvé sa place.

_Vous auriez été malheureux à Gol, ne put-il s'empêcher d'intervenir.

Il eut encore une fois droit au silence comme seule réponse mais la prit pour un oui. Il ne pouvait pas exiger trop du vulcain. Malgré leurs conflits permanents, il le comprenait mieux que quiconque.

_Qu'avez-vous fait de Ratak lorsque vous avez réussi à vous échapper ?

Il était temps pour eux d'accomplir leur mission. Même si aucun des deux ne le voulait vraiment, ils ne pourraient pas fonctionner aussi bien en étant séparés. Spock devait redevenir lui-même. Avec toutes ses contradictions.

_Je l'ai neutralisé mais il est très probable qu'il soit à nouveau en liberté. Notre présence révélée, d'autres Améniens ont du se rendre au laboratoire. A l'heure actuelle, il doit être hautement surveillé.

_Malheureusement, si nous voulons inverser le processus de votre dégénération cellulaire nous devons capturer Ratak et le forcer à vous opérer. Il en va de même pour notre dédoublement.

_Il nous faudra alors neutraliser l'ensemble des gardes postés. Je vous préviens que les probabilités de réussite ne sont guère positives.

Spock se releva et aida son homologue vulcain à en faire de même.

_Il nous faudra faire avec. S'il y a bien une chose que nous avons pu apprendre sur l'Enterprise, c'est que les probabilités ne veulent rien dire.

Il crut apercevoir le vulcain arquer un sourcil d'étonnement mais il ne le contredit pas pour autant. Il se permit d'approcher de lui et passa son bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à marcher correctement.

_Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

_Je sais, nous n'en avons jamais eu besoin. Mais nous savons tous les deux que c'est faux. Vous pouvez arrêter de faire semblant quelques minutes, cela vous permettra d'avoir l'énergie nécessaire pour ce qui nous attend.

Le vulcain se tut et accepta bon-gré mal-gré l'aide que lui proposait sa partie humaine. Il aurait refusé toute intervention venant d'une autre personne mais il semblait comprendre que lutter contre lui-même était un combat illogique et perdu d'avance.

Ils se dirigèrent ainsi à tâtons dans la semi-obscurité, le vulcain dirigeant leur pas grâce à ses souvenirs, l'officier humain se contentant de jouer les muscles pour deux. Chacun jouant le rôle qui semblait lui être imparti à la perfection. Et pendant quelques secondes, les bruits de leurs pas ne firent qu'un.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

_Et voilà un petit chapitre de plus ^^_

_Désolée pour l'attente, très longue semaine et pas une minute à moi. Je vais essayer d'écrire le chapitre suivant dans la semaine mais je ne promets rien. EN attendant, j'espère que celui-c_ vous a plu, je me suis régalée à mettre en scène les deux Spock :)_

_Je remercie toujours grandements les quelques personnes qui continuent de me suivre, vous êtes mes lecteurs adorés et c'est toujours avec grand plaisir que je retrouve vos reviews à chaque chapitre :)  
_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

_Vous les avez vu ? Est-ce que c'est lui ?

Spock se glissa juste derrière la silhouette de son ombre vulcaine, aussi discrètement que s'il avait été l'un des nombreux amas de poussières qui voletaient dans les galeries souterraines. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son homologue pour l'écarter légèrement. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer clairement la scène qui s'offrait à eux.

_Le Capitaine Kirk montre tous les symptômes de l'inconscience. La couleur de sa peau me permet d'affirmer qu'il n'est pas mort, du moins pas depuis le lapse de temps nécessaire à son corps pour se détériorer.

Spock jeta un rapide coup d'oeil légèrement étonné vers son vis à vis. Il ne se serait jamais cru aussi... rationnellement morbide. Il se demanda pendant quelques secondes s'il faisait le même genre d'effet aux membres de l'équipage lorsqu'il s'exprimait ainsi. C'était bien la première fois qu'il prenait conscience que son comportement pouvait paraître dérangeant. Mais il n'eût pas le temps de se poser plus de question que les gardes ennemis s'activèrent.

_Il semble que votre Ratak prévoit de continuer ses expériences sur Jim. Mais il ne possède qu'un ADN purement humain. Quel intérêt pourrait-il bien trouver à le manipuler ?

_Sachez tout d'abord que cet alien ne m'appartient pas. L'usage du pronom possessif est incohérent dans votre phrase. Ensuite, en considérant la morphologie du Capitaine Kirk et son rapide transfert dans le laboratoire, je dirais qu'il y a de très fortes probabilités pour que Ratak envisage d'inoculer le même virus au Capitaine afin de tester sa capacité de résistance.

_Quoi ? Cria-t-il presque alors que le vulcain plaquait déjà une main contre sa bouche.

_Cherchez-vous explicitement à nous faire repérer ou avez-vous perdu tout sens de la prudence en l'espace d'une nanoseconde ?

Malgré sa faiblesse, les yeux assassins du vulcain donnèrent presque des sueurs froides à l'officier humain. Il agrippa sa main pour dégager ses lèvres en un signe de compréhension.

_Et c'est tout l'effet que cela vous fait ? Nous devons le sortir d'ici avant que Ratak ne l'expose au virus.

_J'étais arrivé à la même conclusion que vous, sans pour autant devoir le signifier haut et fort à nos adversaires.

Spock se tut, quelque peu honteux de s'être laissé emporter ainsi. Mais il devait bien avouer qu'il lui était difficile de se contrôler quand Jim courait un grave danger. Il comprenait maintenant ce que pouvait endurer son Capitaine lorsque de telles circonstances étaient inversées. Il prit conscience de son extrême courage et de sa capacité à garder, comment disait-il déjà, son sang-froid.

_Très bien. Je suppose qu'avec votre intelligence vulcaine supérieure, qui je le rappelle est aussi mon intelligence supérieure, vous avez envisagé un plan efficace qui permettrait à deux hommes, dont l'un blessé, de maitriser deux gardes, 3 soldats et un scientifique sans se faire tuer ?

Spock n'aurait jamais cru être capable d'un tel cynisme. Il était sûr que si le Docteur McCoy était avec eux, il éprouverait une certaine émotion typiquement humaine : de la fierté. Après réflexion, la présence de deux Spock lui ferait sûrement ressentir un tout autre genre d'émotions.

_Etant physiquement diminué, il est logique que je sois celui qui s'expose le premier. Je maitriserais les deux gardes afin de vous permettre de vous infiltrer sans être repéré. Il faut que vous récupériez l'arme de l'un des gardes afin de pouvoir neutraliser à votre tour les trois soldats à l'intérieur.

Spock arqua un sourcil humain dans une expression figée qui n'était pourtant pas totalement la sienne. Le vulcain nota le changement de posture puisqu'il lui demanda s'il avait certaines objections à émettre vis à vis de son plan d'action.

_A vrai dire, j'ai rarement entendu un plan aussi bancal. Cela m'étonne de vous. Il est tout d'abord hors de question que je vous laisse vous exposer en première ligne alors que vous menacez de vous évanouir au moindre effort. Dans un second temps... je n'ai pas les capacités de neutraliser trois hommes à moi seul. Je ne fais ni physiquement, ni stratégiquement, le poids.

Spock baissa légèrement le regard. Il ne lui était pas plaisant d'avouer ses faiblesses, en particulier en présence de son homologue vulcain qui devait le trouvait répugnant de faiblesse. Mais il avait peur, véritablement peur. Il n'était pas habitué à ressentir l'angoisse aussi intensément. Il n'avait cette fois-ci aucune barrière mentale pour retenir le flot d'émotions négatives qui pouvait parfois l'envahir lors de missions périlleuses.

_L'élément de surprise vous donnera l'avantage lors de votre confrontation. Vos techniques de combat sont les mêmes que les miennes. Souvenez-vous : vous êtes temporairement humain mais pas votre éducation. Il vous suffit juste de vous concentrer assez fort pour vous en souvenir.

Spock ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Il s'était attendu à une moquerie froide et cinglante, à un regard dédaigneux, au mieux à un geste des plus condescendants. Sûrement pas à des paroles réconfortantes. Il fixa son homologue vulcain et la surprise laissa place à une certaine perplexité. Il lui était difficile de croire que ses gênes vulcains pouvaient posséder en leur sein une once d'empathie. N'était-ce pas supposé être impossible ?

_Merci... souffla-t-il sans savoir quoi dire d'autre.

Il ne put empêcher un petit sourire de naitre sur le coin de ses lèvres. Son expression n'échappa pas au vulcain qui se détourna instantanément.

_Je n'ai rien fait ou dis qui suscite vos remerciements. Veuillez vous maîtriser et rester concentré sur notre mission.

Sa réplique ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire qui étirait déjà les lèvres de l'officier humain. S'il arrivait encore à s'étonner lui-même, alors tout n'était peut-être pas si négatif que ça.

_Très bien, commandant, répondit-il d'un ton explicitement froid et militaire.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'apprécier cet échange que le vulcain s'élançait déjà vers l'entrée du laboratoire.

_Bon sang ! Jura Spock, s'étonnant lui-même de ce tic langagier qu'il avait sûrement dû assimiler par mimétisme de la part de McCoy.

Il se leva brusquement, prit de court par la réaction inattendue de son homologue. Un vulcain n'était-il pas censé être prévisible ? Il se faufila comme il put le long de la paroi rocheuse la moins éclairée, grimaçant en entendant les premiers tirs résonner dans le tunnel. C'était raté pour l'élément de surprise. Il se tétanisa soudainement alors qu'une douleur lui vrilla l'estomac. Il jeta un regard paniqué en direction du vulcain, cherchant des indications muettes sur les traits tirés de son visage.

Il lui sembla le voir se battre au ralenti alors que ce qui ressemblait à une arme vola jusqu'à lui. L'appareil vint s'écraser au sol en un bruit sourd et il baissa les yeux vers le sol. Elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son pied droit mais le chemin à parcourir lui semblait définitivement insurmontable. Ses membres semblaient paralysés et il ne comprit pas pourquoi son coeur battait si fort. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant !

_Spock, prenez l'arme ! Entendit-il crier au loin.

Mais un mur de verre semblait le séparer de son homologue et de ses assaillants. Leur voix ne lui parvenait pas distinctement. Il vit cependant l'une des créatures s'approcher de lui en courant. Il savait qu'il venait récupérer son arme et le tuer par la même occasion. Sa vie en dépendait. Il essaya de tendre le bras pour saisir enfin l'arme mais son corps resta définitivement prostré contre la paroi rocheuse. Il vit la silhouette approcher de lui, il eut un haut le coeur et ferma les yeux.

Il attendit. Rien. Il aurait pourtant logiquement du ressentir quelque chose. Une douleur, une présence oppressante. Son corps, à défaut d'avoir pu bouger par lui-même, aurait au moins dû être trainé contre sa volonté. Mais il ne se produisit strictement rien. Il ouvrit faiblement un oeil, pour réaliser que la créature qui s'approchait de lui était maintenant allongée sur le sol, inconsciente. Le corps du vulcain recouvrant le sien.

_Spock ! Hurla-t-il, oubliant totalement sa tétanie.

Mais alors qu'il s'approchait des deux corps, un rayon laser lui barra la route. Le second garde n'avait pas été neutralisé. Il se jeta alors instinctivement au sol pour récupérer l'arme à ses pieds, mais il n'eut pas le temps de tirer que le vulcain engageait déjà un corps à corps avec son adversaire. Il le regarda, interloqué. Il l'avait bien cru mort quelques secondes auparavant.

_Allez-y !

La voix du vulcain, sa propre voix, emprunte d'une assurance qui semblait pourtant cruellement lui manquer, suffit à donner l'énergie nécessaire à ses jambes pour le porter jusqu'à l'entrée du laboratoire. A ce moment là, un soldat sortit précipitamment du laboratoire. Ils faillirent se rentrer dedans mais Spock l'évita de justesse. Leur proximité lui donna instantanément l'idée d'utiliser sa prise vulcaine pour le neutraliser.

Il posa ses doigts sur la zone sensible qu'il connaissait si bien... pour s'apercevoir avec horreur qu'elle ne marchait pas. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de comprendre son échec que son adversaire lui faisait déjà face. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de tirer à bout portant pour se défendre.

Le corps ennemi s'effondra face à lui, anéanti par le tir de ses propres armes. Spock regarda le corps partiellement carbonisé avec horreur. Il détestait provoquer la mort. Il avait toujours estimé la vie trop précieuse pour la ôter, quelque soit son ennemi. Il avait rarement eu l'obligation d'aller jusque là. A chaque fois, la décision avait été difficile mais mûrement raisonnée. Là, il avait agi par instinct, par peur. Il entendait déjà Jim lui dire qu'il s'agissait d'auto-préservation. Pourtant, la partie calcinée du corps de son adversaire lui donna envie de vomir.

Mais encore une fois, il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus de quelques secondes que, déjà, les deux autres soldats accourraient dans sa direction. Il emboita maladroitement le corps gisant sur le sol et se jeta à l'intérieur du laboratoire. Ses intestins se nouaient sous le coup de l'angoisse et pourtant, ses bras et ses jambes se battaient pour lui, sans qu'il n'eut réellement à les commander. Il neutralisa avec une facilité déconcertante les deux soldats sans avoir eu besoin de les tuer.

_Je... souffla-t-il alors que son corps s'immobilisait enfin et que son regard se posait sur le chirurgien Aménien qui lui faisait face.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui dire de poser son arme et qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal, qu'un son grave et assourdissant résonna dans la pièce.

_Spock ! Entendit-il crier, reconnaissant à peine la voix de son Capitaine.

Il voulut se retourner pour lui porter secours, s'assurer qu'il était bien vivant et en bonne santé. Mais déjà le rayon lumineux qu'il savait mortel s'échappait de l'arme que portait Ratak. Pourquoi lui tirait-il dessus ? Il n'allait pas l'attaquer, il n'était pas un soldat. Les scientifiques ne devaient-ils pas plutôt protéger la vie ? Mais il était humain. Un bien piètre humain. Il était faible et son ADN ne servait à rien. Voilà pourquoi il l'avait abandonné à la surface de cette planète, voilà pourquoi il avait gardé ses gênes vulcains pour recréer un être parfait. Voilà pourquoi il lui tirait dessus maintenant. Il n'était pas le bon Spock.

_Non !

Non ? Pourquoi Ratak émettait-il soudainement une objection aussi intense à son propre geste ? Et d'ailleurs... pourquoi n'était-il pas déjà à terre ? Agonisant, souffrant toutes les peines de monde à cause de ses intestins carbonisés par un rayon laser ? Il avait pourtant bien entendu le craquement sourd d'un corps qui se brisait contre le sol.

Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, timidement, presque comme s'il s'était attendu à une lumière aveuglante. Ce ne fut pourtant que la pénombre qui envahit d'abord son champ de vision. Il voulut reculer mais un poids non négligeable glissa le long de ses jambes. Il baissa la tête, doucement, comme s'il pressentait la vision qui allait s'annoncer.

Spock. Lui. Il gisait, là, à ses propres pieds. Il se baissa, très, très lentement. Il observa ce corps inanimé, allongé contre le sol, le visage fermé et éteint. C'était lui, cette coquille vide ? C'était lui, ce vulcain tout à fait logique et condescendant ? Cet être qui représentait pourtant tout ce qu'il y avait de plus rationnel dans ce monde et qui venait à l'instant d'endosser un tir mortel pour lui permettre de survivre, lui, l'humain faible et assisté ?

_Non... lâcha-t-il d'un souffle alors que sa voix mourrait dans sa gorge.

Tout son corps se contracta violemment et ses yeux s'embrumèrent. Il aurait bien versé toutes les larmes qui menaçaient de noyer ses globes oculaires, mais c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas le faire. Ce n'était pas digne du vulcain qui venait de se sacrifier pour lui. Il lui aurait fait horreur en se laissant submerger par ses propres émotions.

_Pourquoi... souffla-t-il alors que sa main passait doucement sur le visage endormi de son homologue vulcain. C'est... c'est tellement... illogique...

Sa gorge se noua, et il fut incapable de prononcer un seul autre mot. Ses mains tremblèrent violemment et il serra les poings pour se contenir. Il jeta un dernier regard anéanti sur sa propre dépouille vulcaine, avant de se relever, d'une manière aussi stoïque qu'un vulcain l'aurait fait.

Son regard se posa très lentement sur la créature qui lui faisait face et qui avait lâché l'arme sous le coup de la surprise. Le dégoût qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux l'écoeura. Cet alien n'avait aucun respect pour la vie. La seule tristesse qu'il pouvait déceler en lui était celle de la mort de sa propre expérience, qu'il venait d'anéantir par erreur.

Il le répugnait.

Il s'avança vers lui, aussi calme et froid que l'aurait été n'importe quelle créature dépourvue de toute conscience. Il s'approcha suffisamment de lui pour qu'il lui suffise de tendre la main pour le toucher. Mais lorsqu'il leva son bras, ce ne fut pas une main amicale qu'il présenta mais l'embout de sa propre arme qu'il pointa juste au milieu des deux yeux de son assassin.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur l'appareil, et il laissa toute sa haine transpercer dans son regard.

_Meurt.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

_Et voilà un autre chapitre que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire (je suis dans une période de furor créatrice en ce moment xD Le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit mais je ne sais pas encore quand le publier... on verra selon les envies des lecteurs :D)._

_EN tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a bien plus. Je suis vraiment dedans lorsque je les écris avec la musique de VAST et leur album "Nude" si cela peut vous intéresser._

_Merci à tous mes reviewers qui me suivent encore, j'espère que la fiction ne devient pas trop longue et ne vous ennuie :s  
_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Une. Deux. Trois.

Il pouvait compter chacune des secondes qui s'écoulaient depuis qu'il avait pointait le bout de son arme contre le visage de l'Aménien qui lui faisait face. Celui-ci gémissait tel un animal apeuré mais Spock ne ressentit aucune sorte de pitié. Bien au contraire. Il aurait pu exécuter sa menace depuis longtemps. Mais il prenait un plaisir profondément malsain à regarder la créature suer à grosse goûte. Il prit même le temps d'analyser la structure moléculaire de cette espèce extraterrestre inconnue qui lui permettait de transpirer une fois soumis à un stress psychologique intense.

_Spock !

_Taisez-vous ! Ordonna-t-il, le regard toujours sombre, sans même s'apercevoir que Ratak n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

L'arme se mit à trembler mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il hésitait à tirer. Ses doigts s'accrochaient si fortement à l'arme qu'il maintenait sur le front de son adversaire que ses muscles commençaient à lâcher. Il enfonça un peu plus encore l'extrémité de son arme sur le front de Ratak et lui arracha un petit cri de douleur.

_Spock...

L'officier cligna une et deux fois des yeux, reconnaissant enfin la voix de son Capitaine derrière lui. Il ne se retourna pas pour autant et maintint son attention sur son semi-assassin.

_Economisez vos forces, Jim. Je m'occupe de lui et je viens vous libérer.

Spock fit un pas de plus et enfonça un peu plus encore l'embout de son arme entre les deux yeux de l'Aménien. Le visage... son propre visage vulcain repassait sans cesse devant ses yeux. Il voulait faire ressentir à Ratak la peur qu'éprouvait normalement chaque créature devant la fin de son existence. Il voulait lui faire ressentir à quel point la perte de contrôle de sa propre mort pouvait se révéler bien pire encore lorsqu'on en avait conscience. Il cherchait à le priver de tout contrôle possible sur sa vie comme il le lui avait fait subir contre sa volonté.

_Vous aimez ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Le regard de Spock se détourna légèrement de sa cible, cherchant à comprendre les paroles qui semblaient provenir de son capitaine et qui reflétaient dangereusement ses propres pensées intérieures. Mais cette réplique ne l'étonna pas plus de quelques secondes. Il était habitué à ce que Jim puisse lire dans ses pensées malgré son absence complète de capacités télépathiques. Ils se connaissaient maintenant suffisamment pour deviner ce que l'autre ressentait. Surtout depuis qu'il était devenu humain.

_Ce désir que vous ressentez en ce moment même, cela s'appelle la vengeance.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jim perdait son énergie à lui expliquer ce qui se passait. Il força son esprit à forger un mur de silence autour de lui et son doigts s'alourdit un peu plus sur le bouton de tir de son arme.

_Maintenant que vous êtes entièrement humain, elle doit vous paraître bien plus tentante...

Allez, il lui suffisait simplement de laisser la pression qui s'accumulait sur ses épaules traverser l'ensemble de son corps pour venir s'échapper par sa main droite. Une simple pression de son majeur et tout ce cauchemar prendrait fin. Dans cette situation incohérence et hautement illogique, il mettrait un terme à toute cette folie en pressant simplement un petit bouton.

_Allez-y, tuez le.

Un éclair d'incompréhension traversa son regard alors qu'il essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans tout ce chaos émotionnel. Spock tiqua mais ne bougea pas d'un iota.

_Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

C'était bien dans ses plan, mais le fait d'entendre le Capitaine Kirk lui ordonner d'exécuter sa propre menace le perturba. Il était difficile d'ôter la vie à un autre être humain même s'il l'avait mérité plus que n'importe qui d'autre dans cette partie de l'univers.

_Je compte bien l'exécuter, s'entendit-il répondre, impatient, alors que sa concentration avait du mal à se maintenir.

_J'attends.

Il maintint fermement sa poigne sur l'arme mais il était clair que sa détermination commençait à lui faire défaut. L'arme glissa de quelques millimètres sur le visage de l'Aménien et Spock préféra continuer sa petite torture. Cela devrait lui donner suffisamment de temps pour finalement achever la créature qui avait tué la moitié de l'homme qu'il était.

_Il le mérite, entendit-il ses lèvres formuler sans qu'il ait eu envie de parler à voix haute pour autant.

_Vous avez raison. Regardez ce qu'il a fait. Regardez ce qu'il _vous_ a fait.

Sa main commença à trembler et ses yeux sombres finir par ressembler davantage à ceux de sa propre victime.

_Mais...

Quelque chose clochait. Il était totalement humain, il avait cru perdre Jim une première fois, il avait fait face à ses propres gênes vulcains personnifiés, il avait cru perdre son capitaine une fois de plus, il avait du se battre à l'aveuglette... En l'espace de quelques heures il avait vu deux hommes s'interposer entre un tir d'arme et lui. Forcément, l'un des deux avait fini par mourir.

_Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses, Spock.

Ses pensées s'emballèrent et il abaissa cette fois-ci distinctement l'arme qu'il tenait en main et se retourna vers son capitaine, toujours attaché sur sa couchette de rat de laboratoire.

_Ne vous avisez surtout pas d'essayer de vous échapper, menaça-t-il de tout de même en sentant la présence de Ratak s'éloigner.

_Ne perdez plus de temps, Spock. Achevez-le.

Il sentit son coeur s'emballer.

_Ce n'est pas logique ! Ce n'est pas... vous. Vous n'êtes pas censé me pousser au meurtre.

Il avait l'impression d'être enfermé dans un mauvais rêve. Un cauchemar dont il n'arrivait pas à s'extirper et où ni lui, ni Jim, n'étaient tout à fait les mêmes. Comme si un profond décalage s'était établi à partir du moment où il avait posé le pied sur cette planète.

_C'est pourtant ce que vous voulez faire, je me trompe ?

_Je sais.. Mais, enfin... n'est-ce pas supposé être... mal !

Il vit alors le visage du Capitaine s'éclairer et un profond sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il arqua les sourcils, perdant de plus en plus le fil de la situation.

_Bien. Maintenant j'aimerais que vous veniez me détacher. Il est temps que nous rentrions à la maison.

Spock ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire ou dire. L'enchainement des paroles du capitaine n'avait aucun sens. Il le regarda durant plusieurs longues secondes, avant que ses yeux ne se posent à nouveau sur l'arme qu'il tenait en main. Puis son attention glissa doucement sur le sol, là où gisait le corps inanimé d'un vulcain. Il reposait entre Kirk et lui. Il deviait l'enjamber pour pouvoir rejoindre son compagnon.

Il hésita. Son propre visage vulcain était étendu à quelques centimètres de ses pieds, mort. Et pourtant, il semblait calme, endormi. Malgré son apparence vulcaine et sa coupe stricte, l'expression de ce visage lui semblait étrangement humain, en paix. Il était pourtant la partie de lui qui avait le plus souffert dans cette histoire.

Il avait été torturé. L'agent pathogène qui détruisait encore ses cellules à l'instant même devait le faire profondément souffrir. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas montré le moindre signe d'abattement.

Il s'avança, se rapprochant instinctivement de Jim, sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il contourna son propre corps au lieu de l'enjamber et libéra le capitaine de ses liens de fer.

_Je ne comprends pas … murmura-t-il d'une voix faible.

Il ne restait plus que la fatigue et une profonde lassitude qui transperçaient dans sa voix. Il voulait seulement que cette situation prenne fin. Il entendit Kirk rire doucement alors qu'il se massait vigoureusement les poignets. Le son cristallin de sa voix suffit à l'apaiser quelques secondes.

_Lorsque nous serons à nouveau sur l'Enterprise, rappelez-moi de vous expliquer en quoi consiste la psychologie humaine renversée. Ca vous sera bien utile maintenant, croyez-moi !

Spock ne comprit pas vraiment ce que Kirk cherchait à lui expliquer. Mais lorsque son compagnon posa ses mains sur les siennes, le débarrassant de son arme au passage, la chaleur qui se diffusa dans ses muscles à ce simple contact lui fit oublier toutes les questions qu'il se posait encore.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, tandis que Kirk passait une main autour de ses épaules en se relevant et l'incitait à venir se reposer contre lui. Il se laissa aller à ce contact chaud comme une poupée de chiffon un peu trop usée. Il entendit à peine le Capitaine ordonner à Ratak de les conduire à la sortie la plus proche sans qu'ils se fassent repérer. Malgré l'atrocité que cette créature leur avait fait subir, elle semblait beaucoup moins vaillante maintenant qu'une arme était braquée sur elle que lorsque ses victimes étaient attachées sans possibilité de se défendre.

Le capitaine fit comprendre à leur agresseur qu'il l'obligerait à monter à bord et si Spock avait plusieurs objections à faire quant à cette décision, il n'eut pas l'énergie d'en faire part.

_Je demande la permission de pouvoir me reposer une fois à bord de l'Enterprise.

La poitrine de Kirk se souleva en plusieurs petits soubresauts. Il entendit un son grave résonner dans sa tête alors que son compagnon riait doucement contre son visage.

_Permission accordée, commandant...

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

_Alors voici le chapitre suivant, il est plus court et pour cause : ce n'est pas celui écrit à l'origine. L'autre ayant disparu de mon pc j'ai du totalement le réécrire de mémoire. Autant vous dire que comme j'avais déjà écris le chapitre suivant entre temps, je n'avais pas tout en mémoire... il est donc plus court, moins bien et sincèrement j'en suis plutôt mécontente. La première version était mieux, écrite d'une traire, et je suis terriblement déçue :( Mais je n'aurais pas pu écrire plus que ça avec les derniers éléments encore à chaud dans mon esprit... J'espère qu'il saura vous contenter tout de même :(_

_Merci à ceux qui me suivent encore, j'espère que vous aimerez sinon je le réécrirais plus tard ..._

_**PS : il y a toujours des fanfictions exclusives qui vous attendent sur le forum de French K/S, n'hésitez pas à venir vous inscrire ;)**  
_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

_Trois jours plus tard..._

_Comment va-t-il ?

Un soupire brisa le silence entendu entre les deux hommes.

_Bien. Mais pas grâce à moi ! Ces techniques chirurgicales sont impressionnantes, Jim. Tu aurais vu les outils que Ratak a utilisés pour intégrer à nouveau son ADN vulcain… C'était tout simplement incroyable !

_Je comprends que tu puisses être impressionné d'un point de vue scientifique, Bones. Mais n'oublie pas qu'il a tiré cet ADN d'un cadavre.

Un silence à nouveau froid et pesant s'installa entre deux remarques. Kirk avait beaucoup de mal à partager l'enthousiasme de McCoy. Même si ces avancées scientifiques auraient révolutionné leur propre médecine, les Améniens n'auraient jamais partagé leur savoir. Il n'y avait eu de place que pour leur cruauté.

_Je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier, Jim. C'est moi qui aie autopsié le corps de ce... Spock entièrement vulcain. Je ne souhaite à aucun autre médecin de devoir ouvrir le cadavre de l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

Kirk nota l'appellation que son ami avait utilisé dans un coin de son esprit. Il se promit de le garder en tête toutes les fois où il devrait tenir le médecin par le chantage pour éviter une visite médicale déplaisante.

_N'y pense même pas, entendit-il le médecin menacer.

La perspicacité de Bones lui arracha un sourire. Depuis quand était-il devenu si prévisible, et cela même en gardant le silence ?

_Quand penses-tu qu'il reprendra conscience ?

McCoy remarqua la difficulté de son ami à se focaliser sur autre chose que sur son officier en second. Mais qui pouvait bien lui en vouloir pour ça ? McCoy avait beau eu lire le rapport de Kirk plusieurs fois et lui avoir imposé un exposé oral, il sentait que certaines choses étaient passées sous silence. Des évènements que Kirk continuaient de garder secret. Il n'avait pas vraiment retrouvé ses amis comme il les avait laissés à leur départ. Qu'est-ce que ces tunnels avaient bien pu leur prendre ? Malgré sa profonde curiosité, il sentait que ça ne le regardait pas.

_Je ne sais pas vraiment. C'était une opération chirurgicale très lourde. Malgré l'aide de Ratak il nous a fallu plusieurs heures pour transformer à nouveau son génome humain pour y intégrer celui vulcain.

_Il n'y a pas eu de complications ?

Kirk se resservit un autre verre de l'éternel bourbon que McCoy leur réservait avec ferveur. Pour les moments difficiles en particulier. Il regrettait seulement de s'apercevoir qu'il s'habituait au goût.

_Non. Mais il n'était pas facile de « quantifier » les ADN pour redonner à Spock toute sa singularité. Mais je pense qu'il est physiquement rétabli.

_C'est sûr qu'il est unique...

McCoy observa plusieurs secondes le regard perdu de Kirk et ce petit sourire caractéristique. Difficile pour lui de ne pas se rendre compte que ses suppositions se révélaient fondées. Il regretta simplement de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Il aurait pu les aider bien avant que les choses ne se compliquent tant.

_Il devrait pouvoir se réveiller dans les jours qui viennent. Mais je ne peux vraiment pas te prédire quand... ni si nous le retrouverons tel qu'il était avant.

Le regard de Kirk s'assombrit.

_Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible, Bones. Pas après tout ce qu'il a pu vivre en tant que deux individus à part entière. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas l'air d'être en bon termes.

_Tu sembles parler en connaissance de cause, fit remarquer McCoy en se resservant un verre. Cela vous fait une chose de plus en commun.

Kirk reporta son attention sur son ami et se demanda pendant quelques secondes s'il avait pu deviner cette relation unique qui le liait au vulcain. Ce lien si cher qui avait dépassé le stade de l'amitié depuis des mois même s'il avait connu ses bas. Mais le sourire légèrement moqueur de McCoy mit définitivement fin à ses doutes.

_Tous les deux de vraies têtes de mules !

Oui, entre autres...

_Je crois bien que nous l'avons tous les _trois_ en commun, Bones.

Les deux amis ricanèrent doucement dans la pénombre des quartiers du médecin. Seule une petite lampe de bureau éclairait leur visage. A cette heure là, l'Enterprise était calme et silencieuse. Le voyage de retour se passait tranquillement. Après l'enchainement des derniers événements, l'atmosphère semblait presque surréaliste.

_Qu'as-tu décidé de dire à Starfleet à propos de la mission ? Enchaina McCoy pour s'enquérir de la version qu'il allait devoir donner malgré ses réticences.

_La vérité. Nous avons rencontré une espèce profondément hostile dont les instruments de tortures peuvent s'avérer extrêmement traumatisants. Kretos est maintenant placée sous la Directive n°7 (_*_). Après mon rapport, la Fédération a enfin consenti à nous donner notre permission, avec un petit rallongement en prime, termina Kirk en soulevant son verre pour poster un toast à la maigre victoire qu'ils ramenaient avec eux.

_Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Ironisa McCoy en l'imitant.

_J'ai aussi ordonné que la Fédération dispose des balises d'avertissement aux alentours de la planète. Je ne voudrais pas que d'autres espèces soient confrontées un jour à eux, pas même nos pires ennemis.

_Tu sais, Jim, Ratak ne m'a pas paru particulièrement... inhumain. Je pense véritablement qu'il s'agit d'une espèce désespérée.

Kirk posa bruyamment son verre sur la table après l'avoir fini d'une traite et se leva pour rejoindre ses quartiers. Il devait absolument essayer de dormir un peu.

_Le désespoir ne peut pas toujours tout justifier. En particulier lorsqu'il sert d'excuse pour ôter la vie avec aussi peu de considération.

McCoy haussa doucement les épaules et regarda son ami sortir de ses quartiers. Il était d'accord avec Kirk sur le fond mais quelque chose lui disait que son capitaine était très loin d'être objectif dans sa démarche. Ca ne serait pas la première fois, et il était persuadé que ce ne serait pas la dernière non plus, loin de là. Cette fois-ci lui parut pourtant la plus juste.

Son sens de l'observation lui certifia aussi que Kirk ne rejoindrait pas ses quartiers. Du moins, pas sans un détour qui lui paraissait presque inconscient.

_Ah mon pauvre Jim, soupira McCoy pour lui-même en rejoignant sa propre couchette pour un sommeil bien mérité, j'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à te voir courir auprès de notre cher Spock. J'espère que satané vulcain a conscience de ce que tu lui donnes.

Bones étira longuement ses muscles endoloris avant de se laisser littéralement tomber sur son lit. Une minute plus tard, il n'y avait déjà plus personne dans le corps inanimé toujours habillé qui ronflait sur la couchette.

Depuis combien de temps s'était-il assoupi ? Il avait des courbatures tout le long du dos. Son cou lui fait horriblement mal. Il se massa doucement les cervicales, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas dans une position confortable. Il voulut s'étirer mais son coude heurta un morceau de métal froid. Il souffla entre ses dents et se massa automatiquement le membre endolori. C'est alors qu'il aperçut le visage de Spock.

Endormi, lui aussi, d'un sommeil qui ne semblait pas trouver de fin. Kirk jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur la date stellaire affichée devant lui. 41 heures et 23 minutes. Spock n'avait pas ouvert un oeil depuis tout ce temps. Une seconde sûrement pour son esprit endormi, une éternité pour Kirk. Le surréalisme des derniers évènements lui donnaient l'impression que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Spock avait à nouveau un visage vulcain. Même endormi, il paraissait à nouveau... lui-même. Mais il n'en aurait le coeur net qu'à son réveil. Et puis, il avait une promesse à tenir...

_Réveillez-vous, Spock. Il faut que vous reveniez vers moi, pour que je vous rappelle qui vous êtes.

L'ancien Spock humain le tenait par l'honneur. Son ADN vulcain contre la parole d'un compagnon de ne jamais le laisser oublier qu'il avait été humain. Mais pour l'instant, le Capitaine n'avait qu'une seule envie : retrouver son second sur la passerelle. Autant sur le plan sémantique que personnel.

Il glissa le bout de ses doigts sur les sourcils de nouveau arqués de Spock, redessinant doucement l'ensemble de ses traits vulcains qui faisaient toute sa particularité. Bones avait même pris l'initiative de lui couper les cheveux, estimant sûrement qu'il serait moins désarçonné en retrouvant sa coiffure stricte devant le miroir. Le médecin pouvait se montrer parfois si prévoyant. Kirk n'avait même pas penser à cette subtilité. Mais ce n'était pas pour ce détail physique qu'il se sentait indigne.

Il avait failli commettre l'irréparable. S'il avait cédé à ce moment d'envoûtement charnel au moment où Spock n'avait jamais été aussi vulnérable, il n'aurait jamais pu le regarder en face de nouveau. Même si la part humaine de cet homme semblait le désirer ardemment, il savait qu'une fois redevenu en partie vulcain, l'expérience n'aurait jamais pu être vécue de la même manière. Si les humains supportaient difficilement la honte, elle devenait intolérable à l'échelle vulcaine.

_Vous êtes un adversaire redoutable, Spock. Mais un compagnon bien plus terrible encore.

Kirk se pencha doucement au dessus du vulcain, et chuchota aussi doucement que possible à son oreille.

_Il n'a jamais été aussi dur pour moi de dire non...

Ses lèvres effleurèrent à peine les courbes du visage de son second et il sentit une mèche de cheveux se soulever sous son souffle et venir lui chatouiller le nez.

_J'espère que vous me pardonnerez.

Sa main vint rencontrer les doigts inanimés du vulcain et il les encercla tendrement. Il laissa son front retomber contre la nuque du grand endormi et resta silencieux plusieurs longues minutes. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, le calme lui paraissait un luxe sans précédent. Il voulait pouvoir tout oublier, comme cela lui était de nombreuses fois arrivé. Il sentit son esprit sombrer de plus en plus et lutta contre l'inconscience qui menaçait de l'emporter une fois de plus dans une position peu pratique bien que confortable.

_J'aimerais pouvoir rester toujours à côté de vous. Mais si je ne pars pas me reposer dans mes quartiers, je connais un médecin que nous fréquentons tous les deux qui m'enlèvera le commandement de ce vaisseau.

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il nichait son nez un peu plus profondément contre la chevelure noire du vulcain.

_Et pour pouvoir continuer à vous protéger, je dois rester le Capitaine. Même si c'est malheureusement la tâche dont je semble m'acquitter le plus difficilement.

Ses doigts serrèrent plus fortement la main de son second. Il sentit le sang puissant pulser contre la paume de sa main, seul signe distinctif que Spock était vivant.

_Revenez parmi nous. Il y a un endroit qu'il faut absolument que vous voyiez...

Il laissa ses lèvres faire pression contre les muscles de ce cou finement tendu et garda précieusement en mémoire le goût salé du vulcain endormi. Il trouva enfin la force de s'arracher de cette emprise toujours aussi puissante malgré l'inconscience de Spock. Il avait toujours eu ce pouvoir attractif sur lui. Il lui arrivait encore de se demander par quel moyen il avait pu y échapper depuis toutes ces années.

La porte coulissa silencieusement, libérant un Capitaine éreinté de sa prison de fatigue.

Et dans la pénombre de la chambre d'infirmerie, sans que le moindre bruit ne vienne perturber le silence ambiant du vaisseau, Spock ouvrit les yeux.

_A suivre..._

* _Sous aucune considération ou circonstance, même en cas d'urgence, un vaisseau de la Fédération ne doit approcher de la planète placée sous la Directive n°7. Ignorer cette Directive mènera à la peine de mort. Elle s'appliquait jusqu'à présent seulement à la planète Talos IV._

_

* * *

_

_ Et voilà le chapitre suivant ! Si vous remarquez, j'ai repris un processus bien connu de ma première fanfiction "Echec et Mat" qui met en scène McCOy et Kirk réunis autour d'un verre de bourbon pour refaire le monde. Il me semble qu'il s'agit là d'un rituel assez important qui permet à Kirk de poser un peu ses pensées concernant Spock (je l'ai toujours trouvé très impulsif à ce sujet :D)._

_Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu (je perds mes reviewers au compte goutte :s)._

_Je remercie tout spécialement Kokoroyume, Lune, Real or Not, Shina et ceux qui me laissent régulièrement leur avis, cela m'aide toujours à avancer pour la suite :)_

**_Des traductions exclusives sont toujours postées sur le forum de French K/S, n'hésitez pas à aller voir ! Une petite surprise arrivera bientôt ;)_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Note de l'auteur** : Attention, ce chapitre explique le rating M... à ceux qui préfèrent éviter une scène plus poussée, qu'ils passent leur chemin ;) Bonne lecture pour les autres !

**Chapitre 18**

Il faisait froid. La couchette était bien trop dure.

Il avait chaud, la position était mauvaise pour sa nuque.

La coussin était trop épais et le matelas trop mou.

Heureusement pour lui, la fatigue qu'il avait accumulé depuis ces trois derniers jours lui permit de succomber à un semi-coma au bout d'une heure de gigotement incessant. Le Capitaine Kirk avait toujours eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. On pouvait dire que cette fois-ci ne ferait pas l'exception. Pourtant, lorsque sa conscience le quitta enfin, lui faisant oublier la douleur de ses muscles, il plongea dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Il est dit que rêver permet à l'esprit de se reposer et de s'exprimer librement afin d'exorciser toutes les pensées, joies, angoisses de la journée. Un processus catharsique permettant à l'être humain de purger son inconscience et donc de se régénérer correctement.

Lorsqu'un bruit strident tira Kirk de son sommeil léthargique, il eut donc l'impression d'avoir fermé les yeux à peine quelques minutes. Son esprit semblait ankylosé, à la hauteur de ses membres inférieurs et supérieurs. Et cette sonnerie qui ne voulait pas cesser d'assourdir son esprit. Kirk grimaça, il n'avait jamais aimé être dérangé alors qu'il essayait vainement d'accorder à son corps un peu de répit. Il se le permettait suffisamment rarement, au grand malheur de Bones, pour considérer ces moments d'abandon comme sacrés.

_J'arrive... grommela-t-il en se redressant difficilement.

Sa chambre était floue et il n'alluma aucune lampe. Voulant préserver ses iris d'une agression inutile et son visiteur surprise d'une vue plutôt déconcertante. Il s'approcha doucement de la porte d'entrée de ses quartiers et pianota difficilement son code d'accès.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver... un couloir vide. Il fronça les sourcils. A cette heure-ci, son niveau était peu fréquenté. Une faible lumière de secours éclairait le couloir où donnait sa chambre. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, imaginant que sa vue troublée par un sommeil pas encore réparateur l'empêchait de discerner correctement les environs.

_Capitaine ?

Kirk sursauta de stupeur. Cette voix semblait venir de nulle part et le prit par surprise. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de comprendre qu'il lui suffisait simplement de tourner la tête vers sa droite pour découvrir l'identité de celui qui avait perturbé son repos.

_... Spock ?

Il plissa des yeux, pas du tout certain d'être finalement réveillé. Le vulcain semblait accoler contre la paroi du couloir, droit et impassible, comme à son habitude. Kirk se sentit nauséeux et épuisé. Il était finalement bien possible qu'il soit entrain de rêver. Le scénario d'un Spock venant sonner à sa cabine en plein milieu de la nuit, en pleine forme, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde, lui parut être un bon exutoire pour son esprit torturé.

Il tendit la main, cherchant un contact un peu plus réel avec ce rêve qui lui promettait un dénouement enfin heureux. Son geste ralentit lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de son second glisser entre ses doigts. Il savait que les sensations d'un rêve était plutôt globales et lointaines. Pourtant, la crispation des traits de ce visage vulcain qu'il essayait de toucher de la paume de sa main lui sembla tout à coup plus vrai que nature.

_Spock ! Réalisa-t-il soudainement en prenant conscience de l'éclat dans ce regard noisette qui ne fixait que lui.

L'appréhension qu'il reconnut chez son second ne pouvait pas être inventée, même dans l'un de ses propres rêves les plus élaborés. Il n'eut pas le temps de laisser sa joie et son incompréhension éclater au grand jour, que son élan fut coupé court lorsque Spock agrippa sa main à quelques millimètres de son visage, l'empoignant avec force.

Kirk retint sa respiration et plongea son regard dans celui de Spock, à la recherche d'une quelconque explication à sa présence ici, et à ce geste brusque qui mettait fin à son élan de tendresse. Se croyant en plein milieu d'un rêve, il avait sûrement du aller trop loin. Mais seul un masque d'impassibilité lui fit office de réponse durant les 5 secondes qui suivit sa requête silencieuse.

Spock empoigna plus fermement sa main et entra d'un pas rapide et puissant dans ses quartiers, l'entrainant à sa suite sans aucun ménagement. Kirk émit un petit cri de surprise alors que la porte coulissait derrière eux. Il ne se serait pas laisser faire en temps normal, mais il n'était plus aussi certain d'être réellement éveillé.

_Que -

Il n'eut pas le temps de demander une autre explication que des lèvres vinrent se plaquer contre sa bouche entrouverte de surprise et d'incompréhension. Il étouffa un gémissement face à ce contact brusque et imprévisible. Une main puissante et empressée vint lui agripper la nuque et le força à entrouvrir les lèvres. Il écarquilla les yeux en sentant cette langue humide et chaude venir s'enrouler autour de la sienne. Il reconnaissait ce goût, légèrement amer.

Il voulut prononcer le nom du vulcain mais seul un long gémissement grave s'échappa de sa gorge et se perdit entre leurs deux corps. Il s'agrippa instinctivement aux épaules de Spock et le repoussa de quelques centimètres, l'arrachant presque de ses lèvres. Un gémissement de frustration s'échappa de la gorge de son second et il sentit une vague de chaleur réchauffer ses joues.

_Il... il faut que je... respire... si vous le voulez bien, prononça-t-il alors qu'il reprenait difficilement son souffle.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il se faisait prendre par surprise par un baiser. Encore plus venant d'un vulcain. Et il avait beau observer minutieusement l'homme en face de lui, il s'agissait bien de Spock. Il semblait enfin être sorti de son coma et, plus encore, être en pleine forme.

_Calmez-vous, Spock. Vous venez à peine de vous réveillez, vous devriez prendre le temps -

Une fois encore, les lèvres avides de Spock lui coupèrent la parole. D'une façon un peu moins brutale certes, mais toujours autant impatientes. Lui avait-il manqué tant que ça ? Kirk se sentit flatté l'espace de quelques secondes avant de sentir qu'on lui mordait doucement la lèvre inférieure. Il gémit de surprise et de plaisir, sentant déjà son corps réagir contre sa volonté.

Il posa ses mains sur le torse du vulcain mais ne le repoussa pas cette fois-ci. Il n'eut pas le temps de commencer à rendre ce baiser si passionné et si troublant de la part d'un vulcain, que Spock s'était déjà détaché de ses lèvres, et parcourait maintenant son cou.

_Je vois... vous n'avez pas envie de... parler, observa simplement Kirk alors que les doigts de son second parcouraient déjà sa chevelure doré.

Des milliers de questions lui traversaient l'esprit : Spock allait-il bien ? Etait-il à nouveau lui-même ? Pour combien de temps ? Mais très vite, il sentit son esprit céder au désir ardent que Spock suscitait en lui à force de parcourir son corps de ses mains puissantes et possessives. Sa raison lui scandant que toute résistance était futile.

_Dites-moi au moins que vous allez bien, souffla-t-il alors que ses bras prenaient déjà possession de ce corps agité contre lui, frissonnant d'une fièvre contagieuse.

Il sentit le visage de Spock se frotter contre lui en un signe affirmatif. Ce fut la seule réponse cohérente qu'il semblait apte à lui offrir. Et, après tout, Kirk s'était rarement senti aussi bien lui aussi. A la fois soulagé de retrouver vivant son compagnon, mais aussi de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir le besoin de retrouver l'autre, de le toucher, de le sentir près de lui.

Il enroula ses bras musclés autour de la taille de Spock en un geste à la fois tendre et protecteur, faisant ainsi fondre leur deux corps frissonnant. Cette proximité fit réagir instinctivement ses nerfs et il sentit son entrejambe gonfler en réaction à ce contact approfondi. Les mains de Spock se glissaient déjà sous son le haut de commandement qu'il avait oublié d'enlever, mettant à nu les courbes de ses hanches.

Il glissa une jambe entre celles du vulcain, répondant par cette exposition à l'air frais de la pièce par une recherche plus poussée encore de sa propre chaleur corporelle. Très vite le sol leur sembla bien plus branlant. Spock s'accrocha un peu plus encore à lui, dévorant toujours plus avidement chacun des muscles de son cou et de son visage. Un contact plus dur qu'un autre le fit gémir d'inconfort puis il comprit que ce n'était qu'un effet d'écho.

Il ne devait pas oublier qu'il s'agissait d'un homme contre lui. Et même s'il assimilait automatiquement cette force proprement masculine à la puissance naturelle des vulcains, un autre élément spécifiquement viril lui rappela qu'il n'était pas le seul à devoir se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il sentit leur propre sexe s'entrechoquer derrière le tissu noir de leur costume qui paraissait tout à coup extrêmement fin.

Un large frisson secoua son corps entier et il se raccrocha plus fermement encore aux épaules du vulcain. Leur poids les firent se renverser doucement en arrière et ils durent reculer de quelques pas pour trouver enfin un appui où étancher leur soif charnelle. Kirk ferma les yeux de douleur lorsque son dos heurta un peu brusquement l'un des murs d'acier de sa chambre. Le métal était froid et le fit trembler violemment. Comme s'il se synchronisait aux moindres réactions de son corps, Spock se plaqua doucement contre lui et laissa sa propre chaleur corporelle compenser cette nouvelle baisse de température.

Kirk laissa échapper un gémissement de bien être alors que sa jambe reprenait sa place initiale entre celles du vulcain. Il captura à nouveau les lèvres de Spock, les suçant vigoureusement avant de laisser sa langue s'insinuer avec rapidité dans cette antre chaude qui lui procurait tant de plaisir. Depuis combien de temps avait-il rêver de ce moment ? Il en avait rêvé sans interruption depuis cette nuit où il avait failli céder à la tentation. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus aucune raison de se refuser à Spock. Pas lorsqu'il le réclamait avec tant de force et de besoin dans les gestes.

Il sentit son second trembler un peu plus fortement et leur baiser s'interrompit.

_Spock ? Souffla-t-il contre son torse, levant les yeux pour pouvoir admirer ce visage teinté d'une couleur inhabituelle et pourtant typiquement caractéristique dans ce genre de situation.

_... J'ai... mal... souffla-t-il avec difficulté sans croiser son regard.

Etait-ce la douleur ou la timidité qui lui faisait éviter son regard ?

Kirk ne se rappela d'aucune blessure qui aurait pu expliquer cette nouvelle douleur. Mais très vite, en suivant le regard embarrassé de son second, il baissa la tête vers leur deux entre-jambes, et comprit. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement en constatant que Spock était tout simplement gêné par l'état dans lequel se trouvait son corps et qu'il ne semblait pas savoir comment s'y prendre pour se soulager.

Durant une seconde, Kirk pensa à prendre son temps et à rendre au vulcain la monnaie de sa pièce, pour l'avoir tant fait attendre depuis leur départ de Vulcain. La seconde d'après, Kirk avait oublié toute vengeance et glissait déjà ses doigts masculins sur le pli de naissance du pantalon de son second. Il introduisit un doigts, puis un autre pour élargir l'espace entre le ventre de Spock et le tissu responsable de sa douleur.

Il eut besoin de sa deuxième main pour défaire le bouton protecteur qui retenait encore le tissu noir contre le sexe de son second. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de la gorge du vulcain lorsqu'il céda et son plaisir fit écho au sien. Kirk grogna de frustration et d'appréhension. Il était certes un homme mais n'avait encore jamais fait ce genre de chose sur une anatomie similaire à la sienne. Il savait cependant comment soulager la frustration.

Lentement, presque avec prudence, il glissa une main sous le tissu d'un boxer noir lui aussi. Il sentit tout de suite la chaleur intense s'échapper de cette zone hautement érogène. Ses doigts tressaillirent lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent le même membre gorgé de sang et légèrement humide qui siégeait déjà entre ses jambes. C'était intriguant de retrouver cette même forme dure et chaude sous ses doigts. Il s'était attendu à ce que la sensation le dérange, mais le fait de savoir qu'il tenait le sexe de Spock entre ses mains et qu'il était la source de cette excitation le fit frémir davantage encore. Il n'aurait jamais deviné que son corps puisse réagir autant à celui du vulcain, chacun réclamant l'autre avec plus d'ardeur encore que leur propres esprits.

_Jim... souffla alors son second avec une pointe de frustration voilée par le désir.

Cette supplication fit instinctivement réagir Kirk qui empoigna fermement le membre dressé enfin libéré et commença à le masser doucement. Un léger râle de plaisir résonna contre son oreille et Kirk étouffa un gémissement d'excitation. En même temps qu'il effectuait ses premiers va et vient sur le sexe du vulcain, il desserra à son tour son propre pantalon, libérant la même douleur qui lui tiraillait les entrailles. Et alors qu'il glissait sa propre main sous le tissu de son caleçon, Spock l'en empêcha en se saisissant lui-même de son entrejambe.

Kirk se mordit la lèvre pour éviter à sa voix de former un son plus qu'embarrassant. Ses doigts se serrèrent davantage sur sa prise et il entendit le vulcain réfréner le même gémissement de plaisir. Des perles de sueur goûtaient contre le torse de Spock et leur vue suffit à donner une raison à Kirk de déshabiller son second. Il lâcha l'entrejambe du vulcain et agrippa le haut de son uniforme. Il le fit glisser le long des bras du vulcain à une vitesse éclair, imité à la seconde près par Spock. Ils se retrouvèrent torse nu face à face et stoppèrent leur caresses.

Il se regardèrent, figés l'un et l'autre, seulement bercés par le bruit de leur respiration saccadée. Chacun admirant les courbes de la poitrine de l'autre, chacun semblant se regarder pour la première fois. Les yeux de Kirk brillèrent alors qu'il souriait de bien être. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir un jour trouvé un corps aussi beau et le désirer si fort. Il posa une main douce et apaisée dessus et traça une ligne droite jusqu'au nombril du vulcain.

La main de Spock glissa de son bras à la rencontre de ses doigts et vinrent les encercler avec une tendresse insoupçonnée. Il sentit leur doigts s'entrelacer tandis que Spock les porter lentement jusqu'à ses propres lèvres. Le baiser vulcain qu'il déposa sur leur mains stoppa les battements de son coeur l'espace d'une seconde. Il se crispa, sentant l'émotion le submerger alors que ses yeux s'humidifiaient. Il les ferma, pressant fortement les paupières pour empêcher ses sentiments de le submerger. Ce n'était pas le moment de se montrer faible.

Et pourtant, il sentit avec anxiété ses joues s'humidifier alors que les premières larmes s'échappaient inexorablement de ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas que Spock se méprenne sur sa réaction, ni qu'il se sente plus embarrassé encore par l'expression aussi abrupte de ses sentiments. Kirk n'était pas un homme faible. Il ne pleurait pas. Pas devant un public, encore moins devant l'un de ses hommes. Pourtant, il avait encore failli perdre Spock, il avait vu mourir une partie de lui devant ses yeux, il l'avait vu se transformer, se battre. Il avait du le repousser alors qu'il avait besoin de lui. Certaines émotions étaient bien dures à contenir sur le long terme.

Il sentit Spock se rapprocher de lui et passer un bras autour de sa taille. Il l'attira doucement à lui et colla sa poitrine contre la sienne, séchant ses larmes avec ses propres lèvres. Cette tendresse inattendue le fit hoqueter de bien être.

_Je suis là maintenant.

Kirk s'accrocha littéralement au torse de Spock en même temps qu'à ses mots et laissa simplement la pression retomber dans un silence de bien être entendu. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent alors que ses larmes se tarissaient. Très vite, il sentit les boutons de roses du torse face à lui se durcir sous son souffle chaud. Ils étaient toujours à moitié nu, collés l'un à l'autre, et leur corps ne se faisaient pas prier pour leur rappeler.

Il gémit en sentant la main de Spock se glisser à nouveau sous son caleçon. Il continuait de le serrer contre lui d'un bras puissant enroulé autour de sa poitrine, excitant toujours un peu plus son entrejambe de son autre main. Très vite, la fièvre de l'excitation l'embarqua dans une autre vague de chaleur, et sa propre main reprit le travail qu'elle avait abandonné quelques secondes plus tôt. Leur besoin de retrouver cette chaleur excessive restait le plus fort.

Les doigts de Kirk se plantèrent plus encore sur les hanches du vulcain alors qu'il sentait les premiers spasmes de plaisir lui soulever la poitrine. Il accéléra le mouvement de ses doigts autour du sexe dressé de Spock, le pressant parfois plus fort pour faire le gémir. Calquant ses gestes sur le rythme qu'imposait Kirk, son second accéléra lui aussi les frottements de sa main, allant parfois chercher jusqu'à la naissance de l'aine, explorant avidement cette anatomie humaine qu'il voyait sûrement pour la première fois.

_ah...

Les va-et-vient de Kirk se firent frénétiques et puissants. Il sentit Spock se tendre de plus en plus, collant son bassin une fois encore contre le sien. Il le sentit haleter alors que son souffle devenait de plus en plus rocailleux. Son propre coeur s'emballa alors qu'il sentait le sang pulser violemment contre la paume de sa main. Les doigts de Spock s'enfoncèrent violemment contre son ventre et il le sentit se libérer entre ses doigts dans un gémissement rauque et profond. Le contact du liquide contre son ventre et le cri de jouissance du vulcain au creux de son oreille suffirent à le faire jouir à son tour, alors que les doigts de Spock se crispaient d'extase autour de son propre sexe. La jouissance le fit crier d'une voix grave, et elle mourut en un long soupir qui sembla durer des heures.

Il tenait Spock contre lui, il venait de jouir contre lui. La propre semence vulcaine s'écoulait lentement entre ses doigts. Et il n'avait qu'une seule envie après ça : recommencer.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

_Enfin le chapitre cochonou est arrivé ! xD_

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu j'ai mis pas mal de temps à l'écrire mais j'espère qu'il valait le coup :)_

_Merci aux lecteurs qui me suivent encore, tout ceci je l'écris pour vous :)_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

_Nous arrivons à proximité de la Terre dans 2 heures et 45 minutes, Capitaine.

_Très bien M. Sulu, maintenez notre cap et dites à l'équipage de se préparer à débarquer. Nous avons bien mérité nos vacances, les enfants !

Le sourire soulagé de ses lieutenants fut l'un des premiers réconforts de Kirk. L'équipage de l'Enterprise avait encore connu des moments difficiles mais ils s'en étaient sortis. Malheureusement pas sans pertes, il avait perdu trois de ses hommes. Il avait eu le temps de préparer ses condoléances aux familles comme tout bon capitaine le ferait. Encore l'un des inconvénients d'être le Capitaine. Il en voyait bien un autre depuis ces dernières 24 heures.

_Capitaine, avez-vous vu le Commandant Spock, demanda alors Uhura, interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

Il tourna un regard étonné vers la jeune femme et aperçut son air inquiet. Il se rappela que le mémo informant le réveil de Spock avait été diffusé il y a pratiquement plus de 18 heures et qu'il n'était toujours pas apparu sur la passerelle.

_Le Commandant Spock se repose jusqu'à notre arrivée sur Terre. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il va bien.

Le lieutenant Uhura attendit quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer avec un petit sourire rassuré, puis retrouva vite son poste. Le sourire de Kirk quant à lui disparut à la seconde où la jeune femme s'était détourné. Spock s'était certes réveillé, il allait physiquement bien. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas jugé du reste pour le moment. Et il n'en avait pas encore eu le temps.

Le souvenir désagréable de son réveil solitaire lui revint en mémoire et il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Il lui avait suffit de tendre le bras dans son sommeil pour trouver une place vide et froide. La sensation fut assez désagréable pour le réveiller et il s'était demandé durant de longues minutes s'il n'avait pas tout simplement rêvé. Les bribes de souvenirs de sa rencontre avec son second restaient suffisamment floues pour le faire douter. Et puis, la présence de mouchoirs usagés, aussi triviale soit-elle, lui avait confirmé que Spock l'avait bien retrouvé dans ses quartiers et qu'ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois. Un échange plutôt chaste pour un début mais qui avait suffi à l'un et à l'autre pour étancher leur soif de tendresse.

_Lieutenant Sulu, la passerelle est à vous, informa Kirk avant de se lever de son siège.

Il avait une personne à voir qui pourrait peut-être l'informer plus amplement de la situation.

* * *

_Ah, Jim ! Je suis étonné que tu ne sois pas venu me voir plus tôt.

Kirk fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension alors que le Docteur McCoy lui faisait signe de le suivre dans une pièce reculée de l'infirmerie. Même si l'endroit était assez calme, Bones avait toujours préféré parler en toute intimité avec son supérieur et ami.

_Que s'est-il passé lors de votre dernière rencontre avec Spock ? Demanda le médecin une fois seul.

Kirk fut pris de court par la question et se sentit très mal à l'aise. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son ami lui pose cette question de but en blanc. Particulièrement quand il se rappelait la scène de leur dernier échange.

_Ne fait pas l'étonné, je vais me sentir vexé, continua le médecin. Il n'est pas difficile de comprendre ce qui t'amène à l'infirmerie, et ce n'est sûrement pas pour une visite amicale comme tu le fais si souvent.

Kirk grimaça légèrement au ton quelque peu réprobateur de Bones et laissa s'échapper un maigre sourire d'excuse. Il était vrai que son ami lui rappelait régulièrement son manque de courtoisie mais il avait souvent d'autres choses en tête pour y penser. Plutôt quelqu'un d'autre en tête, en particulier.

_Tu viens me demander ce qui ne va pas chez Spock. Et si tu ne l'as pas fait auparavant, c'est que tu as eu l'occasion de le voir avant. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que ce satané extraterrestre vert se soit échappé de l'infirmerie pour prendre la poudre d'escampette pendant mon sommeil.

McCOy laissa s'échapper un grognement bien pensé.

_Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'il ne soit pas allé mieux après ça. Je crois que ton pouvoir de guérison est en train de perdre son influence Jim, railla-t-il en s'essayant enfin et en lui proposant de faire de même.

Kirk l'imita et soupira légèrement. Il allait être difficile de mentir à Bones sans lui cacher des éléments fondamentaux qui pourraient l'aider à comprendre le comportement de son second.

_A vrai dire, il n'y a rien eu de spécial, commença-t-il le plus naturellement possible. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé.

Kirk pria pour que la chaleur qu'il sentait monter en lui ne transparaisse pas sur ses joues.

_Etait-il anormalement laconique ? Je veux dire, plus qu'un vulcain aurait pu l'être habituellement, si c'est possible...

_Eh bien... réfléchit Kirk, en essayant de trouver les mots appropriés. Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter en profondeur. J'étais heureux de le voir à nouveau conscient et il semblait l'être lui aussi. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de pousser la conversation qu'il était déjà parti.

_Est-ce que tu l'as revu depuis ?

Kirk bougea nerveusement sur son siège.

_J'ai essayé mais il n'était dans ses quartiers. Je l'ai croisé une ou deux fois mais à chaque fois que j'ai voulu lui parler il semblait... m'éviter.

_Une idée de la raison de son comportement ?

Les yeux de Bones étaient bien trop scrutateurs pour que Kirk ne sente pas l'interrogatoire en règle. Il déglutit nerveusement.

_Non. Il ne m'en a pas vraiment parlé tu sais. A chaque fois, il semblait se diriger vers l'infirmerie. J'ai simplement cru que tu l'avais mis en arrêt pour les prochains jours et qu'il passait son temps à se reposer.

Bones fronça les sourcils d'un air suspicieux.

_Ca ne te ressemble pas d'abandonner si vite, en particulier quand il s'agit de Spock.

Un court silence s'installa entre eux.

_Et qu'est-ce que ça sous-entend ? Demanda Kirk légèrement énervé de se sentir pris en faute comme un gamin de 10 ans.

Un long silence précéda sa question, et le médecin laissa tomber son interrogatoire. Il avait semblé attendre une réponse particulière de sa part, mais Kirk était bien incapable de savoir ce qu'il voulait. Les attentes de Bones étaient parfois difficiles à combler. Son air presque déçu l'étonna mais il ne voulut pas chercher plus loin. Il n'était pas suffisamment à l'aise pour s'embarquer dans se profondes explications.

_A vrai dire, je me demande sérieusement si l'opération s'est finalement bien passét.

_Comment ça ? S'alerta Kirk.

_J'ai sûrement du lui implanter un peu trop d'ADN vulcain ! Je n'ai pas réussi à lui arracher un seul mot depuis son réveil. Il a pourtant l'air vif et conscient. Il comprend tout ce qui se passe autour de lui, consent même à subir tous les tests médicaux que je lui fais passer sans rechigner. Mais il n'est pas apathique pour autant. Je remarque bien son air réprobateur à certaines de mes remarques un peu... acerbes, je l'accorde. Mais que veux-tu, j'essaye par tous les moyens de le faire réagir mais cette statue de marbre est aussi muette qu'une carpe !

Kirk réfléchit plusieurs secondes aux raisons qui pousseraient Spock à rester aussi silencieux mais la situation en elle-même suffisait à expliquer son comportement.

_Peut-être a-t-il tout simplement besoin de temps pour s'habituer à être à nouveau lui-même. C'est un processus psychologique tout à fait adéquat, j'en sais quelque chose.

_En temps normal je serais d'accord avec toi, Jim. Mais que veux-tu, lorsque Spock se met à réagir comme un être humain normal je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver ça douteux !

La remarque de Bones eut au moins le don de faire sourire Kirk et de détendre l'atmosphère.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, nous arrivons bientôt sur Terre et je suis bien décidé à lui changer les idées. Peut-être qu'un environnement un peu moins familier lui permettra de se remettre et de retrouver ses marques.

_S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut l'aider là dessus, c'est toi ! Il devait sûrement avoir prévu de retourner sur Vulcain mais je te conseille de l'en empêcher coûte que coûte. Il n'y aurait pas pire environnement pour lui en ce moment. Après avoir été aussi « humain » qu'il l'a été ces derniers jours, la logique et la raison ne seront pas les meilleures solutions pour l'aider.

Kirk se releva en massant doucement son dos, il avait encore un peu mal depuis sa petite aventure dans ses quartiers. Les parois d'un vaisseau n'étaient décidément pas le meilleur endroit pour se détendre.

_Je ne laisserais pas ça arriver. Et puis, il y a une promesse que j'ai faite et que je compte bien tenir.

Il planta Bones sur ces derniers mots énigmatiques et rejoignit l'infirmerie. La réflexion avait assez duré, Spock avait eu bien assez de temps pour se reposer. Maintenant, il fallait agir.

* * *

Il sonna.

Aucune réponse.

Il insista.

Toujours rien.

Il grommela, persuadé que l'objet de sa visite se trouvait bien derrière cette porte.

Ni une, ni deux, il pianota son code de sécurité et la porte coulissa face à lui, cédant à sa supériorité. Il y avait aussi certains avantages à être Capitaine.

Il fit quelques pas à l'intérieur, parcourant des yeux les quartiers vulcains de son second. Comme à son habitude, la température était plus élevée que la moyenne. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à trouver une chambre impeccablement rangée, limite austère, il ne pouvait que contempler ce que les humains appelaient habituellement : du bordel.

Les objets de décoration étaient les mêmes que dans ses souvenirs, mais étalés un peu partout dans la pièce. Les étagères étaient à moitié vidées, la table surchargée de divers objets extraterrestres, les placards grands ouverts.

_Spock ? Appela-t-il doucement, ayant soudainement peur d'être arrivé trop tard.

Il n'eut aucune réponse mais aperçut bien vite la silhouette particulière de son second adossée contre son lit. Il s'approcha du vulcain à pas feutrés, ne voulant pas créer une réaction disproportionnée par sa visite. Lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur de son second, il prit le temps d'étudier son comportement avant d'entamer sa première approche. Spock semblait méditer, les mains croisées sur ses genoux. Rien dans son apparence ne laissait présager le trouble qui avait du le traverser pour mettre ses quartiers dans un tel désordre.

_Spock... murmura-t-il en avançant doucement une main rassurante qu'il posa avec précaution sur son épaule.

Le vulcain ne sursauta pas, il ne bougea pas d'un iota. Il avait sûrement du sentir sa présence mais avait délibérément choisi de l'ignorer. Cela ressemblait déjà plus au Spock qu'il connaissait. Il aurait du s'inquiéter de l'état dans lequel il allait le trouver. Étrangement, il était plutôt serein. Il s'assit précautionneusement sur le rebord du lui, attendant que le vulcain choisisse le moment opportun pour lui parler.

_La configuration de ces quartiers ne me convient pas.

Kirk leva un sourcil interrogateur. Il ne s'était pas attendu à grand chose en particulier venant de Spock, mais sûrement pas à ça.

_Vous pouvez les changer, si vous le désirez, répondit Kirk, d'un ton toujours très doux et rassurant.

_Je n'arrive pas à trouver de solution satisfaisante.

_Je peux vous aider, répondit-il en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui.

Tout était de toute façon à refaire et à ranger à nouveau.

_Il manque quelque chose. C'est un problème.

Kirk fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à une solution pour aider son second à, littéralement, faire son ménage de printemps. Il n'aurait jamais cru en arriver là un jour.

_Une touche personnelle peut-être ?

Les yeux de Spock s'illuminèrent et il tourna enfin son visage vers lui, comme s'il venait tout juste de s'apercevoir de sa présence.

_Oui. C'est cela. Une « touche personnelle ». Vous avez trouvé juste, Capitaine.

Kirk lui sourit d'un air triomphant mais le vulcain reprit aussitôt son air sombre. Ne venait-il pas de l'aider à trouver une solution ?

_C'est un plus grand problème encore.

Kirk resta silencieux, intimant son second à lui fournir plus d'explications. Spock ne lui en donna pas. Mais il finit par comprendre la nature du dilemme de son compagnon.

_Vous ne savez pas comment faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Le visage de Spock reposa de nouveau sur ses doigts croisés, signe qu'il se replongeait dans une méditation intense.

_Depuis que je suis arrivé sur l'Enterprise, l'arrangement de mes quartiers a toujours été convenable. Je n'ai rien changé depuis des mois. Ce n'est pas logique.

Kirk bougea légèrement pour se rapprocher un peu plus du vulcain, posa l'une de ses mains sur le lit juste derrière lui pour s'y appuyer.

_Peut-être avez-vous changé ?

Spock souleva l'un de ses sourcils arqués en une expression que Kirk connaissait maintenant par coeur. Une expression qu'il arborait à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait une remarque en apparence futile mais qui lui permettait de résoudre son problème. A chaque fois qu'il lui apportait un point de vue qu'il n'adoptait jamais. La « perspicacité humaine », sans doute.

_J'éprouve une certaine difficulté à me familiariser à nouveau avec ce qui m'entoure.

_Est-ce pour cela que vous restiez toujours silencieux ? Et que vous m'évitez depuis votre réveil ? Tenta Kirk, sentant que le vulcain était plus prompt à lui parler.

Spock le regarda à nouveau, semblant chercher les attentions cachées sous ses questions. Mais il n'y en avait aucune et il lui signifia avec un tendre sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à lui. Le vulcain détourna à nouveau son visage. Il était difficile de suivre le cheminement de ses pensées mais son regard paraissait beaucoup plus transparent qu'auparavant. Kirk suspectait que sa capacité à cacher ses émotions devait s'être amoindrie. Il n'était pas étonnant que les changements qui s'étaient opérés en lui et qui transparaissaient maintenant dans son environnement le déstabilisent. Spock allait avoir besoin d'un temps d'adaptation. C'était exactement ce qu'il venait lui proposer.

_Je ne peux expliquer l'entièreté de mes agissements depuis ma reprise de conscience. Le silence et la solitude sont des réponses logiques à des situations difficiles à traiter.

Kirk sourit. Il avait retrouvé son Spock.

_Faites-vous référence à ce que nous avons fait la nuit dernière dans mes quartiers ? Murmura-t-il doucement près de son oreille.

Kirk aurait lâché une bombe dans la pièce que le résultat aurait été le même. Il sentit Spock se tendre et regretta presque d'en avoir fait mention. Mais très vite, il remarqua que l'anxiété qui transparaissait à travers les doigts que son second agitaient les uns sur les autres, ne signifiait rien d'autre qu'une sorte de pudeur typiquement vulcaine. Il sentit la pièce se réchauffait et constata avec un étonnement ravi que la chaleur émanait du corps de Spock. L'évocation de leur dernier échange ne semblait pas le laisser aussi indifférent qu'il voulait le faire croire.

_Le regrettez-vous ? Demanda-t-il, soucieux de connaître le point de vue de son compagnon.

Après tout, il venait tout juste de reprendre conscience. Ce qu'il avait vécu l'avait forcément changé. En bien ou en mal ? Il n'en était pas encore tout à fait sûr.

_Non.

Kirk sourit. Il sentait le malaise grandissant de son second mais il le rassurait. L'embarras était une preuve que Spock avait retrouvé ses facultés mentales. Même si ses besoins humains semblaient prendre plus facilement le dessus.

_Je connais un endroit que vous ne regretteriez pas de visiter non plus.

Spock sembla confus mais continua d'éviter son regard. Il ne semblait pas comprendre à quoi il pouvait faire allusion.

_C'était le sujet de ma visite. Je venais vous informer que je vous emmenais en permission avec moi dans l'Iowa. Vous vouliez un peu de solitude et de silence ? Je vous assure que c'est le parfait endroit !

Cette fois-ci, Spock se retourna pour dévisager son supérieur. Kirk soutint son regard, lui montrant par là même que sa proposition était sérieuse.

_Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Capitaine.

Kirk fut déçu du peu d'enthousiasme mais il s'y était attendu. Maintenant que Spock était redevenu lui-même, en grande partie, il allait recommencer à fuir et à s'isoler.

_Je ne vous laisserais pas endurer seul ce que vous avez vécu. J'ai connu ça, à une moindre mesure il est vrai. Mais à l'heure actuelle, vous avez besoin de quelqu'un qui vous rappelle qui vous êtes. Quelqu'un de familier, sur qui vous pouvez compter.

Kirk s'approcha encore un peu de son second et prit délicatement son menton entre ses mains.

_Et je suis votre Capitaine. C'est un ordre.

Spock, bien que déstabilisé par la proximité que Kirk instaura entre eux, fut assez conscient pour lever un sourcil que le capitaine qualifierait de perplexe.

_En période de permission prolongée, je vous rappelle que vous ne pouvez pas me donner d'ordres, Capitaine. Excepté en cas d'urgence.

Kirk sourit, pas le moins du monde déstabilisé par la réplique du vulcain.

_C'en est un. Votre bien être passe avant tout. Ne l'aviez-vous pas encore compris ?

_L'intérêt d'un seul -

_Prévaut sur celui de quelques uns. Oui, je n'ai pas changé de philosophie depuis notre dernier séjour sur Vulcain.

_Les circonstances étaient exceptionnelles.

_Elles le sont aujourd'hui aussi. Spock, je vous ai fait une promesse.

Kirk réfléchit, et un fin sourire énigmatique étira ses lèvres.

_En fait, je vous en ai fait deux.

Spock fronça les sourcils d'étonnement. Son coeur s'accéléra au fur et à mesure que le visage de Kirk s'approchait du sien. Il n'eut pas le temps de demander quelle était la teneur de cette seconde promesse dont il n'avait pas le souvenir que les lèvres de son supérieur effleuraient déjà les siennes. Le baiser fut doux, chaste. Beaucoup plus apaisé que ceux de leur dernière entrevue. Ils avaient partiellement comblé leur besoin sauvage et passionné de se retrouver après une mission aussi traumatisante. Ce que Spock ne savait pas encore, c'était que Kirk comptait bien réitérer l'expérience.

_Je ne me... souviens pas, souffla Spock tandis que Kirk continuait de butiner l'extrémité de ses lèvres.

_Votre partie humaine a pourtant été très claire sur ce sujet, répondit-il en libérant finalement Spock de son emprise. Vous ne devez pas oublier les sensations qu'un baiser peut vous procurer.

Spock le fixa de longues secondes alors que ses yeux semblaient se remémorer leur scène d'adieux avant son opération. Il devait être assez déstabilisant pour un vulcain d'avoir les souvenirs de deux personnalités distinctes. Kirk avait encore du mal à les discerner depuis son expérience similaire. La sensation était déroutante et il n'imagina pas les conséquences à l'échelle vulcaine.

Le visage de Spock s'assombrit et il se mit debout, dégageant son menton de ses doigts. Kirk le laissa faire, inquiet de ne pouvoir jamais aborder ce qui lui était arrivé sans obtenir un profond mutisme en retour. Spock serait-il jamais capable de parler de ses sentiments sur ce qui lui était arrivé ? Etait-ce mieux ainsi ou devrait-il insister ?

Il se leva à son tour et resta figé à quelques centimètres derrière lui, n'osant pas poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule de peur de provoquer une réaction de rejet. Spock fit un pas en avant et Kirk fut persuadé qu'il le fuyait encore, s'éloignant toujours plus de ses propres sentiments. Mais au lieu de cela, le vulcain s'immobilisa et se retourna. Kirk posa un regard inquiet sur lui. Mais son visage avait déjà repris cette impassibilité vulcaine qui le définissait tant. Le masque était revenu.

Kirk soupira légèrement et baissa les yeux, il n'était pas certain de savoir comment gérer la situation. Il releva la tête, prêt à s'excuser de son manque de tact mais le visage du vulcain était déjà contre le sien, capturant une fois encore ses lèvres. Il sentit sa bouche s'entrouvrir d'elle-même alors que Spock approfondissait plus encore son baiser, venant caresser sa langue avec timidité. La chaleur de son corps monta d'un cran alors qu'il sentait le nez du vulcain frotter tendrement sa joue. Il n'avait jamais remarqué. Ils s'emboitaient merveilleusement bien.

Les lèvres s'éloignèrent, la sensation de félicité avec.

_Je ne l'oublierais pas, Jim.

L'expression de surprise du Capitaine laissa place à un large sourire permettant d'admirer toute sa dentition. Il se sentit profondément heureux... et ridicule. Les sourcils incurvés de Spock prirent une position qui laissa clairement sous-entendre qu'il ne devait pas donner l'image d'un Capitaine respectable. Mais il s'en moquait.

Il n'avait pas ressenti cette sensation de légèreté depuis des lustres.

_Moi non plus... s'entendit-il murmurer, groggy.

Il crut deviner un éclat d'amusement dans le regard de Spock mais il se retourna sans lui laisser le temps d'en être certain.

_Où allez-vous ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de questionner.

Spock attrapa l'instrument de musique vulcain qui trainait sur son siège et regarda Kirk comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé auparavant.

_N'avez-vous pas proposé de m'aider à reconfigurer la disposition de mes quartiers ?

Kirk mit plusieurs secondes à reconnecter son esprit. Spock lui jeta un regard entendu et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Il vint alors à la rencontre du vulcain, esquivant les objets étalés sur le sol.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés dans cette grotte sur Vulcain, Jim avait enfin l'impression de former un couple. Un couple avec un vulcain, avec son meilleur ami.

_ Près du lit ou sur votre étagère ?

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

Et voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! ^^

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire aussi. Il marque le début de la fin de cette fanfic puisqu'un prologue de fin suivra. Une 20 aine de chapitre, je reste dans ma moyenne :D

Je remercie les reviewers qui me suivent encore et pour les demandeurs de lemon... ne vous inquiétez pas ^^


	20. Chapter 20

**Note de l'auteur** : attention scène expliquant aussi le rating M. Pour les non amateurs, passez votre regard (même si vous louperiez beaucoup au final :) )

**Epilogue**

_Contrée de Calhoun, l'Iowa._

_C'est pas vrai ! Spock !

Kirk se retourna, furieux.

_Spock ! Où êtes-vous ?

_Juste à côté de vous, Capitaine. Il est inutile de crier.

_Est-il utile de vous rappeler encore une fois de laisser tomber le « Capitaine » ? Bon sang, Spock nous sommes un couple.

Le vulcain haussa un sourcil entendu.

_Dans ce cas, l'usage humain voudrait aussi que nous adoptions le tutoiement.

Kirk le fixa un instant, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard, puis se ravisa au bout de quelques secondes.

_J'arrive à peine à vous faire m'appeler Jim régulièrement, je crois hélas que nous n'en sommes pas encore là !

_Très bien. Jim, répondit Spock, sentant son compagnon humain souffler d'exaspération encore une fois. Est-ce pour cette raison que vous semblez énervé, Jim ?

Kirk hésita entre donner l'explication de son énervement et reprendre son compagnon vulcain sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas non plus besoin de l'appeler Jim à chaque fin de phrase. Il était parfois exaspérant de voir à quel point les vulcains semblaient tout prendre au pied de la lettre.

_Non, Spock, répondit-il plus calmement. J'aimerais juste savoir ce qui s'est passé dans cette maison durant mon absence ce matin ?

Spock leva un sourcil, ne semblant pas comprendre où voulait en venir son Capitaine. Kirk se pinça les lèvres et recula d'un pas, montrant par un vaste geste du bras l'étendu du bazar qui s'étendait maintenant dans le salon et la cuisine de la ferme de ses grands-parents. Kirk sourit d'un air pincé, attendant patiemment que son compagnon lui explique la raison de cet étrange foutoir.

_Si vous faites référence aux désordre, Jim, veuillez m'excuser je n'ai pas eu le temps de remettre les choses en place avant votre arrivée.

La désordre ? Pensa Kirk ironiquement. Pour une fois, Spock semblait comprendre les subtilités de la langue humaine, _désordre_ était plus qu'un bel euphémisme. Son expérience en tant qu'humain l'avait-il rendu... bordélique ?

_Puis-je vous demander en quel honneur vous avez décidé de mettre toute la maison sans-dessus dessous ?

Spock le regarda d'un air étonné, ne semblant pas comprendre la signification de ses mots. Kirk se rappela qu'il parlait à un vulcain et se reprit aussitôt avec agacement.

_En bazar, en bordel, désordre si vous voulez...

Les yeux de Spock s'illuminèrent quelques secondes et il baissa légèrement la tête en signe de culpabilité.

_J'ai simplement suivi ce que vous m'aviez conseillé, Jim. Mais je n'ai malheureusement pas trouver de chaussure à ma taille dans votre maison.

Kirk fronça les sourcils, largué à son tour par les explications du vulcain.

_Vous cherchiez des chaussures ? Mais pour quoi faire ?

Le haussement de sourcil du vulcain fit écho à ses propres interrogations avant qu'il aperçoit une lueur de compréhension dans le regard de Spock. Celui-ci détourna les yeux à l'instant même. Kirk commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour son compagnon. Est-ce que son comportement étrange provenait de sa dernière expérience ? Son métabolisme avait été tellement chamboulé que son esprit semblait avoir du mal à se reconnecter entièrement.

_Spock... murmura-t-il en s'approchant de lui, toute trace de colère évaporée. Dites-moi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Comme le vulcain restait silencieux et se détourner de lui pour éviter son regard, Kirk attrapa doucement ses épaules pour le forcer à lui faire face. Il prit délicatement son menton entre ses doigts et déposa un léger baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres. Spock se figea sous ses doigts, très probablement surpris par son élan de tendresse. Il sentit tout de même ses lèvres se tendrent légèrement alors qu'il éloignait son visage, cherchant à approfondir ce contact inattendu. Son geste ne passa pas inaperçu au regard de Kirk qui sourit largement, toujours flatté que le vulcain réagisse à ses baisers.

_J'ai des moyens de vous faire parler, Spock... murmura-t-il contre le visage du vulcain, une expression espiègle peinte sur le visage.

Kirk se demanda un instant s'il avait rêvé le frisson qui avait parcouru l'échine de Spock tellement celui-ci fut bref. Mais lorsqu'il vit le vulcain hausser un sourcil de résignation, il sut que sa petite « menace » avait fonctionné.

_Il semble que je ne me sois pas encore tout à fait habitué aux expressions humaines.

Kirk fronça les sourcils, essayant de se remémorer les dernières choses qu'il avait dites à Spock avant de s'en aller leur chercher à manger pour la semaine. Et puis la solution se dessina d'elle-même dans son esprit.

Et il se mit à rire.

Il essaya de réfréner le fou rire qui menaçait de le gagner quand il aperçut le regard honteux que Spock lui jetait derrière les cheveux de sa frange stricte.

_Je comprends maintenant. Mais pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ?

_Vous m'aviez demandé de visiter votre maison le temps de votre absence. De chercher un endroit où m'installer et que je finirais alors par trouver chaussure à mon pieds. J'avoue ne pas avoir trouvé totalement logique l'enchainement de vos phrases mais je ne voulais pas vous retarder. Vous sembliez avoir extrêmement faim selon les multiples sons gastriques de votre estomac.

Kirk sourit largement et passa un bras autour des épaules de Spock. Il vint tapoter gentiment la poitrine du vulcain de son autre main d'un air résigné.

_Quand je vous ai dis de trouver chaussure à votre pieds, je voulais dire par là de vous familiariser avec la maison et de trouver l'endroit qui vous conviendriez le mieux. Trouver un tiroir dans une commande pour vos vêtements, dégager un emplacement dans la salle de bain pour vos affaires de toilettes, un canapé où vous asseoir quand vous voudrez lire ou rester au calme tout simplement, termina Kirk en souriant, imaginant aisément le vulcain évoluer dans son propre environnement.

_Il est toujours fascinant d'observer à quel point le langage humain regorge de sous-entendus. Je n'aurais jamais pu comprendre par moi-même qu'une simple expression comme celle-ci puisse signifier autant de choses. Pourquoi tenez-vous tellement à ne pas dire les choses telles qu'elles sont ?

_Je parlerais plutôt de subtilités, répondit Kirk en souriant alors qu'il commençait déjà à ranger le salon, suivit de près par Spock.

_C'est vous qui le dites, répondit Spock d'un ton vulcain qu'il connaissait bien.

_Et puis, si je vous disais clairement tout ce qui peut me passer par la tête, ce ne serait pas drôle.

Spock haussa un sourcil et prit les ustensiles de cuisine qui trainaient sur la table pour les ranger.

_Cela permettrait surtout une meilleure compréhension. La dialogue serait plus aisé pour moi.

Les yeux de Kirk pétillèrent et un fin sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_Très bien.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux, Kirk tournant toujours le dos à Spock alors qu'il remettait sa bibliothèque en place.

_Je n'ai donc pas besoin de me fatiguer à vous faire subtilement comprendre que j'ai envie de vous faire l'amour à l'instant même où nous avons posé les pieds ici ?

Un violent bruit de couverts s'écrasant au sol retentit dans la pièce.

Kirk sourit, victorieux.

* * *

_Contrée de Calhoun, l'Iowa, une semaine plus tard._

Kirk rongeait son frein. C'était le moins que l'on pouvait dire. Il avait passé une semaine idyllique avec Spock, entre randonnées en montagnes, promenades équestres, bien que Spock préférait s'occuper des cheveux plutôt que les monter, repas aux chandelles pratiquement tous les soirs. Même leurs discussions prenaient de l'ampleur et la sensation qu'il avait ressenti les premiers jours à être le seul à faire la conversation s'était peu à peu dissipée. Bien entendu, il respectait toujours les moments de calme et de solitude dont l'un et l'autre avaient besoin. Il se souvenait être resté plus d'une heure, assis sur une chaise au bord de sa terrasse, à observer simplement le paysage respirer autour de lui. Il n'avait pas su expliquer pourquoi, mais une profonde sensation de déjà vu lui avait transpercé l'esprit et lorsque Spock s'était ramené en silence derrière lui, il s'était même attendu à ce qu'il passe ses bras autour de sa taille. Durant un instant, il avait arrêté de respirer, tournant lentement le visage en arrière pour accrocher celui du vulcain. A peine une seconde. Oui, durant une micro-seconde il avait senti un lien se créer entre eux, une lueur de compréhension partagée avait accroché leurs deux regards. Il avait même cru que Spock allait se mettre à pleurer. Et puis le regard brillant était à nouveau redevenu sombre et la magie du moment avait cessé.

Depuis, leur vie avait repris son cours normal. Excepté un petit détail qui le dérangeait de plus en plus : ils faisaient chambre à part. Ils partageaient pourtant beaucoup de tendresse, majoritairement à l'initiative de Kirk, mais jamais rien de plus que des baisers pourtant parfois passionnés. Mais à chaque fois qu'ils étaient sur le point de franchir la ligne, le vulcain prétextait une obligation pour s'échapper de son étreinte. C'était pourtant Spock lui-même qui était entré dans ses quartiers cette nuit là pour lui réclamer plus que de la simple tendresse. Où était passée cette passion vulcaine qui avait fini par les dévorer tous les deux ?

_Jim, c'est à votre tour de jouer.

_Hum... répondit Kirk, maussade.

Il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à jouer aux échecs. Le goût amer de son réveil dans un grand lit vide qui avait du se finir sous une douche chaude pour assouvir certains de ses besoins, là aussi en solitaire, l'avait mis de mauvaise humeur. Il devenait véritablement frustrant de vivre sous le même toit que son officier en second sans avoir encore pu le défaire de ses vêtements.

Il déplaça sans conviction aucune l'un de ses pions avant de laisser son regard se perdre dans les plaines étendues autour d'eux. Jouer aux échecs sur la terrasse de la ferme de ses parents avec Spock avait longtemps été l'un de ses rêves les plus chers. Il ne semblait pas combler aujourd'hui l'ensemble de ses attentes.

Il sentit un contact chaud recouvrir en partie ses doigts qui reposaient près de l'échiquier. Il tourna lentement le visage pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de la main de Spock. Une bouffée de chaleur lui noua l'estomac et il libéra sa main de ce contact de façon assez abrupte. Il ne voulait pas être blessant, mais il était dur pour lui de maintenant un contact direct avec Spock sans avoir envie, hé bien, de lui sauter dessus. Il maudissait quelque part ses instincts primaires, forçant sa patience et sa compréhension à prendre le dessus. Il devait ménager Spock, pas lui forcer la main. Mais il devenait de plus en plus dur pour lui d'agir en total contradiction avec ses tripes. Voilà pourquoi, après mûres réflexions, il avait décidé d'en arriver là.

_Je pense qu'il va falloir écouter notre séjour ici, Spock.

Kirk ne leva pas les yeux vers son compagnon, évitant au possible de confronter directement son étonnement.

_Je n'aime pas laisser l'Enterprise trop longtemps seule. Et puis, Starfleet a sûrement besoin de nous.

_L'ensemble de l'équipage est encore en permission, il n'est pas pertinent de rejoindre l'Enterprise avant la fin de notre permission.

Comme toujours Spock avait la logique comme meilleure alliée. Mais sa requête n'avait rien de logique, il perdrait sur ce terrain là.

_Je sais. J'ai simplement besoin de retourner un peu là-haut.

Les yeux de Kirk se perdirent vers le ciel alors qu'il essayait maladroitement de trouver un échappatoire pour cacher sa faiblesse. Il aurait du pouvoir se maitriser plus longtemps que ça. Il était Capitaine de vaisseau, avait sauvé la Terre un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais il restait incapable de réfréner ses pulsions charnelles. Amère contradiction de l'espèce humaine. Aussi intelligente soit-elle, ils restaient tous incapable de lutter contre leur passion.

_Je dirais plutôt que vous avez besoin de vous éloigner de moi.

Kirk ferma les yeux, cherchant le courage de démentir encore une fois ce que Spock avait deviné.

_Ce n'est pas le cas, Spock. J'aime toujours être en votre compagnie. Je la préfère à toutes les autres.

Il avait été incapable de le regarder dans les yeux mais son ton restait sincère.

_Mais vous n'éprouvez plus aujourd'hui autant de plaisir qu'avant à être en ma compagnie. Vous fuyez mes contacts depuis deux jours, vous êtes laconique.

En temps normal, Kirk aurait été touché que le vulcain constate ses changements de comportement. Aujourd'hui, cela ne faisait que l'enfoncer encore plus dans son malaise.

_J'ai du attraper un mauvais virus, ne vous en faites pas.

Pitoyable excuse, il le savait. Mais il n'arrivait vraiment pas à trouver une explication plausible à son comportement qui ne soit pas la vérité.

_Votre métabolisme semble effectivement être touché. Votre pouls s'accélère très souvent à nos contacts, la température de votre corps augmente considérablement, vos -

_Très bien, M. le Scientifique ! Capitula Kirk. Bon, vous comprenez mon besoin de repartir alors.

_Je ne veux pas que nous partions, Jim.

Kirk posa enfin son regard sur le visage de Spock. Le ton très clairement triste de son compagnon et la lueur de déception qu'il put lire dans son regard lui fit oublier un instant ses propres élucubrations.

_Je comprends Spock... mais il faut que vous sachiez qu'il devient dur pour moi de... me contrôler, finit-il en grimaçant.

Il avait horreur d'avouer sa propre faiblesse. Il massa nerveusement ses doigts, ne sachant plus vraiment où se mettre pour éviter sa honte.

_Votre désir de copuler est fort, je peux le sentir.

Kirk laissa pendre la tête en avant.

_S'il vous plait ne dites pas ça comme ça...

_Quel autre terme voulez-vous utiliser ?

_Je ne sais pas, faire l'amour serait plus approprié, vous ne pensez pas ?

Kirk sentit à nouveau la frustration reprendre le dessus et la colère avec.

_Allons, Spock, nous sommes ensemble ! Je vous désire, j'ai envie de vous faire l'amour parce que je vous aime. Il ne s'agit pas d'assouvir de simples instincts basiques et sauvages... du moins pas seulement. Je veux pouvoir vous caresser, vous donnez du plaisir parce que je vois ça comme la prochaine étape logique de notre relation.

Il avait utilisé le mot magique. Il espérait qu'avec un raisonnement en partie rationnel, Spock comprendrait un peu mieux sa situation.

_Je suis d'accord avec vous, Jim.

Kirk ouvrit la bouche pour continuer son argumentation mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'il comprit ce que Spock venait de lui dire.

_Vous êtes d'accord ? Demanda-t-il plutôt incrédule.

_Oui.

Kirk s'accouda sur la table, les paumes levées vers le ciel.

_Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit alors ? Pourquoi me fuyez-vous dès que nous commençons à nous embrasser un peu trop farouchement ?

Ce fut au tour de Spock de baisser le regard. Kirk sentit confusément qu'il semblait avoir du mal à expliquer son comportement mais il ne le laisserait pas botter en touche cette fois-ci.

_Parce qu'il s'agit du seul contrôle que je possède encore.

_Comment ça ?

_Jim, vous ne comprenez pas.

_Alors expliquez-moi ! Je pense être le mieux placer pour vous écoutez, non ?

Spock déglutit. Qu'avait-il de si difficile à avouer ? Kirk baissa ses mains et les posa sur celles de Spock qui reposaient encore sur la table. Etrangement, ce fut Spock qui brisa leur contact cette fois-ci.

_J'éprouve le … besoin d'avoir des rapports intimes avec vous.

Kirk resta silencieux, se demandant comment il devait réagir à une explication qu'il trouvait tout à fait normale mais qui semblait signifier bien plus pour le vulcain.

_Les vulcains n'ont pas ce genre de besoin, Jim. Nous sommes au-dessus de ça. Je le suis. Enfin, je l'étais avant...

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans le silence et Kirk comprit maintenant le désarroi de son compagnon de faire mention de ses besoins.

_Ma condition humaine précédente a créé de nouveaux besoins en moi qui n'y étaient pas auparavant. Cela explique mon... intrusion dans vos quartiers la dernière fois.

_Et vous pensez que c'est mal ? Demanda Kirk, attentif aux moindres réactions du vulcain.

_La perte de contrôle est toujours une mauvaise chose chez les vulcains.

_Mais vous êtes aussi humain. Je pensais que votre expérience vous l'avez fait comprendre.

Spock posa son regard sur celui de Kirk, et il sentit toute la douleur des souvenirs transpercer dans ses yeux sombres.

_Je suis mort, Jim. La personnification de mes gênes vulcains est morte, devant mes yeux. Je me sens encore plus humain depuis mon réveil que lorsque j'étais encore enfant. Le contrôle de mes émotions s'est profondément affaibli.

Kirk le regarda avec peine. Il n'avait pas pris en considération cette partie là de l'histoire. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Spock le fuyait.

_Avec vous, il m'arrive bien trop souvent de perdre le contrôle. Et si je me laisse aller à mes... désirs, je vais perdre le contrôle de moi-même. Je ne peux pas vous mettre dans une telle position.

Kirk se retint de répliquer qu'il n'attendait personnellement que ça. Il devait juste le mettre en confiance. Il se leva alors de sa chaise et s'approcha de Spock.

_Vous me voyez comme un être tellement fragile. Je ne suis pourtant pas en porcelaine, Spock. Je sais très bien me défendre et gérer les choses si elles dérapent, le rassura-t-il en posant une main contre sa joue.

_Je suis plus fort que vous. Je vous blesserai.

Kirk s'approcha plus encore de Spock, laissant son pouce caresser doucement les fines courbes du menton vulcain.

_Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si certain de ça ?

Sa bouche effleura le coin des lèvres de Spock et il le sentit clairement frissonner à ce contact.

_Cela pourrait devenir brusque. Violent.

Kirk posa l'une de ses mains sur le torse du vulcain et la laisser glisser jusqu'à la naissance de ses cuisses. Soulevant d'une main experte le tissu qui recouvrait son ventre.

_Qui vous dit que je n'en ai pas envie ?

Spock retint sa respiration alors qu'il insinuait déjà sa langue entre ses lèvres, approfondissant ses caresses sans attendre. Il entendit Spock gémir contre ses lèvres et aperçut ses mains se crisper contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il agrippa l'une des hanches fines du vulcain et le força à se lever à son tour, collant son corps contre le sien.

_J'ai envie de vous, maintenant.

Spock resta immobile quelques secondes, le regard encore hésitant. Kirk glissa une main sur sa hanche et l'attira brusquement contre lui, laissant le vulcain prendre conscience de son désir déjà vif qui trônait ouvertement entre ses jambes. Il aperçut avec délectation la fièvre voiler le regard de Spock avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux et s'abandonne enfin à lui. Un violent tremblement parcourut le dos du vulcain et il crut un instant que l'émotion était trop forte. Mais lorsque Spock ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il eut du mal à le reconnaître. Son regard était sombre, brillant, comme s'il n'était plus vraiment là. Il sentit les mains du vulcain l'agripper avec force et le tirer à lui. Kirk étouffa un cri de surprise alors que Spock le tirait déjà à l'intérieur de la maison, sans aucun ménagement.

Kirk s'agrippa au vulcain, son propre désir quadruplé par la passion qui se dégageait soudain des gestes de son compagnon. Il agrippa sa nuque avec l'une de ses mains tandis que Spock capturait déjà sauvagement ses lèvres. Il ne put empêcher un grognement rauque de s'échapper de sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit l'entrejambe du vulcain cogner durement contre sa cuisse. Bon dieu, ils étaient si dur l'un et l'autre.

Spock glissa des doigts puissants sous son tee-shirt et les remonta tout au long de son dos, faisant arquer son corps contre le sien. Il sentit le tissu filer avec ses mains et il se retrouva très vite torse nu, son corps pointant ostensiblement contre la silhouette élancée du vulcain. Spock parcourait déjà l'ensemble de sa poitrine de ses mains assoiffées, tandis que sa bouche dévorait encore une fois sa nuque. Kirk voulut à son tour le déshabiller mais Spock refusait de s'écarter une seconde de lui, couvrant encore et encore son corps de caresses et de baisers. Un léger cri de surprise s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit le vulcain mordre brusquement sa jugulaire.

Le son sembla animer le vulcain plus encore et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans la chair de ses hanches. Kirk sentait des vagues de plaisirs de plus en plus fortes le submerger et il se força à ne pas jouir sur l'instant. Il n'avait encore jamais connu Spock ainsi et son corps semblait tout aussi perdu que lui face à une telle montée de désir. Après une semaine totale d'abstinence, le vulcain ne pourrait pas lui demander d'attendre trop longtemps.

Comme si Spock semblait entendre ses pensées, il s'écarta de lui, se débarrassa de son haut sur le champ. Kirk le regarda faire avec fascination et ne put s'empêcher de sourire sauvagement lorsque le regard de Spock se posa de nouveau sur lui et que son corps entier trembla d'excitation. Il le vit s'approcher rapidement de lui et emprisonner encore une fois ses lèvres avec les siennes. La force de son étreinte les fit reculer de plusieurs pas et ils rencontrèrent inévitablement le rebord d'un meuble. Leur corps basculèrent en arrière et Kirk gémit de surprise contre les lèvres du vulcains. Heureusement pour lui, Spock semblait avoir calculé son coup et il se retrouvèrent tous les deux allongés sur le canapé du salon. Le choc fut amorti par les coussins mais le corps de Spock s'affaissant contre son torse fit doucement crier Kirk de douleur. Mais au lieu de réfréner la passion du vulcain, le son étouffé sembla l'animer plus encore.

Kirk sentit son propre désir s'accroitre à un niveau qu'il savait proche de la jouissance. Ses mains glissèrent entre leur corps, obligeant le vulcain à surélever ses hanches pour lui permettre de s'attaquer à son pantalon. Il défit le bouton qui retenait encore le membre gorgé de vie du vulcain et sentit avec frustration son propre sexe cogner contre le tissu étroit qui l'emprisonnait encore. Son calvaire fut de courte durée puisque Spock en fit de même avec son propre pantalon jusqu'à le faire glisser le long de ses cuisses, libérant ainsi son entrejambe rougit par le plaisir.

Spock se releva sur ses coudes, soudain figé par la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Kirk prit le temps de l'observer entre deux spasmes de plaisir. Ses yeux semblaient avoir repris leur teinte lucide. Il devait sûrement se demander qu'elle pouvait être la marche à suivre. Malgré sa fièvre de désir, ils restaient deux hommes se faisant totalement l'amour pour la première fois. Spock leva alors une main hésitante et enroula ses doigts autour du membre dressé de Kirk, lui arrachant par là un long soupir de plaisir. L'écho de son propre désir sembla lui faire encore une fois oublier la logique et Kirk aperçut une dernière fois la lucidité de son compagnon disparaître alors qu'il s'attaquait farouchement à son entrejambe.

Kirk agrippa violemment le canapé, les vagues de plaisir menaçant son corps de chavirer par dessus le canapé. Son membre pulsait violemment au fond de la bouche de Spock alors que le vulcain semblait le gouter et l'aspirer en même temps au plus profond de son être.

_Spock... soupira-t-il alors qu'il sentait la jouissance arriver.

Le vulcain continua les va et vient de sa langue et de ses lèvres autour de son sexe alors que ses mains agrippaient fortement ses hanches pour approfondir plus encore leur contact.

_Spock !

Kirk se tendit, posant brusquement une main sur l'épaule de Spock pour lui faire lâcher prise. Il ne voulait pas jouir comme ça. Il voulait sentir le vulcain contre lui, il voulait le sentir se fondre en lui.

Spock sembla comprendre sa demande muette et il glissa le long de son corps, remontant jusqu'à son visage pour capturer à nouveau ses lèvres. Kirk sentit l'entrejambe du vulcain se glisser le long de ses fesses et un violent frisson lui remonta l'échine. Un simple effleurement et il en voulait déjà plus. Il tendit le bras, à la recherche de la petite commode qui devait normalement se trouvait sur le côté du canapé s'ils ne l'avaient pas renversée dans leur élan. Il sentit le petit tube glisser sous ses doigts et l'attrapa fermement.

Il se rappela brièvement à quel point il s'était sentit ridicule en l'achetant, une image bourrée de préjugés s'incrustant dans sa mémoire. Puis il s'était rappelé pour qui il achetait ça et les ouïe-dires avaient complètement disparu. Il n'avait pas acheté ça pour lui. Il ne s'était pas préparé à cette éventualité. Mais dans l'état actuelle des choses, il ne pouvait pas espérer que cela se passe autrement. Et, étrangement, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Son corps entier réclamait le vulcain d'une manière ou d'une autre, cela importait peu au final.

Il ouvrit le tube à l'aide de son pouce et le pressa fermement pour en faire couler la sève. Il laissa ses doigts s'immerger de la substance et agrippa la main de Spock. Il entrelaça leur doigts, humidifiant chaque parcelle de peau de leur deux mains. Spock le laissa faire, bien trop enivré par le plaisir pour demander des explications. Kirk guida alors la main du vulcain contre ses fesses, lui faisant intimement comprendre qu'il devait le préparer pour la suite. Spock lui jeta un regard voilé de plaisir et il lui répondit par un léger signe de tête affirmatif.

Sans attendre une seule seconde, Spock insinua l'un de ses doigts dans son intimité étroite. Il sentit ses muscles se contracter par réflexes et le toucher fut d'abord désagréable. De son autre main mouillée, Kirk empoigna alors l'entrejambe de Spock, s'occupant à lui donner du plaisir en même temps qu'il l'humidifiait à son tour. Le corps de Spock se crispa sur le sien alors que son doigts qui siégeait à l'intérieur de lui se tendit, touchant alors la zone hypersensible de sa prostate.

L'effet fut instantané et Kirk se courba violemment sur le canapé en un pur gémissement de plaisir. Il entendit Spock gémir à son tour lorsque ses doigts se crispèrent violemment sur son entrejambe. Il lui jeta un dernier regard, le suppliant silencieusement de venir en lui avant que l'extase ne l'emporte. Spock le fixa une demi-seconde avant de l'embrasser sauvagement, ses mains agrippant maintenant ses fesses. Il les massa quelques secondes, rendant son intimité plus souple afin de le recevoir. Kirk tressaillit en sentant l'extrémité du sexe de Spock appuyer contre son étroite intimité. Il força ses muscles à se relâcher alors que le vulcain le pénétrait maintenant avec vigueur. Il sentit le corps étranger se glisser à l'intérieur de lui et ses jambes s'entre-croisèrent violemment autour de la taille de Spock.

Un grognement profondément grave s'échappa de la gorge du vulcain alors qu'il sentait son propre corps se refermer sur cet organe au fond de lui. Les mains de Spock relâchèrent ses fesses et vinrent agripper ses hanches. Kirk serra des dents, se préparant aux prochains mouvements. Spock commença à se retirer doucement de l'antre chaude et sombre qui le retenait prisonnier mais s'y enfonça de nouveau sans plus tarder. Kirk couina et enfonça ses doigts plus profondément encore dans le dos du vulcain. Spock l'empoigna plus fort encore et entama un autre profond va et vient. La seconde fois fut meilleure que la première, la troisième plus excitante que la seconde et ainsi de suite.

Kirk sentit ses muscles se relâcher complètement, s'adaptant maintenant aisément au sexe de Spock qui le pénétrait avec force et souplesse. Lorsque le vulcain empoigna son entrejambe qui cognait entre leur deux corps, un râle de plaisir s'échappa de sa gorge. _Plus vite_. Comme à son habitude, Spock répondit à ses désirs silencieux et accéléra le mouvement de ses hanches. Son corps était fin et semblait fragile mais il le pénétrait avec toujours plus de force et d'envie.

Kirk s'agrippa violemment au vulcain lorsqu'un spasme plus puissant que les autres lui secoua l'échine.

_Je vais... gémit-il d'une voix rauque contre l'oreille du vulcain.

Il sentit alors Spock donner de violents coups de reins, soulevant presque totalement son corps du canapé pendant que sa main frottait vigoureusement son entrejambe. Il sentit l'extase déferlait en lui et tandis qu'il commençait à se libérer entre les doigts du vulcain, une profonde chaleur caractéristique s'insinua en lui en même temps. Il sentit le vulcain convulser contre son corps alors que le sien s'arquait déjà dans un cri de pure jouissance. Leur râles se mêlèrent l'un à l'autre au point de ne plus en discerner l'origine.

Quelques secondes plus tard, leur corps retombaient fermement sur le canapé, encore tremblant et humides de transpiration. Le souffle erratique de Spock cognait contre sa poitrine alors que sa main se glissait déjà dans la chevelure sombre et décoiffée qui siégeait sous son nez. Spock sentait terriblement bon. Ce qu'il venait de ressentir ne trouvait pas son pareil. Malgré la multitude des expériences qu'il avait pu accumuler durant son existence, pas une seule n'avait l'intensité de celle qu'il venait de partager avec Spock. La seule sensation de tenir le vulcain nu contre lui après avoir fait l'amour comme ils venaient de la faire suffisait à sa félicité.

Il enroula l'un de ses bras autour de la taille de Spock, le serrant tendrement contre lui. Il sentit le vulcain se blottir contre les muscles puissants de sa poitrine, inversant tout à coup les rôles de leur échange. Kirk souriait, bêtement très probablement. Mais il n'avait jamais été autant heureux qu'à cet instant. Il jeta un regard par dessus la tête de Spock, admirant le paysage qui s'étendait à perte de vue derrière les fenêtres et la porte de sortie restée grande ouverte. Heureusement pour eux, le voisinage le plus proche se situer à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres.

_Jim...

Le murmure de Spock était à peine audible et lui aurait échappé s'ils n'avaient pas été dans le silence le plus complet.

_Restons encore ici, s'il te plait.

Un large sourire étira les lèvres de Kirk. Il ne savait pas ce qui le ravissait le plus : la demande de son compagnon, ou la manière dont il l'avait formulé.

_Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux...

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur le front du vulcain, laissant ses mains parcourir doucement l'ensemble de son dos. Il ne fallut que quelques seconde à Spock pour s'endormir dans ses bras, apaisé semble-t-il. Kirk en profita pour l'observer attentivement, s'émerveillant toujours plus de ce corps si fort et attirant qui reposait dans ses bras. Il s'imprégna de l'atmosphère légère et silencieuse de la ferme, laissant le vent s'engouffrer doucement par la portière.

Il sentit le corps de Spock frissonner légèrement dans son sommeil. Il voulut le recouvrir de ses bras mais s'aperçut bien vite qu'il avait froid lui aussi. Il se mouva alors très légèrement sur le côté, prenant plusieurs minutes pour s'extirper du canapé sans réveiller le vulcain. Il alla ensuite chercher une couverture et recouvrit Spock avec, le protégeant comme il pouvait du froid et de sa nudité. Il savait que le vulcain éprouverait une gène profonde à se réveiller nu sur le canapé sans rien d'autre sur lui.

Il resta debout quelques secondes à l'observer avant d'aller se nettoyer dans la salle de bain et enfiler un pantalon. Il se servit un grand verre d'eau, assoiffé par le moment intense qu'il venait de partager avec Spock. Toute la frustration, tous les doutes s'étaient envolés. Il rejoignit la terrasse torse nu, son verre d'eau à la main.

Il s'accouda sur la rambarde et observa longuement les plaines nues qui s'étendaient autour de lui. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas un signe de vie dans les environs. Juste le silence de la nature et le vent s'engouffrant doucement dans les arbres et à travers les plantes. Il porta le verre d'eau à ses lèvres et les laissa s'humecter quelques secondes.

Il balaya le paysage du regard, et son attention se porta sur la table à sa droite. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de finir leur partie. Cela importait peu à Kirk, qui souriait encore aux souvenirs de leur passion enflammée.

Il s'approcha de la table. Observa le jeu quelques minutes, en silence.

Sa main s'approcha doucement de l'échiquier et s'empara de l'un de ses pions. Il l'étudia quelques secondes, son sourire s'agrandissant au fil du temps.

Il déposa enfin son pion dans le camp adverse.

_Echec et mat, Spock.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Et voilà, c'est une page qui se tourne... Je vous avoue que c'est avec tristesse que je vous poste la fin de cette histoire qui aura compter en tout et pour tout une quarantaine de chapitre. J'avais fini par m'attacher à ces personnages que j'ai suivi suivit durant une bonne partie de leur relation :) Il n'y aura pas de suite ou de OS à la suite, je pense qu'il est vraiment temps de laisser nos deux tourtereaux continuer leur vie à leur manière. Je les quitte avec regret mais j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fin. J'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'ai maintenant du mal à laisser tout ça derrière moi...

Je remercie énormément les fidèles reviewers qui m'ont suivi depuis le départ. J'espère que cette fin est à la hauteur de vos attentes. Après tout, vous êtes ceux qui m'ont donné le courage et la motivation de continuer cette histoire :) Merci à Kokoroyume, Lune, Real or Not, Shina, Chi du ciel et tous les autres. Je vous quitte ici en espérant vous retrouvez très vite sur French K/S pour de nouvelles aventures :) Pour ceux qui en veulent d'autres, sachez que de nouvelles traductions sont postées sur le forum de Franch K/S et qu'une autre petite surprise de ma part viendra dans la semaine ;)

Je vous embrasse tous.

**Live Long and Prosper.  
**


End file.
